Not So Different
by Mussofan04
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the king and queen of east high with the bank accounts to prove it. However they despise eahcother becuase they are so diferent or so they think! Senior year and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:00 on the first Tuesday of September. Therefore it was the first day of senior year for Gabriella Montez of East High. She was the most popular girl there. She was nice to everyone, she had the best grades, and a great sense of fashion which most girls would die to have. She had beautiful long black curly locks, and gorgeous tanned skin. Her wardrobe was to die for and any girl would want to have it. She lived on the outskirts of Albuquerque, in a subdivision called acre forest, a wealthy development. She lives a few blocks down from her two best friends. Sharpay and Ryan Evans, rich twins, who also attend East high with Gabriella. They were co-presidents of the drama club and Gabriella could not ask for better friends.

The alarm went off at 7:00 and Gabriella swung the blankets off of her and stood up stretching. It was the first day being a senior. She could not wait to see everyone again except for certain people but they don't matter at the moment. She got up and opened the door to her walk in closet. She walked around for a few minutes deciding what she would wear. In the summer Sharpay, Ryan, and herself flew to La for a week and she went on a major shopping spree, she knew she wanted to wear something new. Then she found that outfit, with matching accessories and shoes. She laid the accessories on her make-up desk, the clothes on the bed and the shoes by her purse on the floor by her door and full length mirror.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower to wake herself up. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body, and hair. She washed and moisturized her face, her normal routine she performs every morning. She then went out into her room and applied her make-up. She then got dressed into her outfit. She went back over to her desk. She did her hair. She slipped on her shoes and picked up her purse and looked in the mirror at herself.

"Perfect" she tells herself, knowing she made the right decision

She was in a black mini skirt that went half way to her knees. She had on a pink halter top on with the fabric running down her back. She has on high black boots. She slung a white belt across her hips lining her midriff above them which was showing a little. She was conservative but didn't mind showing a little skin. Her hair was down, letting the curls run down to her shoulder. She had silver hooped earrings with her silver ring, necklace and bangles. She picked up her white purse and walked downstairs. She ate breakfast their workers made for her. She grabbed her corvette's keys, got in her corvette and started off towards the school.

When she got there she parked beside a pink mustang and a green hummer. She then linked with Sharpay who came out of her mustang looking fantastic. I short knee length glittering pink dress with pink heels and her blonde hair pulled back by a hand band resting on her shoulders. Then she linked her other arm with Ryan, Sharpay's twin. He was tall and slim with blond hair under one of his signature hats and in a pinstripe shirt with nice khaki pants and nice shoes. They all link arms and walk into the school for their senior year.

--On the same day on the other side of the development at 7:00 Troy Bolton moans and slaps his hand down on the alarm clock. He wanted to get to school with all his friends as he was the most popular boy 

at east high but he was definitely not a morning person. He was famous at east high, rich, captain of basketball team, great looks, and kind to most people who belonged to his clique He had to loyal friends, Chad and his girlfriends Taylor. They have been friends since preschool and are never separated. He groaned as the blinds where pulled back by his mother and the sunlight shone on his bed in his face as his mom walked out of the room shutting the door. He sat up yawning and stretching his muscular arms.

He got up out of bed in his basketball boxers and went to his closet. He wasn't the most fashionable guy but he liked to look good when he went to school. He laid out his clothes on his bed and chucked his shoes at the foot of the bed. He grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went to his room put on his clothes and his shoes then shook his hair to dry it and it landing all into place. He was in black jeans and a blue polo which could show he had abs but was lose at the same time. He grabbed his gym bag and put his basketball shoes and clothes into it. he looked in the mirror.

"The girls will be all over me" he says and giving a goofy grin

This was the deal with Troy Bolton. All the girls are crazy about him except for about 2 or 3 but that was an exception. The girls would go insane for Troy. He is just entering his senior year. Ever since freshman year he has been invited and has went to the senior prom every year. Each year a senior girl had asked him and he wasn't one to turn it down. In his junior here, he went to his prom and the senior graduate's prom.

He grabbed his gym back and his book back and ran down the stairs. He ate the breakfast his cook made him. He drank a glass of milk, grabbed his wallet, slipped it into his jeans pocket with his cell phone, grabbed his keys and walked out to the 4 car garage. He hopped into his 2 seat, silver, convertible Mercedes bends and headed toward school. When he got in front of eat high he parked in his normal spot beside a Yellow McLaren, and a red Lamborghini. He got out too see his best friends, Chad and Taylor making out.

"Hey, can we start school now and stop sucking face" Troy laughed

"Hey man" Chad said taking Taylor's hand

"Hey Troy, yeah let's go" giving him a one armed hug as her other hand was occupied with Chad's.\

"Hey little sis what sup" he says giving Taylor a hug

Taylor and Troy had a really close friendship. Troy always looked out for Taylor with Chad. He was her big brother practically so they always greeted each other with a hug so it was nothing unusual. They walk into the school heading toward the wing their lockers were always in being popular in the east high student body. They walked down the halls. Chad's curly hair was bouncing while he was wearing his yellow shirt, and blue jeans. Taylor's long straightened hair blowing below her shoulders as her long legs carried her in her red high heels and the short red halter dress she decided to wear. Troy was walking 

beside them. They all walked into the hall as people would watch them. They walked down the hall when at the other end the other diva three were walking towards them.

They both stopped and stared at each other. Gabriella was staring down Troy and he was doing the same.

"Well, looks like the witch returned" Tory said

"Same with the Basketball Jock from hell" Gabriella said coldly "Let's go"

She pushed through him brushing his shoulder roughly as Ryan and Sharpay follow to their lockers. Their lockers were in the same hall but they both enter form the opposite ends to their lockers, This little occurrence happens every day, and had for the first 3 years of high school. They were both popular for different reasons and no one knew why they despised each other, there wasn't even a reason they were just too different to be friends or even acknowledge each other.

--

**A/N: this is my new story, it snot the best but it's just starting. It will be loaded one chapter at a time please read and review and let me know what you think. I changed my writing style and I think its better. I know this Chapter drags on but just introduces the characters and the sides, Enjoy the next one will be up soon thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan all get to their lockers to get their books.

"He is so annoying, I swear he is so stupid" Gabriella says annoyed

"But he is so hot, and hello Gabby both popular you are like meant to be" Sharpay says it's the unwritten rule of popularity.

"True, but I mean Sharpay he is a jerk to Gabby and she is the nicest hottest person alive" Ryan gushed

"Thanks love" Gabriella says hugging Ryan who is practically her brother

"Why do you hate each other anyway?" Sharpay asks

"To be honest, I don't know, we are just popular for totally different reasons, and we never got along so that's why. The glare as been a natural occurrence so it's just the norm" Gabriella says perfectly normal

"I guess" Sharpay says

They all grab their books for English and start making their way towards their class. They get to their class and sit in the back where they usually do.

--

In the locker hall Troy is at his locker with Chad and Taylor grabbing their books for their first class which they totally dreaded. They had English and it was the worst subject to have in the morning it was so boring.

"So that stare down was more intense than normal man" Chad said to Troy

"Yeah beginning of the year another year of the rivalry" He stated proud

"It's so stupid though you don't get along for any reason at all" Taylor commented

"We are from like different worlds" Tory said

"Care to explain that Troy?" Taylor said thinking this whole damn staring thing is so ridiculous

"I'm popular for my looks, talent, status, friends, and everything. I'm nice to my clique and that's what makes us totally different she has none of that" he says sorting his locker to find his books.

"You're kidding right?" Chad asks

"No" Troy states

"TROY! Gabriella Montez is the queen of east high. She had the grades, looks, clothes, friends, and the personality for sure. You are both popular beyond believe. You the king of east high and she is the queen you match. It is scary how you are so alike" She says

"FUCK NO, Tay I love you but you lost it" Troy says "we are way to different not even close to matching that is seriously messed up"

"Fine, but you will know you match one day" She states

"I doubt that" Troy said

"Let's go to class before Mrs. Squash Squishes us for being late" Chad says

"Right!" Troy says

They all walk to their class and walk in. They go to sit in the back when troy stops.

--

"For fuck sakes, the bitch is in our seats" troy says

This makes Gabriella's head shoot up and makes a loud annoyed sigh

"We are not, we were here first and as far as I'm concerned that bastard is in the wrong room" She snarls at him

"We are not, now settle" Taylor says

"Back off Taylor" Sharpay snaps

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Chas says "Troy we'll sit over there" he point the second row opposite seats and they go and sit down

"They are ridiculous this fight is stupid but I'm so on your side 100 gabby" Ryan states

The teacher come sin and they all sit down. The teacher starts talking about what they are going to learn and everyone is finding this class a total bore. Gabriel is paying attention to a certain point. Sharpay is playing on her phone underneath the desk and Ryan is doodling, he is a great sketcher. Troy was asleep as usual. Chad and Taylor were flirting with their eyes which made Gabriella gag.

"THIS IS RETARTED" She hisses not meaning to say it out loud and everyone looks at her and even troy wakes up

"What was that Ms. Montez" Mrs. Squashes voices says crisply staring at her

"Nothing, sorry" She says back coldly

"Montez, office now" She says sternly

"THATS RETARTED I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" she retorts

"NOW" the teacher screams back

Gabriella grabs her books and storms out

"That was stupid she just said this class is retarded and boring" Sharpay snapped "And don't waste your breath I'm already going" She grabs her books and exits

Ryan stays quiet and shocked. Troy, Chad and Taylor are quietly laughing at the blowout. The bell rings 20 minutes after. Troy, Taylor and Chad are at their lockers.

"That was seriously hilarious" Troy says laughing

"Yeah she is a total bitch" Chad says

"Mrs. Squash is stupid and boring to" Taylor states

"True but Gabriella, what she did was hilarious and stupid you don't tell a teacher that" Troy says

"So True, dude what do you have?" Chad asks

"Co-ed gym with my dad" He says

"Lovely" Taylor says laughing "Me and Chad have Science, what a bore" She says

"Ugh I hate science" Chad groans

"I get hot girls to look at its all good for me" Troy says grabbing his gym bag

"Later, we will meet up after third for lunch" Taylor said and her and Chad went towards the science wing

"Yeah bye" Troy yells down the hall. He gets his gym bag and heads to the lockers room.

Gabriella and Sharpay got warning from the principle then met Ryan at their lockers thankfully not running into Troy and his snappy, good for nothing friends.

"I cannot believe that, it was boring and all I said was this is retarded I didn't even mean to" Gabriella says opening her locker and throwing her books in.

"But Mrs. Squash had a temper, and is very 'professional and old school' when it comes to teaching that's why it is stupid and retarded but no one mentions it to her" Ryan says

"I didn't mean to" Gabriella states "At least we don't have detention" She says

"Yeah I would be so mad, I have my nail appointment after school" Sharpay states

"I need my done, can I come" Gabriella asks

"Sure we can talk or it will be boring" Sharpay says as she gets books out for fashion art

"What do you have Ryan" Gabriella asks

"History, you?" He asked

"Gym, which I have to change for see you guys later" She says grabs her clothes and goes into the locker rooms for girls

Troy walks into the gym and sees they are doing basketball drill and he is all excited knowing his dad does opposite sex partners and he would probably get a hot one that he could show off to. He is shooting hoops with other guys when girls comes out and he sees Gabriella come out in white short shorts and a whit tank top with her black bra

"This isn't whore 101" he says loud as she glared

"So true, but I didn't think the Bastards of capital class was included either" she snaps back and goes along talking to other girls

"Okay line up" Coach Bolton says and all the guys and girls line up "We are doing basketball drills, girl and guy partners. This year we are having a school face off against girls and boys and to be fair we have paired you up with matching skills.

"Hard to pair Troy up" a guy on the team said

"Not really" Coach Bolton said "now pairs" He says and lists them off.

There is four people left Troy, Jason, Gabriella, and this ditzy Barbie names Alexis

"Troy and Gabriella" Coach Bolton said and handed troy a ball

Gabriella glares at Troy and he returns the same disgusted glare.

Everyone knew this was a bad pair up and they didn't really want to see what was happening next but kept going with the drills anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

In the gym everyone was kind of uneasy about Troy and Gabriella being paired up. Everyone knows they hate and despise each other with a passion. They were a pair to cause trouble around and no one likes their blowups. Everyone was eyeing their partners getting scared about was about to happen as Tory and Gabriella are staring each other down with a ball in his hand looking pissed.

"Chest Passes" Coach Bolton shouted and started

"This will be fun BITCH" Troy screams and threw the ball with a lot of force to Gabriella.

"BASTARD" She screams back louder and threw the ball harder

They get into a screaming match everyone watching intensely even Coach Bolton was having fun watching. The words got louder and the throwing got harder and harder,

"Whore" He yells

"Wanna be PIMP!" she screams

"Skank" He screams

"ASS HOLE" She spits back

"Dyke" he shouts

"Fag" She screams

"Cow" he screams he catches the ball and fall and he bursts out laughing with the guys

She stands up and glared at him. He was bending over laughing and this was her chance. She tightened her grip on the ball.

"JERK" she creams letting the ball fly at high speed and a huge crack is heard through the gym. Then she sees blood spilling from his nose"

"FUCKKKKKKKK, YOU BITCH YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE" He screams grabbing his nose

"So what if I did" She says calmly

"That's it" Coach Bolton shouts, "Montez bench" she struts over satisfied and sits down, "Troy locker room, Cross with him" he says and the boys enter the room dripping blood everywhere.

Everyone look terrified and continues passing the balls. Gabriella is playing with her nails bored. The doors open and the nurse comes in and talks to Coach Bolton.

"Jack, his nose is broken I put a temporary bandage on it" the nurse confirms

"Okay" He says

"After school I would go get a nose cast from the hospital so it will heal properly. It stopped bleeding and it will take about 2 weeks to heal." She says

"Okay thank you Karen" He says and she leaves.

Troy walks back in with a bandage that looks retarded and sits on the bench. Gabriella burst out laughing

"Never though you could look uglier" she laughs "I was wrong" Laughing

"I could make you uglier" He growls

"You are so not worth my time" She says and sits on the other bench laughing still"

The bell rings and she scurries to the change room. She gets changed, redoes her make –up, fixes her hair and leaves. She grabs her books from her locker and run up to the math wing. She knew for a fact that Troy wouldn't be in this AP algebra class right? WRONG!

The warning bell rang. Tons of kids came spilling in and in the crowd she saw him and her head started spinning with questions.

What? You are kidding? He is smart? He better not be in history with me I'll scream. She tells herself so mad. He takes the back seat two away from her glaring at her. A Barbie doll names Maddie came and sat beside him. She was smart but totally didn't show it.

The class drags on. Maddie and Troy were flirting over a note I could tell. The bell rang and they left, Maddie giggling as Troy was grabbing and pinching her ass. She loved it Gabriella could tell she wanted to puke. She walked to the front and saw paper. She picked up to through it away but saw it was the flirting note. She opened it and immediately started laughing. She had to show Sharpay she shoved it in her pocket and ran to her locker.

"Sharpay" She says rushing to her locker, "Troy's in gym and math but okay.." She starts

"You broke his nose" She states

"Yes, but he was flirting with Maddie in Math, and I have the note" she said lifting it up

"Sick" Ryan said and Sharpay's mouth fell

"Cafeteria, table, note now" she says

They all walk into the cafeteria and sit at the normal table. She pulls out the note and they start reading it. The note read this.

_Hey Troy... I'm itching for the party_

_Yeah, well the beds are comfy, and I'm undressing you with my eyes, I love that orange thong of yours. Lace is it?_

You're naughty Troy ,

_Yeah well that thong can easily be ripped by my teeth, let me help take it off_

_Okay, how about we have a warm-up tomorrow and hook up Friday party_

_How about we don't and say we did I like girls in suspense._

_But Troy I'm horny and wet already_

_How about you don't let it slip through in the little skirt showing your fine ass off sexy M_

_It's hard but okay ;) Sex me up_

_I Will you have to patient for me _

_Done ;) _

The three burst out laughing and all the cafeteria looks at them and they shrug it off.

"Then the bell rang and he was pinching her ass and slapping it her giggling the whole time it was funny but I wanted to puke" Gabriella said.

"That is hilarious, anyways I heard about the blowout in gym" Ryan said

"Yeah the bastard deserves his nose broken" She said and sees him walking in with the cast and sits with Taylor and Chad who gasp at the sight of him.

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan keep chatting and eating their lunch laughing about everything.

--

Troy walks in with his lunch and sits down as Chad and Taylor gasp at his nose.

"Bro what the fuck" Taylor says concerned

"The bitch broke my nose" he says

"What!' Chad exclaims

"My Father partnered us up and we got into a screaming throwing ball harder match, I made her fall then she stood up while I was laughing bent over, I hear jerk then a ball hit my nose and a loud crack and start seeing blood pouring from my nose" He says

"Ewe" Taylor says "I'm Glad you are ok though" She says and hugs him. They start eating and talking about other things. Until the end of lunch bell rings and the students start pouring out of the cafeteria.

They all get books and walk to the other classes ignoring each other. Gabriella made her way to History as Sharpay and Ryan went to drama. Taylor and Chad had gym with coach Bolton and Troy made his way to the last class. Gabriella sat at the front of this class since she loves history and she was actually good at it. The bell ran and Tory walked in she stood up and they were both staring at each other,

They started yelling in unison which was really weird

"I can't believe this" They screamed and they sighed

"YOU'RE IN ALL MY CLASSES" They both yelled

"ME? YOU!" they screamed

"I CANT TAKE THIS" They yell and both storm out and go separate ways towards the office. They both walk in squeezing through the door at the same time.

The principal sees them and is really confused

"What is wrong Troy, Gabriella?" he asks

"HE IS ALL MY CLASSES" Gabriella screams

"SHE IS IN ALL MY CLASSES" Troy screams

"We are sorry but they are no available classes" Principle Matthews announced

"MAKE ROOM" they shouted

"Come into my office and we will talk" He said

Gabriella and Troy walked into his office and sat in their chairs in a huff and crosses their arms. Principle Matthew's looked up class schedules on the computer and they could tell it would be a long time as he sighs and get their schedules up on the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of discussion and many complaints the principle stated that there was no way they could separate them so they just had to deal. The bell ran and they walked to their locker quiet and angry. Gabriella went with Sharpay to get her nails done while Troy went home to play basketball to relive stress. For both of them it was officially the worst first day of school ever.

The next day Gabriella got up already dreading school again. She got up did her usual routine then got dressed and checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans. She put on a simple white V-neck. She put on a red belt and red flats for some colour. Her hair was straightened pulled back with a red hand band. She grabbed her black and white channel purse and went to her corvette and headed to school.

Troy got up and got showered. He put on surf shorts, and a simple white t-shirt over a wife beater. He slipped on his DC shoes and was on his way. He got into his Mercedes and headed to the school parking lot even though school was turning out to be hell this year.

They both met up with their friends and started towards their locker. This time they knew the stare down would be pretty intense and the friends weren't really prepared to see this. The stare down consisted of insults and glared but this one was only intense glaring.

"Bolton" She snarled her hand on her hip glaring into his eyes that where gray and dark

"Montez" He growled back and did the same

The friends just looked at each other feeling so weird. Usually the stare consisted of a insult each 2 minutes of glaring then we would walk away. This glare was reaching 5 minutes and no one was backing down. Everything was wrong, all classes together, and hell was now brought upon each of them.

"Gabby, can we just get on with fucking school and forget this bastard" Sharpay whined

"TROY!" Taylor screamed

"WHAT" He snapped turning his head away from her.

"I win. Later loser" Gabriella spat and started walking to her locker hitting his shoulder.

"The bell rang and we will be late and get detention" Taylor stated

"Yeah dude, come on" Chad said taking Taylors hand.

All six of them grab their books and scatter to English and make in just in time. The bell rings and they all sit down.

--

The morning classes were all so boring. It was now lunch time and it was not going to be pretty. Gabriella went to the cafeteria for lunch today, yet so did Troy. Gabriella got her lunch and was walking to her table and troy was to when he ran into her. She looks up to see it was him.

"WATCH IT JERK" She scowls and the school looks and sighs

"Don't be such a COW!" He growls back

She was lost for words then remembered the note he was flirting with and thought that would work.

"I heard you were passing notes in class how many guys do you flirt with at school?" she asks

"I would flirt with you but with your mustash it's hard to tell whether or not you're supposed girl hormones could handle it" he answers

" At least I don't talk about Zekes hot orange thong! or was it pink lace I know how much you love guys g-strings " She retorts

"I'm not gay ok at least I have dated the opposite sex you haven't had a date with a male since kindergarten" he states snobby

"Un like you I date outside of the box" She snaps back

"Yeah girls" He laughs in reply.

Chad and Ryan both stand up walking to their friends

"Whoa, that is way outside the box" Chad laughs

"Shut up! She is not gay" Ryan fires back

"Says the fag that has been wearing pink hats and pants since the first grade" Chad states

"They are fashionable" he shouts

"I'm not gay" She shouts

"Prove it" Troy challenges

"Fine" she shouts and struts over to the soccer captain Tyler. She grads his shirts and pulls him close and full on starts making out with him as he returns the kiss. She pulls back and walks over to Troy who's mouth was dropped open. "Now that this is settled" she says

"At least I'm good looking" She says

"You are pretty hot but this makes you much better" She chucks her spaghetti with sauce at him

"Fuck you" He screams and throws his pudding onto her hair

They start chucking food and soon it turns into a full on food fight. Sharpay and Ryan duck under the table to not get covered.

Gabriella and Troy start throwing food as they keep backing up into the cafeteria. He thros a orange and she gets winded. She drops her tray and when she gets her breath she charged and pushes him knocking the trophy case but he grabs her hand and pulls her in to.

"OMG" They scream and the trophy case comes falling to the ground. They get covered in shards of glass and everyone looks at them

Mr. Bolton walks in and sees them

"MR. BOLTON, MS. MONTEZ, go to the nurse get cleaned up then the principle's office now" He shouts and all the kids find a place to sit.

They both get up glaring at each other angrily. They get up and walk to the nurse office angrily in pain form shards of glass. Gabriella counted 2 spots where she was bleeding and Troy only 1. They were both lucky the trophy case didn't fall on top of them.

The nurse gets all the shards of glass off as much as she can. She puts bandages on the few cuts that she had to pull glass out of that was bleeding. They where are all better then gloomily walked to the office to see Mr. Matthews not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Troy, Gabriella, sit and I hope this stops being a day to day occurrence" He says "Now I don't know what had gotten into you to but this punishment is not the kindest" he states

They both groaned and looked at each other.

"Since there was a food fight we had to send everyone home covered in food, so you are both staying in those clothes and cleaning up the cafeteria and the janitor did the glass. Since the trophy case was broken you have to polish the trophy's and carry then all to the staff room for storage until we can have a new one built. And finally for causing a food fight and breaking the trophy case you will both have Saturday detention form 830-330." He states

"But Mr. Matthews" Gabriella complained

"Saturday is our day off" Troy groans

"Saturday detention, end of it now go clean the janitors left their supplied out have fun" He states and dismisses them.

They walk angrily to the Cafeteria and groan as it is covered in so much food. It almost made then gag. They both look at each other glare then start cleaning.

At 5:30 they just finished bringing the trophies which were freshly polished to the staff room. They were all done cleaning the lunch room, and done the trophies. The lunchroom was spotless you could eat of the floor. They felt disgusting and could not believe they had Saturday detention alone together.

"Finally" Gabriella spoke "I can shower punishment over"

"Not yet Montez" Troy spoke "We have detention damn I'm going to be hung over"

"Shit! The party not cool" She said

"Whatever Montez, I'm out" he says

Troy walked to his locker grabbed his stuff and walked past her into the parking lot. She did the same. When she got home she showered and did whatever. He showered, played basketball showered again then did whatever for the night.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait it would have been out last Sunday however right before i was going to put it on the computer crashed and i have been away till tonight. Thank goodness for flash drives anyway i have written more I just have to transfer to the computer so they will be out ASAP. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday and no-one could stay focused. Tonight the Rogers were having their party. It was the first big bash of many. Their backyard was amazing with an infinity pool and Jacuzzi for 20 people. This was the first big bash because Gabriella and Troy would be going which definitely made it a huge deal.

After school Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella went to the Evan's house. It was close to the Rogers and they more time to get ready.

Gabriella was like Sharpay's sister, she never had. They share clothes all the time being the same size. At each other's house they both had a closet. They both showered and got into sweats with their hair in messy buns. They walked into the two closest and put together two amazing outfits for the party. They both went to Sharpay's two person on-suite bathroom. They did their make-up as usual, adding more colour since it was a party. They finished their make-up then went to get dressed.

Gabriella went for a sparkly, fun, party girl, with a sexy flare look. She put on a fire red bra showing the straps as she slips on a sparkly sequined black tube top hugging her curves body. She added a black mini skirt that showed on her long tanned legs. She added Sharpay's thick red belt around her hips. She then finished it off with high heeled red pumps. She then went to the accessory wall for jewellery.

Sharpay chose a flirty, sexy, cute girly look. She put on a pink baby doll top with thick tie up straps. She showered her black bra straps. She put on a white skirt just above her knees. She put on pink strappy sandals. She went over with Gabriella to the wall of accessories for jewellery.

Sharpay decided on a pink heart silver chained necklace that lay beside her collarbone giving her neck more length. She added silver bangles that went half way down her arm. She found a pair of Gabriella's white gold earrings which she was allowed to borrow of course. She put on her normal rings then went over to do her hair. Gabriella added red hooped earrings. She put on her regular white gold star pendant necklace that ended just on her collarbone. She added a silver bracelet he borrowed from Sharpay on her left arm as she added her watch on her right arm. She also went to do her hair.

Sharpay curled her long blonde hair resting just below her shoulder blades. Gabriella put her up in a messy but fancy looking bun. A strand of her brown locks was running down the side of her face adding more to her gorgeous face. After they were ready they grabber their purses to match their outfits. Sharpay had a light pink guess purse well Gabriella borrowed Sharpay's small red Prada clutch. They went downstairs and met up with Ryan.

Ryan was wearing khaki pants and a white button up shirt. It was so unusual for him but he could definitely pull it off. He kept his hair messed up a bit but looked sexy without a hat on.

"Whoa! Ryan you look hot!" Gabriella exclaimed hugging him

"Bro you clean up nice! Who knew?" Sharpay said laughing hugging him as well

"Thanks girls" hugging them back "you both look gorgeous"

They eat a quick bite to eat then get into Gabriella's corvette and head to the Rogers house.

After school Chad went to Troy's and they would be picking up on Taylor on their way to the party.

Troy showered and went to get dressed. Since he was on the main guests he decided he had to look good as usual. He put on dark loose jeans showing the top of his corona boxers. He then slipped on a red polo top showing visible abs as he decided to avoid wearing a muscle shirt underneath. He ruffled his damp hair but it still looked sexy as usual with the casual look it always had.

Chad also got showered up and got dressed in nothing special. A pair of light blue jeans with a Jack Daniel's belt buckle showing. He then just added a baggy yellow shirt that read _the more I drink the prettier you get _a typical shirt for Chad to be wearing.

They both ate dinner which Troy's cook had prepared. They got their wallets, grabbed their keys and went into Troy's Lexus SUV which sat more than two people. They pulled up to Taylor's house and Chad went and knocked on the door. She answered and his jaw dropped in a totally good way making her giggle, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She was wearing a short above kneel forest green halter dress. She straightened her black letting it flow down her back pushed out of her face with a green head band. She had green flats on with silver hopped earrings, a silver bracelet, her ring form Chad on her left ring finger and the necklace with the Chinese symbol for love on it. They walked and slipped into the SUV. She received compliments from her boyfriend and "brother", Troy. They headed towards the Rogers house all ready to have a good time.

Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay pulled into the long laneway of the Rogers just as Taylor. Chad and Troy did beside them. They were the biggest guests so they always parked in the laneways of the host's party, they all roll their eyes at each other and get out of their cars.

At 11:00 the party was in full swing. The dance floor was packed with music that you could hear anyways as the base was pulsing loudly around the property, the pool was busy and the Jacuzzi had about 20 people in it sitting comfortably. In the middle on the Jacuzzi Gabriella was resting under the arm of Tyler Rogers, the soccer captain she kissed during the blow up in the cafeteria. She was in her fire red bra and boy briefs she was wearing underneath her outfit. He was tall with gorgeous honey coloured brown hair and the most emerald green eyes anyone would see. He also had a million dollar smile that made girls all over him as well. He always hooked-up with Gabriella at parties, especially ones hosted at his house, Around 11:30 they got out wrapping towels around their bodies. She grabs her belonging and follows him up to his room which she was familiar with. The smell, the look, and the clean made bed in his room. Even after alcohol and hangovers she always remembered it as she was into him and everything he came with, he was the whole package. He pushed her gently against the door kissing her feverishly moving roughly but passionately to her neck hitting her trigger spot as she let a small moan escape her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he staggers to his bed falling over manoeuvring their way under the blankets. They got into major make-out sessions rarely taking a break. They finally both 

fell asleep around 3 after making out for the 3 or so hours. They both shared amount of hickies around their neck and collarbone as he also had a few on his chest.

Around 11:00 Troy was leading Maddie by the hand upstairs to a quest room he was familiar with where he hooked up with a lot girls when parties where held at this house. The room was him and no-one knew to not bother it or they would be in for a beating. They got into the room as she was up against the wall with his lips crashing along hers trailing down to her collarbone fast nibbling on it as well. She was slowly discarded of most of her clothes revealing see through orange lace lingerie. His face lit up and she knew she made the right chose of underwear. She peels his shirt off unbuckling his belt tugging his pants which fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them.

"Your turn" he whispered sexily taking her bra off laying her down on the bed him crawling on top of her.

Around 12:30 they are both lying down on the bed out of breath, sweaty, and both naked. They had both had a very good go of sex and they were both very pleased. He thought she was gorgeous and amazing as she had never had a more powerful orgasm then he just made her experience. They soon where making out wrapped in each other arms. Their lips were a perfect match in texture, heat and lust as their tongues started getting tangled in their mouths. Around 2am they fell asleep exhausted both needing the rest form the nights activities they were involved in.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning around 7:30 Gabriella stirred as the sun was hitting her face through the window. She checked her watch and sat up right away causing her headache from to much alcohol hit her like a ton of bricks. She squinted into the light grabbing her clothes, slipping them on smelling like spilt alcohol. She rushed out of the house fiddling with her car keys while her eyes were squinted heading towards her car. She got into her car, put her Chanel oversize sunglasses on and drove home fast.

Around 7:45 Troy wakes up to the sun with a killer headache as well. He moves and sat up making his head sting. He looked at the naked sleeping Maddie who happened to be gorgeous in his eyes. He then glanced towards the clock and was shocked.

"Shit I have to go" He swore

He jumped out of bed stepping in the used condom. He flicked it off pulling on his alcohol smelling clothed form the previous night not caring. He shook is hair and slowly made his way to the car tripping over the rug a few times. He searched for his aviators as he got in the car finally finding them and slipping them on before driving to the school. He pulls into the parking lot around 8:20.

Gabriella screeched into her laneway. She bolted up to her room with a killer headache. She jumped in the shower letting the heat of the water feel amazing against her heated skin. She got dried off and dressed. She slipped on American eagle sweat pants and a simple t-shirt covering her collarbone and shoulder hickies. She throws her damp hair in a messy bun, gets back into her car, and drives to the parking lot.

Gabriella and Troy both pull into the parking lot. They both get out of the cars laughing at how each of them looked ridiculous. They go to the classroom really tired. They go to the detention classroom where there were only 2 desks and they knew they were the only two for the day. They both are wearing their sunglasses and lay their heads which were really heaving on the desk hiding from the florescent lighting of the school.

Mrs. Wilson comes in and laughs at the site "Glad to see you two are both awake and ready for detention"

They look at her glaring through their glasses which she couldn't notices.

"Today, you can talk to each other or sleep. Id either of you exit this room there will be another Saturday detention which we all don't want. Therefore I'm sure you won't be disobeying the rules. Lunch will be served round 11:30." She states

"What about using the bathroom, you can't make us wait" Troy states and asked at the same time

"Well since you haven't been in this room it's through that door" She says pointing to a door at the back of the room. "Be good" she states and left closing the door.

They both groan and fall asleep. About an hour later they wake up. It was a very awkward silence until Tory spoke up.

"Hook-up last night?" He asked her dryly

"Fooled around, but we all know you did. OHH TROY" mimicking Maddie

"Yeah Maddie is a moaner" He said

"I see" she nods "why are we talking it's so not like us" She asks

"Well I'm bored, and to be honest this whole thing is stupid we fight for nothing" He states

"Yeah well we are just too different to get along" She says

"I know" he says "my friends bed to differ"

"Mine to they say we are so alike when the truth is we aren't" she replies

"Well, you are popular because your kindness, personality, style, wealth, and your sexy body of course" he says thinking _ SHIT DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD_

_He said I was hot _She thinks and break into a smile

"Well you're sporty, nice to certain people, wealthy, and your looks too" She says

"Did you just hear yourself" he asks

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaims "we are identical but the opposite sex" she states not believing it

"We have actually been fighting all these years for absolutely nothing" He states clearly

"We should be East highs couple, instead we were oblivious and are east highs royalty, but enemies" She laughs thinking it's retarded and stupid.

"We can start out friends" He states

"Friends" holding out her hand she says

"Friends" he replies shaking her hand.

"So you hooked up with Maddie? Guess the note worked" she asks and states

"Yeah, by the way how did you know about the note" he asked

"I found it" she says laughing and he turn a light shade of pink,

"Oh" he says, "can you believe we are in all classes together?" he asks cautiously

"No but it will be okay now" she says

"Yeah I think it will" He agrees

Around 11:30 to cafeteria trays where brought in. They both contained a gross looking ham sandwich, a apple and a carton of milk

"I hate school lunches" he groans and pushes the tray onto the teachers desk

"You where in the cafeteria kitchen Wednesday" she stated remembering the food fight

"Don't remind me, I forgot my lunch, Chef makes the best ever" He states

"Same:" she sighs "Our cook makes the most amazing lunched I love them and hate when I forget them" She states as well

"I am officially freaked out" he states

"Why?" She asks

"We are identical" He states laughing

"I'm not eating this" she says throwing the tray down beside his on the desk

"How about we go to LePlaza to eat after detention" He asks " AS FRIENDS" he exclaims

"Sure" she says laughing

They keep talking passing the time by laughing and joking around like real friends. All of the sudden the door opens and Mrs. Wilson comes in.

"You may leave" she says

They immediately jump out of their seats and run to the parking lot laughing together.

"So LePlaza?" she asks when they are at their cars

"Yeah I'll meet you there" he states

"Okay" She agrees getting into her corvette as he gets into his Lexus SUV

They start their cars and head towards LePlaza. It was a little fancy restaurant. Most people went on special occasions or celebrations. However for Troy and Gabriella it was a restaurant that lived up to the standards of the wealthy residence residing in Albuquerque.


	7. Chapter 7

They had just finished their meals and were talking to each other.

"I'm glad we're being friends we can actually talk without fighting" Gabriella said

"Me too but, I don't think we should tell the school, it would be chaotic" he stated the facts

"You're right wow that was smart of you" she compliments

"I'm not as dumb as you think Gabriella" he stated

"Yeah I guess" giggling she says it

"So, we live close to each other we can hang out and stuff just secretly" He suggests

"Wow Bolton, me and you sneaking around like a couple" She side joking

"NO!" he exclaims

"Calm down Troy" she says laughing "I was kidding"

"Yeah I knew that" He said rolling his eyes

"Sure you did" she spoke

"Yeah, well I guess we should go" He suggest

"Yeah we should" Gabriella spoke

They both pay with cash laying it on the table in the black folder the waiter had given the one bill in. The get their belongings and head towards their car.

"Troy, a word of advice?" she said in a question form

"Yeah?" he asked

"Shower and change" she said laughing

"Yeah, I didn't have time before detention so that's definitely on my to do list" he said laughing

"Okay bye Troy" she said hugging him and getting in her corvette and drove away

Troy stood there utterly confused about what just happened even though he shouldn't have. Taylor hugs him all the time because their friends more like brother and sister but still. He starts thinking _am I starting to like her? NO! I can't be, this is so weird. _He knew it was weird but he wanted more and that scared him._ No we are friends. And friends hug it was a friendly hug, yeah good._ He quickly stopped thinking that and it passed through his head. He gets into his Lexus and drives towards his house. He pulls in to see Chad waiting. Since it was a nice day he parked outside and walked over to Chad.

"Dude" Chad yelled "what was the hold up?" he asked

"I had detention man" He reminded his friend

"I know till 3:30 its 6:00" His friend stated the facts

"I went shopping at basketball world for new basketball shoes and practice outfits" Troy lied

"Can I see them" he asks

"Sure" Troy says thinking _Thank god I took the Lexus their Thursday and haven't unloaded yet._

He grabs the bags and hands some to Chad, closes the hatch and they walk to Troy's big room. They laid the stuff on the bed as Chad starting looking through them.

"Dude you got the new MJ100 shoes?" he asks

"Yeah they were on sale actually" Troy says

"How much were they?" Chad asks

"About 300 I think" Troy states

"Have to get them, they are usually 400" he states

"Yeah I would've bought them anyway" Troy states

"Yeah but think of it like this, it is another hundred dollars to spend on something else" He says

"So true" Troy says putting away his clothes and shoes

"So how was Maddie last night, she was pretty loud" Chad says

"Yeah she is a moaner but it makes me satisfied that I make her moan like that" he says

"Was she any good?" Chad asks

"Yeah the best I wouldn't mind fucking her again" Troy says

"She must be good you don't sleep with girls more than once too often" Chad says

"Yeah, I know she earns it though" Troy states positively

"So other news how was detention?" Chad asked laughing

"Fine I guess" He said thinking of the new friendship he gained

"Fight with the She-Devil herself?" he asked

Troy didn't like friends being called that but it was a secret. "No I slept the whole time" he lied to his friend

"Oh okay. So want to play some one-on-one" Chas asks

"Yeah sure dude" Tory said grabbing the ball and heading downstairs his friend on his heels.

Gabriella drove away towards her house slightly confused she was thinking a lot. _Why did I just hug Troy? What was I thinking? Wait. We're friends and I always hug my friends like Ryan and Sharapy. But I felt electricity through my body unlike when I hug Ryan. Wait. Do I like Troy? Wait. What am I thinking? I like Tyler. His eyes, his hair, those lips that touch my warm skin. _She got shivers just thinking it and put the thought of liking Troy out of her mind. She smiles and pulls into her garage. She grabs her belonging and goes up to her room after saying yes to Cassandra one of the workers. Since her mom was always away Cassandra was like her mom and they were really close. Gabriella flopped down on her bed still tired from the night before her headache almost gone. She turned on her iPod deck with her remote and drifted off asleep listening to bleeding love.

Meanwhile well she was sleeping Sharpay came over. She was let in by Cassandra and was sent to her room. She went up to see Gabriella sleeping. She didn't want to wake her so she went and sat on the lazy boy leather couch that was against the wall facing Gabriella's bed. She was looking through a scrapbook her and Gabriella made recently of their past summer. There were pictures of herself, Gabriella, and Ryan in La and at lava springs. There were pictures of her and Gabriella goofing around on sleepovers and dressing in ridiculous outfits. Then her favourite picture was the last one being the only picture on the page decorated with lots of designs and notes they have written. It was the country clubs formal and they have both been invited by their friends. Nate asked Gabriella and Hunter asked Sharpay. Gabriella was in a long spaghetti strap ocean blue to the floor dress with a slit on the side to her knee. She had on strappy silver sandals. Her Hair was curly resting on her shoulder blades. Sharpay was in a strapless baby pink to the floor dress. Her long blonde hair straightened ending wear her dress started. The blonde complemented the pink. She had on white sandals. The guys were blown away. The picture was of Gabriella and Sharpay smiling in the gazebo outside. IT was a gorgeous setting. They were smiling and hugging each other as being best friends since they were 2 years of age. They had written comments about the night and day and it was the best scrapbook they had ever. Without thinking she gently dropped it into the box under the little table she got it from but it made a big THUMP. Gabriella shot straight up realizing it was just Sharpay.

"OH MY GOD Shar you scared me" Gabriella said

"Sorry girl" She said going and sitting on the bed

"What you up to?" Gabriella asked

"I was just looking at our scrapbook while waiting to go shopping" She said in a duh tone

"Oh Shar I'm sorry we were suppose to go after detention" She said

"You ditched me for him" Sharpay said laughing

"Sharpay I can explain" She said

"I understand" Sharpay stated

"Gabriella asked dumbfounded

"Yeah, you weren't answering your cell so I called Tyler and he explained that you where there catching up on what you couldn't do last night because of detention" She said

"Yeah" Gabriella said thinking _I so owe Tyler _Sighing relieved

"So was he good" Sharpay asked

"Yup" she nods not actually have going all the way with him YET.

"So still up for shopping" Sharpay asked

"Yeah Sharpay it's me you are talking to plus I need cover up. Just let me change" Gabriella says

She gets into skinny jeans and walks out in a bra putting on a yellow Hollister shirt. Sharpay is laughing

"I know why you need cover her up. Girl those hickies are huge and dark" Sharpay stated

"He is good at biting and sucking on my skin, I love his lips" Gabriella stated

"Oh okay" Sharpay laughs "Let's hit the mall" Gabriella nodded.

They grabbed their purses, their keys and left. They said goodbye to Cassandra and went into Sharpay's mustang.

On the way to the mall they decided to have a sleepover since they didn't have anything planned Sunday. After shopping they went back to Gabriella's and started their night of girl talk and fun.

**A/N: One of my longer chapters I know it was dragged on a little but I really enjoyed this Chapter I hope you all do to please REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday morning Troy wakes up yawning. He was up late practicing basketball with Chad then they watched movies till about 3 in the morning. IT was 8:30 and Troy wanted to stay asleep but he couldn't fall asleep again. After badly regretting waking up due to the sun, he got up and staggered into the bathroom where the freezing cold tile floor woke him up. He had a shower letting the hot water stream down his body waking him up, but also relaxing him. All of a sudden a picture of Gabriella pops into his head and he smiles. He couldn't stop thinking of what a great friend she could be. He couldn't call her so he got out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and went on his laptop.

He went onto the East high email list. The email lists was accessible to people with password although the people had to except the message. He found hers and entered his password to receive it. He wrote an email. He hid is email address so not even she would not know who it was. In case her friends were around he did that. He sent it then searched the net looking up stuff about basketball and stuff. He then starting watching a game he missed last night on so the occupied him.

It was 9:00 and Sharpay and Gabriella were asleep in Gabriella's room. There was junk food, movies, and soda all over the sitting area where they watched movies. There were magazines on the couched and they were asleep on Gabriella's bed.

All of a sudden her computer made a noise. "YOU GOT MAIL" it squeaked" East high chat." It woke Sharpay up. She stretched and decided to check it out. She sat on the computer chair at the desk and opened the screen. The mail icon was open. She clicked on it and it opened. She looks who it was from and it was blank.

"Great they hid their address" she said rolling her e eyes continue to reading the email. When she was done her eyes where wide and her mouth was dropped. She was in complete shock. "Brie wake up" she shrieked

"What?" Gabriella Groaned

"You got a mystery e-mail" She said

Gabriella was curious and walked over and sat on the other chair. It read,

_TO: Gabriella Montez_

_From: (blank)_

_Dear G,_

_I need to see you soon, we need to talk please if you agree meet me at the spot around 4:30 or so. I think you know the spot I mean if not don't hesitate to ask ;) _

_Love your Mystery Man friend_

"What the hell" She said acting surprised even though she think she knew who it was

"Are you going?" Sharpay asked curiously

"No, it could be a creep, obviously a person, a guy form east high wanting to hook up with me its retarded" Gabriella spoke deleting the email

"Good idea" Sharpay yawns

"What are you doing today" Gabriella asks

"I have this family spa thing with my mom" She sighed

"That will be fun" Gabriella said

"I guess, we are going to Spa Elite." She said

"Sharpay that is an hour away, they have the best treatments ever. We went for my 13th birthday we loved it" She stated

"I know but it is with my mom" She groaned

"Money of her spent on pampering you that is horrible" Gabriella stated sarcastically

"True, yeah I guess it will be okay" She stated

"And hot guys, maybe on giving you a massage" Gabriella said

"Oh my god, I have to get ready we are leaving in 2 hours, thanks girl bye" She said grabbing her things giving Gabriella a hug and left fast.

Gabriella walked over to her laptop. She retrieved the E-mail from the deleted folder. She hit reply and typed something quickly. She hid her name and sent it

Troy was about to go downstairs when his computer beeped, He went over and clicked on the email icon

_To: Troy Bolton_

_From: (blank) _

_Of course I'll meet you at 4:30 be who you think I am or else ;) it better be the spot form Saturday._

_Your mystery female friend 3_

Troy's smile lit up and deleted it in case Chad came over. He knew she got the message. He went downstairs and had some breakfast. He couldn't wait to hang out with her. It wouldn't be the best idea but they were friends.

Gabriella had a shower and got dressed after she ate lunch. She got dressed into a pair of jean shorts and a red halter top. She applied cover up hiding the hickies Tyler gave her as much as possible. She looked outside and saw that it could possibly rain later on in the day. She Grabbed a black fitted lulu 

lemon hooded sweater. She looked at the clock and it was 4:00. She got her purse from the floor and went into the garage getting her keys out. She sat in her car, put the keys in the ignition turning it on and driving off out of the garage. She put her roof up in case it rained. She got to LePlaza restaurant and saw in the corner of the parking lot a familiar guy leaning against his Mercedes. She pulled up beside him. He looked around and got in the car.

"Hey Gabriella" He said smiling

"Hi Troy "She said what did you want

"Do I have to have a reason to see my friend?" He asks

"No I guess not "She giggles "I'm glad you hid your email Sharpay read it first but I told her it was a creep" Laughs

"Oh okay, I thought it was a good idea" he said

"Yeah it was thanks" She said

"So want to hang out, I know a spot where no one would look for me" he said " because as far as I know no one else knows about it" he said smiling

"Yeah sure" she said

"Drive to the park and park near the forest there. I will meet you by your car okay." He suggested

"Okay but why don't we just go at the same time" she asked

"I will, but I'll park on the other side just in case okay" he explains

"Okay see you there" she says smiling

He gets out making sure no-one was around. He gets in his car. Gabriella Drives to the park as she sees him pull out of the parking lot after her. She arrived in the parking lot. She doesn't know why but she got out her cover girl wet slicks lip gloss and applied a fresh layer on her lips. She straightened out her hair. All of a sudden there was a knock on her window. She rolls down the window thinking it was troy but she was wrong. Her eyes widened

"What are you doing here" she asks

"The question is, what are you doing here?" the person says confused


	9. Chapter 9

"I came for a walk" Gabriella spoke

"Right, We came here before and you got covered in mud you hated it and swore you would never come back so what is the real reason" The person asked

"Fine, I was looking for you" She admitted defeated

"Really, why?" Ryan asked

"Sharpay is an hour away with your mom and I was bored" She said

"Well you're lucky I'm on my way home so we don't have to walk in the park" he smiles friendly

"Okay, well since I came for a walk I'll walk scamper home with you" She offers

Ryan tightened the grip on the dog leash. Scamper was the Evan's Jack Russell Terrior. He was tiny but very cute and he loved running in the park and Ryan took him for a walk all the time. Gabriella started walking down the street and turned to see Troy. She mouthed "5 minutes" he nodded and she continues walking with Ryan. We around the corner and we were talking.

"So Brie, I was wondering?" he started

"Yeah Ry" She asked

"Do you know if Martha likes me" he asks

"Martha Cox?" she asked

"Yeah, I really like her but I'm really shy to talk to her" He confesses

"I don't know but I can find out for you hun" Gabriella stated

"Really?" He asked hopeful

"Yeah" She said

"Thanks Brie" He said and hugged her

She reached for her cell phone in her pocket it wasn't there as she purposefully left it in the car. She stops and searches her pockets.

"Brie what's wrong" he asked

"I forgot my cell phone in my car" She says all dramatic

"Oh, you can't live without it" He laughs

"It's not funny I'm waiting for a call" She said "It's important"

"Form you" he asks

"Tyler. I have to go Ryan bye" she hugs him and runs around the corner then start walking towards her car where Troy was leaning against

Troy saw her walking towards him. She was in jean short shorts. He tanned legs where making her way towards him. Did he ever want to run his hand up those legs hearing her giggle her giggle in was in awe.

_God TROY! Snap out of it we are friends we can't be anything else. I made Maddie orgasm like never before. We are meeting tonight again. Mmmm Maddie. _

He convinced himself and stood there and she approached close towards him. She entered the gravel parking lot walking closer to her car.

_God he looks so sexy in that outfit. His hair that way is voice when he talks, his blue sapphire eyes, and that smile. Wait Gabriella what I'm I thinking I like Tyler. And we are getting so close. Tyler is going to be my bf. _

She squeals inside and stops in front of Troy.

"Stalking my Bolton" She asks joking

"Well of course" He says rolling his eyes

"so let's go before someone else sees us" she mentions

"Follow me Ella" He says and walks into the trees

"Ella?" she asks

"Well your friends call you Brie and your parents probably call you Gabby and well Ella is different so I'll be unique and call you that" he says

"I like it" she says smiling

They walk for a few more minutes when they stop in a little clearing. It was surrounded by trees. To a side there was a little picnic table that was old and rotten. Then in the center was a old wood play structure. It was ancient. There were still two swings that where hanging. Troy walkover to one of them and sat down. Gabriella cautiously followed and sat on the other creaking swing.

"What is this place" she asks

"The old park" he said "I would always come to play here when I was six. They then decided to make a better one and they couldn't afford to take this down so they implanted trees to hide the eye sore , but I love it" he spoke

"It's so gorgeous and historic though. I don't think it is an eye sore" She tells him honestly

"Well when I'm older I would love to rebuild this park, just this part because it is so pretty. Even on rainy days" he states

"Why do you come here Troy" She asks

"To think about stuff, escape my life at school, my friends, and just lose myself in my own world" he says

"That must be nice" She said

"Yeah it is" he says

"So do you and your friends hang out here as well" she asks him

"No, only me and you now know about it, don't tell anyone, but whenever you need to think or escape you can come here" he says

"But this is your spot" She says

"It is our spot now" he said

"Thanks Troy" she said "Can we trade cell numbers cause E-mail is going to be a pain if I want to talk when I'm not at home" she laughs

"Sure" he says and hands her his phone as she hands him hers

They enter their numbers and exchange phones again. Troy burst out laughing.

"Bella Ella" he says "I love it" He says

"You're the only one with that in their phone don't tell" She says "Oh by the way Hottie T, what is with that" she says laughing

"We have to hide our identity" he says

"True" she says smiling

They sit and swing in a silence but a comfortable silence.

"Troy, this is going to be hard to keep a secret" She said "Our friendship"

"I Know" He said sighing "but it would be chaotic and I don't think I could handle my friends, could you?" he asked honestly

"No way they would flip" She says

"yeah and we would not be alone it would suck" he said "It is just hard to find places to hang out that's all" he said

"Our houses are big enough" she says

"True" He says" Well I have to go okay?" he said

"Okay why?" she said

"Honestly?" He asks

"Yes friends don't keep secrets" she said

"I'm hooking up with Maddie again" he said

"Wow twice" she said

"Yeah bye Ella" he said

"I should go to" she says standing up and they keep walking towards the parking lot.

They reach the parking lot and no one in around. Gabriella hugs Troy as he hugs back.

"Bye Troy" She says heading towards her car

"Bye Ella" he says and runs off towards his car. He is half way there and turns around to see her walking towards the car still. Her hips swaying as she walks. He shakes it off as his phone rings.

"Hello:" he answers

"Babe, where are you" Maddie's voice comes through the receiver

"On my way" he says

"My parents went out for the night" she says

"Sweet deal" He says

"I can't wait to hold you and do other things" she says giggling

"Babe save it because I don't want to get too turned on and hard, I'm on my way be right there" he says hanging up his phone and speeding towards her house.

So Troy spends the night at Maddie's fooling around. This was their second time and she was better not boring like his other two timers. He was into Maddie and didn't know why. It was weird but he enjoyed it.

Gabriella drove home alone. She turned on her CD and the song Bleeding Love came on and she sang along to it loving the song. She pulled onto her laneway as it started raining. She parked inside the garage and went inside. She went to her room. Which was now clean as her cleaner probably picked it up well she was gone. She got into AE sweats and a Hollister t-shirt with her black sweater wrapped around her. They were really good friends that was it. She wouldn't and couldn't let it get to anymore than that. She leaned down thinking and about 5 minutes later she was curled up on her bed fast asleep.

The next day was Monday and another day of school. This would be interesting for sure. She got up and did her usual routine. She was lazy and put on a pair of Hollister sweat pants and an Abercrombie simple t-shirt and her brown fabric boots. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and applied makeup. She looked in the mirror and actually didn't think she looked that bad. She was comfortable and it was good. The look worked for her. She got into her car and drove to school. She met up with Ryan and Sharpay walking by her side. She saw Troy enter with Chad and Taylor. They were coming up to their stare down. She didn't really feel like it but it was the normal and that would be bad to change that or was it?

**A/N: I want to thank you all for my reviews I've been receiving. My Friends Shaunna made a trailer for my story so please visit the site and comment on it for her it's really good thanks. The link is **/watch?vKX8nTqYKxZ4. **Please read and review. **


	10. Read

A/N: Hey everyone the link I posted yesterday didn't work so to watch my trailer my friends made this is what you do

**A/N: Hey everyone the link I posted yesterday didn't work so to watch my trailer my friends made this is what you do. You go to youtube and search Qthemusicc exactly like I typed it and it will be the first think that comes up called not so different. I would really appreciate it if you watched it. Also comment on it for my friends cause she worked really hard on it! Thanks and chapter 10 will be up soon later tonight or early tomorrow**.


	11. Chapter 10

They were at the spot where they usually stopped but immediately they both turned to sideways and walked past. It was so weird the friends just randomly followed all very confused. Troy had planned to do that the whole time he didn't want to stare her down. For some reason she turned she didn't know why she just did. It was like there was a connection between them telling each other to turn away.

Gabriella, Sharapay, and Ryan got to their lockers and Gabriella opened her locker and just went along getting her books when she felt Sharpay's eyes on her.

"What?" Gabriella said turning her head

"What the hell was that" she asked pointing to Troy

"Nothing, I didn't feel like staring today" She said

"And he magically somehow agreed" Sharpay assumed

"I don't know maybe we are too old for it now" Gabriella said wishing she would drop it

"You weren't last week" Sharpay assumed

"Sharpay, drop it" Gabriella snapped

"Wow calm down" Sharpay said

"Sorry", Gabriella sighed

"What's wrong Brie" Ryan asked

"Nothing" Gabriella said

"Okay you look good today" Ryan complimented

"Really?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah you do" Sharapy confirmed "It's a comfy chic look and you totally own it" Sharpay said

"Thanks, I was actually just too tired to choose something nice but I guess this works" She said

"Yeah girl you own it" sharpay said closing her locker with books in her arms

They all have their books and are heading towards English when Gabriella gets tons of compliments form guys that know she is hot but don't comment. What was going on? Guys form the soccer team whistled while Tyler just gave her his winning smile and winked. She smiles back then started walking again.

"Looking good" A guy side

"Hottie" A guy commented

"Sexy momma, daddy want a piece of that" A guy commented

Gabriella gave him a death glare and kept walking. They get to the class and sit down.

"What the hell?" Gabriella asks

"The look works, how do you wear it hot like that" Sharpay asks her

"I don't know I was lazy and put it on" She said

"Well it works so wear it more often" Sharpay said  
--

Troy, Taylor and Chad went to their lockers Chad and Taylor whispering. Troy opens his locker.

"Shut up, if you are talking about me tell me to my face" He says frustrated

"Dude, calm down but seriously what the hell was that" he said

"What was what" he said acting stupid

"Don't act dumb Troy" Taylor said

"I don't know!" He said honestly

"MONTEZ AND YOU" Chad snaps

"Nothing, we are too old to stare" He confesses not spilling the secret

"Troy, what really happened Saturday" Taylor asked

"Nothing we slept and left, we are enemies okay" He slams his locker shut and walks away angry

"Wait up" Chad calls and runs up

"Drop it" Troy said in a loud warning voice

"Okay fine" Chad said

He walks in and sees a new girl sitting and talking to Gabriella. She was tall with long legs shown off by a mini skirt. She has long brown hair resting just below her collarbone. As Troy sat down a seat in front of her he saw her dark sapphire blue eyes. He was amazed. He wanted her and he was determined. Gabriella was talking to her so casually. Troy grabbed his cell phone and sent Gabriella a txt message.

"_Ella, who is that -- "Troy_ sends her

"_My friend Shaunna, she transferred from west" _She sent back without showing Shaunna

Troy nodded his head to his phone letting Gabriella he understood. Mrs. Squash comes in and starts her class. Half way through the class a piece of paper lands on Gabriella's desk. She opens it and it is from Shaunna.

"_Gabriella, who is he in front of me? "_Gabriella read

"_Troy Bolton, captain of basketball, my enemy kind of" _She replied

"_I like! I know your popular and obviously he is you don't mind if I go for him do you?" _she throws the paper back to Gabriella

"_Nope go for it;)" _Gabriella wrote and passed back. She knew she wouldn't get closer with Troy so why not let her friend have him.

She saw Shaunna smile when she opened the note and then tucked it into her binder. The bell rang and they were all dismissed.

It was now lunch and Shaunna was invited to sit at Gabriella's table. She was sitting with them talking when she saw Troy in the centre table. She was admiring him heating the sandwich. Her mouth drooped when Maddie slip up beside Troy. He flexed showing the best muscles ever and wrapped it around Maddie. Jealousy ran through Shaunna. She was a girl who got what she wanted for most part. If she lost too her friends it was one thing but to a total airhead Barbie was not okay and she wanted Troy and he checked her out in English. I'm going for it she thought and whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"Does Troy have a girlfriend" Shaunna whispered

"No" Gabriella responds

"Brie, you are coming to the Bolton party right?" Sharpay asked

"As much as a despise him, his house his amazing for parties so yeah duh" Gabriella responds

"A party?" Shaunna asks

"Yeah come it's at Troy's" Gabriella said "Next Friday"

"Sounds like a plan" She says smiling.

After school that day Gabriella offers Shaunna a drive home. She had moved that's why she had to transfer school she was now in the East High zone. She was actually in the development beside Gabriella which was just as wealthy.

"Thanks " Shaunna said getting out of the car

"You're welcome babe" Gabriella said waving and driving off. Shaunna walks into her house and up to her room.

Shaunna loves her new room she decorated it. The walls where a hot pink with green furniture. It was amazing. She loved it. She had green carpets green bed set and a green fluffy couch. She loved it and collapsed on her bed. Troy running through her mind. She walked onto her balcony looking into the development Gabriella leaves in. She looks out and her mouth drops. She sees Troy playing on a basketball court. She could see his backyard. She thought it couldn't get better till he stripped to his boxers and dove into the pool. She dragged out her chair and sat out "reading".

Gabriella gets home and goes to her room in a rush. She grabs her phone and calls Troy immediately. He gets out of the poll after hearing his phone ring and answers it.

"Hey Bella how are you" He answers

"Good Hottie yourself?" She asks flirty turning on the charm for no reason at all

"Good, so Shaunna is your friend?" He asks

"Yeah why?" She asks

"Well, does she have a boyfriends cause she kind of turns me on and I would like to take her out or invite her with me to my party" he says

"Really? That's amazing cause she has been checking you out go for it T" She says encouraging him

"Okay thanks Ella, so want to hang out?" He asks

"Sure my house?" she asks "my parents are gone" she says

"Yeah sure be there soon. Bye Ella" he hangs up

He thought it would be fun to hang out alone with her. Talk about Shaunna see if she can talk to Shaunna about him that's what friend where for. He couldn't wait. He was glad they were becoming friends.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning Gabriella woke up on her couch. She feels strong arms wrapped around her small waist. She sighs into them thinking they belong to one person, Tyler. She looks up and screams causing herself to fall off the couch and smack on the floor. Troy shoots up.

"Oh my god, What am I doing here" He said looking at the small brunette on the floor

"Obviously we fell asleep watching the movie, but why was I in your arms" She asked

"I have no idea" He says confused when bright red numbers catch his attention. The clock said 7:30."Shit school in an hour" he says

"WHAT!" she screams running around her room gathering books and clothes for school

"I have to rush home, bye" he shouts and rushing to his car and speed home impossibly fast pulling in to see Chad there

He doesn't care runs into his house up to his room and start getting changed. Chad follows and walks in when Troy is in boxers only.

"Dude, what the fuck where were you" Chad asks

"No where Chad" he said

"Yeah right that's why you weren't here all night" Chad stated

"I fell asleep at a friend's so drop it" Troy said

"And would this happen to be a blonde friend" Chad said and Troy smiles

"Perhaps" he said lying.

"Again dude, that's a record" Chad said

"We didn't have sex Chad we were talking and then decided to watch a movie and I fell asleep" Which was true just without who the real girl was.

"Okay, well lets jet" he said rushing Troy

"Okay, calm down" troy said throwing a shirt over his head and grabbing his stuff running to his car.

They both got into their cars and arrive at school with 10 minutes to the bell. They ran in breathless to their lockers. 2 minutes later they see Gabriella rushing towards hers. Troy took a second to watch her then shut his locker closed, with his books.

Gabriella got into the school parking lots at 8:22 and she was in a rush. She parked grabbed her purse and bag and started running to her locker. She noticed Troy who looked like he just got there. She was in black tights and a long fitted pink tube top with pink flats and her hair pulled back in a messy bun. She opened her locker with a slam threw her stuff in grabbed her books and purse and started towards 

English at high speed. She turned the corner to the hall where her class was and landed smack into someone falling books scattering everywhere.

"Ow" she squealed

She took the persons hand and standing up smiling to see Tyler. His gorgeous smile, emerald eyes, and his hair is amazing.

"Sorry babe" he said hugging her "are you okay" he asks generously

"Yeah it was my fault sorry" she said hugging back

He picks up her books and hand then to her "You look rushed" he said

"long story, slept late, and well I have like a minute to get to English so I have to go" she said and before he could say anything else he was watching her beautiful legs carrying her as fast as she can until she disappears into a classroom. She sits down rushed and the bell rings.

Mrs. Squash walks in and closes the door. She starts her morning announcements then continues on with her boring English lesson. Gabriella was day dreaming about Tyler all day long. She couldn't wait. They had decided next party they were going to do it. They both weren't virgins but they have never done it together before and she couldn't wait. He couldn't either and they both knew it.

It was now the following Tuesday and Troy and Gabriella find it's getting harder to keep it a secret they have been really good friends lately. Troy had broken it off with Maddie and Gabriella helped him figuring out a way how to tell her.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Maddie where sitting at lunch on Thursday where Troy asked Maddie if they could talk in private. She accepted and they went into an empty classroom which was deserted. _

"_Maddie, I've been having a lot of fun with you" He stated_

"_Me too you're a lot of fun" she said rubbing his chest_

"_Yeah well the thing is that I think it should stop. "he said" It had been really fun just I don't think it can go on longer or be anymore you know what I mean I'm sorry" He apologized_

"_That's a relief" she said "because my friend from the private school had asked me to be his boyfriend and I was actually going to break it off with you to so it all works out" she asks_

"_Yeah" he said "and he is lucky you really are amazing" Tory winks hugs her quick then they both walk back to their tables. Her at the cheerleading table and him to the basketball table_

_End of flashback_

Troy was happy and yet so was Gabby. They had spent a lot of time together in the past few days. Thursday night they hung out at Troy's house, hiding from his dad who thankfully went to bed at 10 so Gabriella didn't have to scale the building to get out. Friday after they both spent time with their friends met up at the park around 10:30 to talk and chill out. Troy had brought marshmallows and started a fire in an old fire pit so they could roast them. They had both gotten home around 2 Saturday morning soaked because it started to rain. Then Saturday Sharpay and Gabriella went shopping all day as Troy and Chad where swimming and playing ball which Shaunna was gladly admiring from a far. After, Troy and Gabriella hung out at her house. They are really good friends. It had been a week and they trust each other a lot with recent secrets they hug when they greet each other and when they leave from being together. That was all they saw each other and they txt message each other a lot. Usually during school, lunch and they call and talk once a night when they are along.

It was now Tuesday. A lot was changing with Shaunna and Troy now. They glance at each other non-stop and they always wink and in shaunna's position giggle at each other. Gabriella was happy for her friends and it was about to get heated up for both of them in a good way. They were both in English and Troy sat in front of Shaunna. Middle of the class she saw his arms stretch up and paper landing on her desk. She discreetly grabbed it and opened it which resulted in a smile that Gabriella noticed.

_Hey shaunna,_

_This is kind of out of the blue, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me at my party on Friday at my place. It will be fun what do you say babe?_

She wrote back and stuck it in the top of his shirt which made him reach flexing his muscles which she enjoyed seeing. He grabbed it and it read

_Yeah, sure babe. You are totally sexy so of course I won't disagree to the invitation. So are we going to hook up or just dance?_

He smiles and rights back

_You sure you can handle all of me ;) _

She gets it and right back

_Oh Yeah I can, and you flexing to get my notes from your neck drives me crazy_

He reads it smiling and chuckles and writes back. She gets it and reads it

_So I guess we are hooking up, I will so make you giggle. By the way do you like watching me and don't be embarrassed I watch you to. You should totally wear the black lace its attractive._

She read this and turns so red but doesn't mind. She scribbles back a note and puts it back in his shirt by his neck which he flexes to reach again and he reads.

_Yeah, sorry I can't help it you are so attractive. I can't wait to touch you Friday all over. If you want I mean. I'm amazing at grinding guess you'll find out both ways. _

He looks back smiling and she flips her hair continue writing school noted and smiles. The bell rings and she spills out and walks to her locker then goes to her other classes till she was to meet up at lunch with Gabriella.

**A/N: I want to thanks everyone who had watched the video for my friend and reviewed how you liked it and everything. It meant a lot to me and her. We also write a story together. Maybe some of you have read it and if not we would appreciate it. It's called Freak Accident or Fate by MussoEfronLovers. Thanks and keep reading and review. I love to hear your thoughts and feedback.**


	13. Chapter 12

It was lunch time and Shaunna and Gabriella where sitting with Sharpay and Ryan talking. They all knew Shaunna had a huge crush on Troy. They hated him, but they didn't mind her getting with him or anything. They just would get mad if he hurt her really badly. They were all talking and laughing about the party and what they should wear. Right after the girls decided that after school Wednesday, which was tomorrow, they would go to the mall to find outfits, Gabriella saw Troy walking towards the table.

"Hey" he said to Shaunna sitting down beside her

"What do you want Bolton, stop harassing my friend" Gabriella said sternly

Shaunna glared at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled apologetically.

"Want to come eat lunch with my babe" he said smiling at Shaunna

"Sure, bye guys" she said getting her lunch and walking with Troy. He had his arms around her waist and they looked kind of cute together. Gabriella felt a little bit of jealousy but that all went away when Tyler came and sat beside her, placing his lunch down and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey" he said smiling

"Hi" she said hugging him

"So, are you all going to the party this Friday at Troy's?" He asked

"Yeah, please tell me you are" Gabriella asked

"Of course, it's a chance to see you love" He said squeezing her hand then eating his lunch

"You two are so cute" Sharpay states

"Thanks" they both replied

"I always thought Troy and Brie would match but this picture right here proves me wrong" Sharpay said and Tyler and Gabriella smile at each other. She takes out her phone and puts it on camera. Gabriella and Tyler wrap each other in a hug their faces towards Sharpay and she took a really cute picture.

It was now Wednesday after school. Shaunna, Sharapy and Gabriella went to the Evan's to get the SUV they had room to put what they buy later. Gabriella drove Shaunna well following Sharpay. They went to the Evans got into their dark charcoal Lexus SUV. They then head to the mall blasting Miley Cyrus new CD breakout singing along. 7 things came on and Gabriella loves this song. She started singing it and the other two were quiet. It finished and the other two were shocked.

"OH MY GOD BRIE" Sharpay and Shaunna squealed

"What?" Gabriella asked

"That was so amazing, it was so much emotion and heart" Shaunna said

"The song means a lot to me for some reason, it's just true in some cases" she said

"Well you are an amazing singer" Sharpay said as she pulled into the mall parking lot

"So are we just shopping for the party cause on the net there was proof of a sale and Dynamite so I was thinking we could go there too" Gabriella said

"Yeah of course, let's shop till we drop" Sharpay said and they walked into the mall with their purses.

After 3 hours of shopping they walked to the food court and went to get something to eat. Sharpay got salad and pasta. Gabriella got some New York fries with a diet coke and Shaunna got pizza and salad with a bottle of water. They all ate and chatted. They finished then went to a couple other of stored for their party outfit. Finally at nine they finished shopping and piled into the SUV. Sharpay dropped Shaunna off then went to the Evan's. Gabriella got her bags and got into her corvette and said bye to Sharpay. She was just about to drive away when her phone started ringing. She saw the picture ID and answered.

"Hey Hottie what's up?" she answered laughing

"Hey Bella, not much I'm bored what about you" he asked

"I'm just about to leave the Evan's I just finished shopping be outside I'll pick you up?" she asked

"Sure around the corner, see you there Bella" He said hanging up.

She turned out of the laneway heading towards his house. She drove past it and around the corner stopping where she saw Troy standing waiting for her. He got in hugging her as they sped off to her house. He had a duffle had a duffle bag between his feet.

"Ella, do you mind if I stay tonight, you don't have to drive me home " he asks

"Troy, what's wrong" She asks

"Nothing, but my mom and dad are um well going at it so I don't want to be there tonight" he said truthfully not lying

"Oh my god you're not laughing. You are serious!" She exclaims laughing

"Yes I said I was at Chad's and he knows to not come get me in the morning so it works" he says

"Yeah sure, you can stay on the pull out of my couch" she said "then I can drop you off tomorrow for your car" she said happy

"Yeah sure" he said smiling being with his friend.

The night and the next day went smoothly. Shaunna and Troy were hitting it off and Tyler was getting really close to Gabriella put at some times Gabriella thought it felt all wrong. It felt all wrong at lunch 

when she could see Troy and Shaunna flirting. In English when they weren't paying attention and passing notes. She didn't know why but it felt so wrong when she could see Troy when she was with Tyler.

It was 7 on Thursday night and Gabriella was laying on her bed with the canopy closed in her own little sanctuary. The lights were off and she was listening to her iPod totally zoning out thinking about everything. She didn't know why but she cried relieving stress and just laid there with a tear stained face and she was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"I want to be alone please" she said

"Ella, it's Troy please can I come in" He said

"Troy not right now okay" she said not wanting him to see her crying.

"Please Ella we are best friends remember?" he said wanting to see her

"Okay you can come in, alone" she said still laying there with a tear stained face

He walked in to the lights off and the canopy closed. He walked over and leaned against the bed post."Ella you in bed" he asked

"Yeah" she kind of whimpered out "You can lay down if you want" she said

He opened them and sat down seeing her tears falling steadily. He pulled her into a huge hug rubbing her back."Bella what's wrong" he asked

"I don't want to talk about it" she said, she had ideas about what was wrong, although she hated to admit it.

They just sat there together. She was curled up into his arms sobbing and it killed him that he couldn't help because he didn't know what was wrong. He felt the wetness of her tears soaked through his shirt but he didn't mind. Eventually her tears subsided and she lay down on her bed. He laid beside her holding her stroking her hair worried.

"Ella, you sure you will be okay" he asked

"Yeah, could you send Cassandra up though with some water" She asked

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow okay" he said

"Yeah bye Troy" she hugged him and then he left. The door closed and she knew what made her sad and broke down into tears again.

5 minutes later Cassandra came up with some water for Gabriella and came into her room. The lights where on and Gabriella was leaning against her bed with the canopy open. She had puffy red eyes. She 

was in sweatpants, a t-shirt and a sweater. Cassandra walked over and sat on her bed handing her the glass of water.

Gabriella took a sip of water calming herself down.

"Gabi what's wrong sweetie" Cassandra asks

"A lot" Gabriella answered softly

"You want to talk about it" Cassandra asks softly

Gabriella slowly nods her head wiping away some fresh tears. "well me and Tyler are really close adn we both like each other a lot. It is working out really well and I think we are getting to the couple stage but sometimes it feels so wrong. See I became friends with a guy I never expected to. Now I have feelings for him but he's into one of my friends. I'm so happy for her and I like Tyler but with this other boy I can't help but fell jealous" she says

"Well Gaby, you have to do what feels right to you, what you chose will be the best overall decision, just go with what you know you have to do and the rest will fall in place."Cassandra said

"The worst thing is that my friends don't know because our friendship is a secret" Gabriella confesses

"Well, if what you need to do is be with that guy that comes with telling your friends" Cassandra said "Now how about you get some sleep sweeties" she said hugging Gabriella

"Thank you Cass, night, love you" Gabriella said curling up into her blankets

Cassandra left and turned off the light. Darkness took over Gabriella and she slowly fell asleep peacefully not upset or anything. Friday was going to be a good day and besides Friday night she was making love to the boy she liked, Tyler, something she had being waiting to do for a long time.

**A/N: Sorry about her breaking down but it showed her trust in Troy and how much he wanted to make sure she was okay. It also showed her relationship with Cassandra. It developed some hints on the coming chapters and what will happen. They weren't clear though so keep reading to find out what happens and I love to hear feedback so please review my chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

Friday ended up and became a very good day. Gabriella woke up happy. Talking about the situation with Cassandra helped a lot. She was focusing on everything with Tyler and how that was working out good. She got up and put on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a green v0neck top that went just above her hips where her jeans where resting. She let her hair down and the waves rested on her shoulder blades pulled back with a green headband. She finished her outfit off with a silver chain and green flip flops. She went downstairs for breakfast. She sat down and ate her gourmet breakfast her cooks made and drank the freshly squeezed orange juice. She grabbed her lunch, school bag, and purse then got into her corvette and headed towards school. She pulled into her spot to see Tyler waiting for her beside it. She got out of her car and greeted him with a huge hug.

"Hey babe" she said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Brie" He said giving her a big hug and kissing her cheek as well.

The rest of the day for Gabriella was amazing. All her friends were supporting her relationship with Tyler growing even Troy would shoot her a smile every once in a while and she would return it. Tyler walked to classes with her and even waited at her locker. He was turning out to be an amazing guy she just had to wait and she finally got it. She was so happy. At lunch she sat with Tyler, Sharpay and Ryan at their table. They were talking about the party. Gabriella got Ryan a date with Martha and Sharpay well she was going to scope out guys tonight. After Scholl Gabriella went home to get ready for the party and was going to pick up Sharpay around 8 for party. Usually Ryan would join but he was picking up Martha in his green hummer for the party. Sharpay and Gabriella were really excited for him they never saw him so happy before. Gabriella did him a big favour and he told her he was forever grateful. What where friend, sisters, for she said smiling and congratulating him.

Friday was also a good day for Tory and Shaunna. Troy got up took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt which he really looked good in. He ate breakfast, got his lunch, his wallet, and keys. Hey got into his Mercedes and went to pick up Shaunna today. She came out in a mini black mini shirt showing off her legs with he loved to see. She had a long pink tank top with a black lulu lemon sweater which he saw was very familiar. He recognized it and noticed that she must have lent it from Gabriella. She looked amazing he kissed her cheek as she got in the car and they drove towards the school. No-one knew why but he was basically treating Shaunna like a girlfriend when he never did that. Gabriella didn't care she was happy for Shaunna. Troy was happy and even though they were going to hook u p he thought there might be a little more but only time could tell.

He got to school and parked beside Taylor and Chad like usually who waited for him. The four of them went to their locker. Troy then went with Shaunna to hers then they walked to English talking and her giggling all the way. She walked in smiling and giggling and Gabriella had to laugh she had never seen Troy make a giggle so much. The reason was probably that they checked each other out form their balconies which was kind of creepy but they didn't really care. After school Troy went home. An hour after his parents had left for their meeting out of town for the weekend. So he could get ready for the party adn he knew how to through one.

Most of the party would be in the basement with his surround sound system for his stereo. There was tables girls always danced on and he was hoping Gabriella would cause she would turn on some of the guys to have a good time. His chefs would cook hot, cold and regular snacks also with alcohol beverages. They would be on tables downstairs and outside by the basketball court and the pool which was usually busy during his parties.

After his parents left he got out his phone went to his room and called Gabriella. She was in her room listening to music relaxing when her phone rang.

"Hey" she answered

"Hey Bella, are you coming tonight" he asked

"Yeah, I was actually wondering if I could get a favour" she asks

"If you will do one for me" he says

"What's the favour" she asks

"Dance on one of the tables at my party" He asks

"Why?" She asks shocked he asked her that

"Well, look your hot Ella and well maybe it will get others dancing and you are an amazing dancer" He asks

"If you do my favour sure" She says

"And what is your favour?" He asks

"I need a room for the night, and to park in the laneway" she says

"Laneway, sure and the room is for you and Tyler to hook up right?" He asks

"Yeah, please Troy" she asks

"Yeah, your my friend so of course you can use the guest bedroom , the 3rd on the left." He said "If you have stuff put it in there. " He said

"Okay thanks you and consider the dance done" she says hanging up to get ready.

"Bye, thank you" he said hanging up as well.

Troy and Gabriella were satisfied with the favours they had to do. After they hung up they both started getting ready for their party and they were both ready for a night they wouldn't forget. Troy Was going to hook-up with shaunna and Gabriella was finally going to hook up with hopefully her soon-to-be boy friend Tyler.

**A/N: Next chapter is going to have sex scenes. So I need to know if they should be detailed or not review and let me know please.**


	15. Chapter 14

It was now 8 and Shaunna just walked up and knocked on Troy's door

"Hey babe" He said kissing her cheek

She smiled but then placed a peck on his lips as he returns it by her surprise but she liked it a lot.

"Sorry" She says blushing

"Don't be" he said squeezing her hand.

"Okay" She smiled

"You can put your stuff in my room last door on the right." He said noticing the duffle bag slung over her shoulder

"Thanks" she said walking towards the marble stair case.

"By the way you look totally sexy babe: he says winking and watches her as she sexily walks up the stairs which starts to temp him already. _DAMN he thought SHE IS FINE._

Shaunna was wearing a spaghetti strap v-neck gold dress that ended just below her thighs. She added high heeled gold sandals that tied up at her ankles. She had a gold necklace that what down just below the v-neck resting on her revealing cleavage that tempted troy when she walked in. Her long brown hair was curled at the end ending around wear the dress ended the v-neck cut. Her eyes were highlighted by black eye line and mascara. But what made her eyes amazing and stand out was the shimmery gold eye shadow she used. She had on some light pink blush that made her glow. She also added cherry flavoured pink shiny lip gloss that he so tasted after the kissed, weird cherry was is favourite fruit and flavour. It tempted him and he could not wait to take it off and reveal her body under the lingerie she was wearing. Since he liked the black she wore it. It would be a night neither of them would forget.

At 8 Gabriella corvette rolled into the laneway at the Evan's mansion. She walked up the pathway with her heels clicking on the stone. She was let in by Molly that main house keeper. She went up and started walking up the marble stairway leading to the twins wind. She was passing Ryan's door when she decided to knock on the door then walked into the all green door.

"Hey Ry" she said smiling

"Wow Brie" he said turning to her and hugging her" Gorgeous"

"Thanks" she said hugging him back "and you mister, messed up hair no hat, love it" she said smiling back

"Will Martha like it" he asked getting ready to leave

"For sure" she said

Ryan had his blonde hair messed up a little which definitely made him more attractive. He was in a light green polo. Who knew he owned one? He was also in off white khaki pants and white sneakers.

Well have fun Hun" Gabriella said "I'm going to get Shar" she said

"Okay have fun with Tyler" he winks

"Everyone knows, it's no big deal" she says rolling her eyes and walking to the shinning two glass doors with Pink S's on them. She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in babe" Sharpay called

Gabriella opened the door and walked into the totally pink paradise. They both had amazing rooms. Gabriella's was just as extravagant, minus the doors and all the pink, Gabriella's was red but still she always admired her best friends room. She spotted her friend at her pink vanity in her bathroom finishing her make-up.

"Hey Love" Gabriela said hugging Sharpay who just finished her make-up.

"You look hot Brie!" Shapray exclaimed hugging her friend " Ty will love it" she added

"Thanks, and speaking of hot look at you" Gabriella states

"Thanks Brie, did you see Ry" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, totally hot Martha will love it" She states

"Awesome, he is so happy" Sharpay exclaims "Let's go"

They linked arms, got their purses, their keys, and then walked into Gabriella's Corvette. They got to the Bolton's house and parked in the laneway and sharpay just gasped

"Brie, it will get towed" Sharpay said in a duh tone

"No, being best friends with Shaunna helps" Gabriella winked and got out of the car

"That amazing" Sharpay said

"And she got me a room" she said smiling

"No way" Sharpay practically screamed

"Hell yeah, now let's party" she stated as they walked into the basement and met up with Tyler.

They got there and spotted Tyler by a big leather couch and they walked over.

"Hey Baby Brie" Tyler said hugging her and giving he a quick peck she returned. You would swear they were a couple but nothing was official until they said it was.

"Hey Ty, looking good" She said smiling with his one arm wrapped around her.

"Thanks, and you look amazing, so do you Sharpay" He said acknowledging the petite blonde standing in front of them

"Thanks" she said smiling

"So Brie, what are we doing for tonight" He asks quietly

"Shaunna got us room so we don't have to leave" she replied

"Ok that's awesome" he says "Sharpay you know Scott the guy you are checking out is totally into her" he hinted

"Really, thanks, again" she says and struts over

**A/N: the end, just kidding I'm not that mean**

Taking Tyler's advice Sharpay walked up to Scott,. His mouth literally dropped at it.

"Damn Sharpay, you're hotter than the hot summer's sun" He said

"Thanks, I try" she said blushing

"Well you succeed" He said wrapping an arm around her

Sharpay was wearing a light sky blue halter top dress ending at her thighs. She had on high heel sparkly blue sandals. Her hair was pulled back with a blue headband matching her dress. She was wearing silver jewellery to match the blue. Her eyes had black eyeliner and mascara surrounded by silver eyes shadow making her eyes stand out. She had sparkly pink lip gloss and light pink blush on her cheeks.

Soon Martha and Ryan arrived and met with Gabriella, and Tyler who were cuddled on a couch. Then Sharpay and Scott were also on the other end of the couch. Martha and Ryan came and the girls snapped their heads up.

"MARTHA! You are so HOTT" Sharpay exclaimed jumping up and hugging her

"SEXAY" Gabriella said laughing and hugging Martha who hugged both the girls back smiling.

"Thanks" Martha said while holding Ryan's hand.

Martha was wearing a deep purple one strap dress. It went down to her knees and she was wearing matching purple pumps. Her hair was up in a fancy bun. She was wearing a silver change with a purple heart. Her make-up matched other than her red lipstick that stood out in a good way.

Martha and Ryan went out to the dance floor as the other four sat on the leather couch enjoying some alcoholic drinks. Even though they enjoyed them both Gabriella and Tyler agreed not to have too much to drink because they didn't want to forget the night or be stupid about it.

Meanwhile Troy and Shaunna opened the door to great Taylor and Chad.

"Hey guys" Tory said greeting them both with a hug

"Hey Troy, Shaunna" Taylor said hugging Troy back then giving Shaunna one

"Hey guys, let's party" Chad said hugging both of them

Shaunna had fit in perfectly and they always greet with hugs. They are also really good friends now and that will last for a long time they hope.

"Tay you look amazing" Tory commented

"Thanks" Taylor said

Taylor was in a forest green halter, backless dress which hugged her curves but in the perfect way showing her figure off very positively. Her hair was straightened pulled back into a high ponytail which worked on her, with a green headband on with her bangs hanging down. She really did look stunning. She was wearing silver hoops, a silver chain and silver bangles. She had green eye shadow highlighted by black eyeliner and mascara. She has on a darker shade of natural lip gloss to her darker skin colour. She applied a little bit of blush. When Chad had picked her up he was amazed in the best possible way

"Yeah you are gorgeous baby cakes" Chad said kissing her cheek which she gives him one back

"You are so sexy" Taylor said

Chad was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with black shoes and was in a dark royal blue t-shirt which looked really attractive on him even Shaunna had to admit it. His hair was however curly and bouncing like usually.

"I agree" Shaunna said laughing form Troy tickling her

"Dude, you got a room" Chad asks

"Yes the second on left but someone is in the third so be warned" he told them

"Who?" Chad asks

"Montez" Troy says and motions towards Shaunna with a warning look

"Oh okay" Chad says

"Well boys, let's go party" Shaunna said and they all went downstairs to party up the night.

**A/N: please review and next chapter will have the party and sex scenes it will be up soon thanks, there was a change in plans but next chapter that will be in it READ AND REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 15

So it is about 10:00 and everyone is downstairs in the basement. Around 930 it started to rain outside so they were all in the huge basement. Gabriella and Tyler were flirting and getting turned on sitting on the leather couch which on the opposite end Scoot was sucking face with Sharpay. IT practically made Gabriella gag but it was okay she was happy for Sharpay. Soon she felt her back being pressed against the back of the couch and familiar heated lip pressing against hers then moving to her neck. She enjoyed it but moves so she was leaning against the arm not the back on the couch. One of her legs were leant against the side off the couch showing off the tanned skin of hers. She was enjoying a lip lock with Tyler when her phone went off. She stopped him and they sat up and she got the message.

"Time to dance Bella" she read from Troy

"Well you are looking good, and what song Hottie?" she txt backs

"Shake it, and that outfit is smokin" he txt

"Thanks and turn down the lights so I can get on the table" she txt him

"Okay" he txt her back

"Sorry babe, I'll be right back" she says to Tyler

"Okay love" he kisses her and walks her leave

She goes over to the table and the light go down and the DJ makes an announcement

"YO YO people of the party, we have arranged for a gorgeous lady to dance to a song we are about to play. So all the men and women off the dance floor get on it!" he says as people come up to the dance floor. Since it is dark Gabriella stands up and strikes a sexy pose."NOW let's shake it" he yells the song Shake it comes on and the strobe lights come on shinning on Gabriella and everyone stares. Shapay's, Ryan's, Tyler's, Scott's, Troy's, most male's and even Chad's mouth dropped

Gabriella was wearing a silky a red satin silk dress with black lace on the bottom and the top. The dress then has fancy sides that draw attention to her hips. The dress has an hour glass figure which fits her body perfectly. It makes her chest look bigger which is definitely a bonus she makes work for her. He looks totally sexy as it fits her but then the slid slits up to her waist when the guys can touch her hips and sides without lifting her dress up. Then she has her hair down pulled back by a red head band letting it rest just above her shoulder blades on her back. She was wearing black high heeled sandals. Her nails where painted vibrant diva red. She had red lipstick which matched, she looked like a star.

She was in a pose that every guy loved. The table was in the middle of the room and she was standing with her hip stuck out with a hand on it. Her other arm was thrown over her head making her look totally sexy. The music started playing and she started dancing. All the guys started drooling as she started shaking her hips in all directions and moving the rest of her body really sexily.

**A/N: Please don't skip the song cause there's movements in there so read them!**

_(Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)  
(Come On)_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)_

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on) she starts popping her chest non-stop moving her hips side to side dropping down sexily and coming back up

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare) she stares to Tyler you is standing near the table and pulls him up. She starts grinding right up on him while all the guys start whistling and he notices he is totally turned on.  
_your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)_

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back She runs her hands down her chest 

and then leads his to her but as he squeezes them loving her rubbing against him. _  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on) s_he screams come on loud and shakes her hips against his moving her body lower.  
_  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

She just keeps dancing sexily and ended up in a sexy both wrap with him. Her leg is wrapped around his legs. Her arms are around his waist as she is leaning back her body hanging downwards with her head down as well as her hair. Everyone is happy and totally cheering. She stand up and looks around to see Tory smiling and then he winks at her and goes back dancing with Shaunna as the music continues to play.

It was now about 11:30 and some of the party and cleared out, and some of the people were passed out on the floor. Sharpay and Scott got a ride back with Ryan and Martha to Sharpay's house where they quickly ran to her room as fast as their drunken legs would take them. Taylor and Chad had disappeared about an hour ago after Gabriella had danced. Troy and Shaunna where hanging out near the pool table who were both ready to get going to his room and really soon, well Gabriella and Tyler where getting ready to go upstairs totally horny as well. Every since the dance he wanted her and she was making him wait which he was suffering from.

"Babe, let's go to my room" Tory whispered into Shaunna's ear

"Yeah, I'd like that" she whispered back running a finger down his shirt then grabbing his hand.

Troy takes her hand and leads her to his room. They get in and they both slip their shoes off. Troy gently leans her against the door kissing her on her jaw straight to her lips engaging in a lip lock she accepts and kisses back. Troy slides one strap down of her dress and she takes her arms out and wraps her arm around his neck. Slowly he slides the other one and she does the same. She then starts lifting up his shirt from the neck, then moves her hands to the bottom and lifts it over his head and to the floor. He tugged on her dress as it slips to the floor. She slowly with shaking hands undoes his belt and throws it down, she then tugs his pants to his ankles. She steps out of her dress not breaking the kiss wrapping her legs around his waist letting her lace lingerie touch his body. He steps out of his pants well going towards his bed. He lays her down well he's crawling on top of her. Troy starts planting juicy kisses along her jaw bone reaching her lips and crashing his lips on to hers. There was some sort of sparks and they couldn't ignore them. She starts to kiss down her neck when she let out a soft moan escape from her mouth. He continued hitting a moaning point on her shoulder and she started letting out really soft but enjoyable moans. He ran his fingers along the back of her bra. And like that the fabric was coming off as she felt him smile looking at her well rounded chest. He started touching them a little sucking in between them on her chest bone. She could feel him getting stiff as it was on top of her thighs. She was horny and ready to get this going. She grabbed a hold of the rim of his boxers and tugged them down over his hard member and they fell to his ankles. He kicked them off and huskily kissed down to her navel. He slowly brought his teeth to the thing lace thong and ripped it with his teeth making her sigh and excited and he could tell she just got wet. He sat up pretty much straddling her. He grabbed a condom and ripped it open. He slid the green rubber up over him then went back laying down on her.

"God Troy I'm ready do me" she moaned getting more wet every second

He lifts himself up with his arms on the sheet and slowly enters her body and keeps thrusting as their hips join and they start moving as one. Soon he speeds up and they start moving in hot heated sex. His thrusts keep making her more pleasure and she can barely hold onto her sanity 

anymore. Her orgasm kept coming faster and faster and she loved the feeling of his hard member piercing his way to her spot going to cause the most extreme orgasm he ever caused and for her to have. It was getting unbearable he thrust in and she grabbed onto the edge of the bed. She arched her back as he thrust one more time and that time she had to let it out.

"Oh fuck Troy" she squeaks

"Let it go" he whispers

He thrusts in hard and pushes deep hitting her spot.

"Fuck, me I'm cuming , that's my climax. OH FUCK" she starts to cum. Yes Yes oh fuck yes yes yes TROY YESSSSSSSSS" She finished and collapses as he keeps thrusting slowly not have came yet.

He keeps thrusting slowly kisses her collarbone. She nibbles on his ear until she gets enough energy and flips over so she is on top making him feel an amazing sensation.

"Oh god" he moaned never has a girl taking over before when he was with them

She has a turn and keeps sliding up and on his member trying her best to make him cum in the cow girl position. He loved it and it showed on his face. He was grabbing the side of the bed well she was riding him. She was going fast letting it slip in and out of her sending him pleasure as she was on top.

"God Damn it" he shouted

"LET GO" She says going faster moaning and groaning as his muscles get tense.

"I" he sighs spilling out "did" he said collapsing

Shaunna moved her hips and slipped off of him. She lay beside him sweaty and naked with a sheet wrapped around her body covering herself. Troy slipped the condom off and through it in the garbage bye his bed slipped on boxers and wrapped Shaunna's petite figure in his arms and they fell asleep.

Tyler and Gabriella were still sitting on the couch.

"Baby please I need you" he says rubbing up the slit of her dress

"Yes" she said sighing a bit as she loves his warm hands on her legs

They get up linking hands and discreetly sneak up to the room and walk in fast closing and locking the door. She slips off her shoes and kisses him leaning against the door. She ran her 

tongue alone his lips and he opened letting hers slip in. Then they got into another hot lip lock. He started slipping her dress off down her waist till it slipped of her body and landed around her bare feet. She was then standing in her red lace lingerie showing off all her glory. She was nervous but ready. She kisses him slipping up his shirt just removing her lips to take it off. She then moves to his belt. She unbuckles it and throws it off to the floor, she quickly unzips them and tugs them town. He kisses her and lifts her up. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he walks to the bed and they fall unto it kissing feverishly. He pushes to the mattress kissing her neck removing her bra revealing her well rounded chest which his mouth quickly attacks. She lets out soft moans.

"Ty" she moans

He bites gently and sucks on her breasts kissing one of them and playing with the other until he switches. Gabriella totally felt pleasure and just by this she knew the wait was perfect and that the best was yet to come. She was letting out soft moans. After he left several hickies upon her breasts he kisses back up to her lips getting into another make out session. They roll around and she is on top. She starts kissing down his chest. She starts leaving marks down the center of his chest and abs. He gets to the center point right above his navel between his bottom two abs. She starts sucking there leaving mark which was his moaning point. He lets soft moans escape from his mouth and she was satisfied.

"Babe Brie" he moans loving it

She keeps kissing as her small hand start pulling down the rim of his boxers. She has knew he was hard as she was kissing him her knees had brushed it. He rolled over placing her underneath his body. She moves her hands to the back of his boxers and keeps rolling them down. Her hands graze his firm booty she giggles liking it as they keep kissing feverishly. He was naked and now she knew it was his turn to fully de-cloth her. He slowly ran his hands down her boys running over her rounded chest and down her flat stomach finally resting on her hips where her lace thong was resting as well. He kisses her as she smiles nodding and with that he slipped of her lace thong and it lands on the floor. He starts kissing her neck as she lifts her arm to the bed side table and grabs a condom. She rips it open and he lifts his body as she slips it on his hard member. He puts his hands on the bed flat lifting his body off of hers. She puts her hands on his shoulder. She nods and he slowly enters her. She squeaks a little as she hasn't done it for a while. Pain was in her face but soon that all went away as he kept thrusting slower and she got used to him being inside of her. She starts running her hips along with his as he keeps thrusting in and out loving the sensation. She has not enjoyed sex this much before and they were just beginning. Soon they were both moving as one with their hips. The bed was rocking a bit and both of them could hear each other moan. He is getting her worked up and 

she is definitely enjoying him doing so. He is thrusting in and out at a constant speed hitting all the right spots but it just wasn't getting her fast enough.

"Faster babe" she moaned

"Yeah" he sighed out

He starts thrusting harder and faster. This time as they were moving at a faster pace she was getting worked up faster. He was hitting trigger points sending pleasure build up in her body, Her mouth kept slipping soft moans which he know it meant he was pleasing her. He started faster rocking them and she arched her back making her pelvis match his perfectly. Their bodies turned into one and she was trying to keep going. Her muscles were getting tighter. She was tightening up around his member as he kept pushing and thrusting. He thrusts and hits the spot in a shot and she goes into an instant orgasm.

"YES oh fuck Tyler that's ITTTTT, GOD YES FUCK YESS OR TYLER YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" She screams loud she keeps moaning and cums.

He keeps thrusting as she was still up for it. She starts sucking on his chest being shorter. Soon enough he got him to cum into the condom. They were separated and he through the used rubber into the garbage slipping his boxers on. She just wrapped a sheet around her. He got into bed and tucked a piece of hair stuck to her face and tucked it behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her panting and sweaty. They were both happy it finally had happened. They both soon fell asleep for the night holding on to each other.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It took me a bit longer but it is over 3000 words so it took me longer due to that fact. There is sex scenes there are mildly detailed sorry if that has upset you but there won't be much more in the following chapters Please read and review next one will be up in a few days**


	17. Chapter 16

The next morning Gabriella woke up. She remembered everything that happened last night since she didn't drink an exceeded amount. She was a heavy weight drinker so she wasn't even tipsy. She remembered everything, even the pain and moans she made and felt when they had sex. They had been waiting for a long time and it had finally happened. She was happy and felt two strong arms around her, turning to see Tyler's emerald eyes closed.

She managed to wiggle her way out his arms and placed her bare feet on the ground with the sheet still covering her. She finds her duffle bag and grabs it by the handle. She poked her head out of the door and sees no-one. She gets out and walks to the guest bathroom which she discovered last week when Troy and herself were hanging out there. She got in, closed and locked the door.

She turned on the water letting it heat up. She dropped the sheet down and stepped into the hot shower. She let the water stream down her body relaxing her muscles. She was still a little sore but the shower was definitely helping her body relax. She washed up using the shampoo, conditioner and body wash she packed. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her wet brown locks.

She walked to the other side of a bathroom where there was a screen to get changed behind. Her bathroom was this big but not this elegant. She dried off with driers which were also behind the screen. She then got dressed. She put on a pair of white shorts followed by a red t-shirt. She then added a white belt below her chest emphasizing it. She then went to the vanity mirrors and started quickly on her hair. She wasn't going out but she did want to look presentable. She applied a light layer of make up with light pink peach lip gloss. She blew dried her hair. She then straightened it and applied a white headband letting her hair fall down her back just below her shoulder. She smiled and applied hooped earrings, a silver chain, and her ring she received on her 13th birthday. It was a white gold band and it was engraved with the words Baby Girl Gabby on it. It was from her dad and even though her parents are always away she loves them dearly. Wearing this she feel she always has them with her so this ring barely leaves her right ring finger.

After her was done she grabbed the rest of her belongs from the room and went downstairs leaving Tyler a note. She dropped her bag and purse by the door retrieving her cell phone and headed to the kitchen to see if she could get some juice to hold her till she got home. She walked into the kitchen to see a familiar face.

"Hi" She said sitting down and admiring the bowl of fruit salad in front of her friend

Earlier that morning Troy woke up around 7:00 holding a naked Shaunna. He was feeling strange and he knew it was different that what he usually felt. He was actually falling for this girl and he was slightly scared of it. He enjoyed his time with her and there was no denying she enjoyed spending time with him as well. He got up and went into his bathroom wearing his boxers.

He got into a hot shower relaxing him as he remembered the new sensation Shaunna showed him last night. Just thinking about it turned him on but he kept his cool and refused to get hard. He washed his body and his hair of the smell of alcohol. He knew he didn't drink much but he did remember getting beer spilt on him by a girl that was totally wasted.

He got out and went into his walk in closet that had an entrance from his bathroom. He dried off and got clothes out. He slipped on a pair of white and red billabong surfer short, flip flops and a Abercrombie shirt. He dried his hair with a towel and decided to go get breakfast. He walked out to see Shaunna sitting up.

"Hey Sweetie" he said kisses her gently

"Hi" she replied "Do you mind if I shower" she asks politely

"Not at all" he said "Come downstairs for breakfast after okay" He added

"Sure" she assured and walked into the bathroom holding the sheet to her body.

He smile then went downstairs and into the kitchen where his cook was.

"Hi Troy, is fruit salad okay, the rest of the staff is still cleaning up from last night" The chef sated

"Yeah thanks" he said receiving the bowl of fruit salad the chef set in front of him.

He started eating when he heard a Hi and see a familiar petite brunette sit beside him

"Hey Bella, how are you?" he asks

"Good, but I would be better if I had fruit" she said hinting

Soon she had her own bowl the chef made and they were eating and talking. Tyler was still asleep and Troy knew Shaunna was taking forever.

"So did you have fun" Troy asks

"Yeah I'm happy you got me to dance it was fun" she said "Thanks god for cell phones" she said smiling at him

"I know, I'm busy tonight but do you want to come over tomorrow night and chill or go for a swim" He asks

"Well, I know Shaunna watches" she stifled a laugh, "So I would rather you come over and we swim at my house" she suggests

"Sounds good" he says "5:30 or so?" he asks

"Yes, sounds good" She said smiling

"Hey Babe" Shaunna said kissing his cheek and sitting on his lap

"Hey Shaunna" Gabriella says

"You two getting along?" Shaunna asks

"NO!" Gabriella and Troy yell

"Bye" Gabriella says grabbing her bag and leaving.

She gets home and goes to her room. Cassandra was in her room cleaning and was just finished when she saw Gabriella flop on her bed.

"Hi" Cassandra said

"Hi" Gabriella replied "I'm going to rest for a bit bye Cassandra" Cassandra leaves and Gabriella turns on music and lays down going on her laptop.

Troy and Shaunna relax at Troy's for the day well at his house. The basement was now clean and they decided to watch a movie downstairs. They both went downstairs and sat on the couch. They decided to watch John Tucker Must die. Shaunna curls up beside Troy well he wraps his arm around her. Troy had got popcorn and soda and they were eating and drinking watching. They were both laughing really hard and spilling popcorn everywhere. They burst out laughing and Troy starts tickling Shaunna. They are flirting all day joking around stealing kisses here and there.

That night Troy decided to go with Chad and Taylor to the bowling alley for a fun filled Saturday night. Mean while Sharpay, Gabriella, and Shaunna decided to go to the mall to shop for Saturday night. Gabriella wanted some super cute outfits for the weeks to come. She had a feeling the week would become interesting and she wanted to look good when it did.

**A/N: I know it's short but it had detail and the next chapter will be Saturday night and Sunday it should be out later tonight or tomorrow. Please Read and Review**


	18. Chapter 17

It was 7:00 and Troy, Chad and Taylor were setting up the bowling screen when their other 3 friends came up. Jason, a basketball team mate who can be stupid sometimes but they love him. Kelsi, Jason's girlfriend and the composer of all the musical productions performed at East High which usually starred Sharpay and Ryan Evan's. The third friend was Zeke. He was also on the basketball team. He was an excellent baker and everyone would go to his parties for the snacks he would personally bake. Zeke was also madly in love with Sharpay, but that was crossing enemy lines so he keeps it to himself although it is obvious sometimes. They all sit down and put their shoes on and they all start playing.

The first Game Kelsi ended up winning and the guys were all put to shame as Taylor places second. The guys where all jealous so they decided to play another game which Taylor placed first and Kelsi places second. The guys were determined to win so they played another game when Troy came first. They played one more game when Chad placed followed by Zeke, then Jason then Taylor, then Kelsi, then Troy. They had a lot of fun. They finished around 10:00 and they all decided to go get a late night dessert at Dairy Queen.

When they arrived at Dairy Queen they all ordered and sat down talking and eating their dessert.

"So what do the rest of you have planned for tomorrow" Taylor asked

"Not much, staying and home and relaxing" Troy replied

"Oh Shaunna not coming over" Chad teased

"She left at 5:30 this evening so no not tomorrow, but I do need to talk to you about that after" Troy said

"Okay well, I'm spending tomorrow with Tay" Chad said putting his arms around her shoulder

"I'm composing for the fall musical, all the songs are almost done" Kelsi said

"And I'm going to play basketball with my cousin who's staying at my house" Jason said

"I'm working at the bakery" Zeke said

"Cool" everyone exchanged

After Dairy Queen they all went home. They all went to bed around 12 and all fell into a very peaceful dreaming state.

Around 6:30 Gabriella pulled into the mall parking lot and walked to the entrance. About 2 minutes later Sharpay and Shaunna met her there. Gabriella had one goal in mind and it was new cute outfits to impress Tyler. Well she thought it was for Tyler. They all decided to go floor to floor and then they were 

going to go to Gabriella's for a sleep over. They start by going into Dynamite. Gabriella bought a lot of stuff. Shaunna bought a few things along with Sharoay.

They went to most of the clothing stores and about 2000 each, plus or minus a few bucks they were done. Gabriella had about 15 bags she planned out outfits, concluding clothes where he weakness she had about 25 new ones to impress and blow Tyler away. She had also bought make-up. Sharpay had about 10 bags mostly shoes since her weakness was shoes. She had some clothes and a little bit of make-up. Shaunna bought about 9 bags. She had clothes, shoes, and purses which was her weakness. They loaded up their cars and they all met up at Gabriella's for a sleep over.

They got to Gabriella's house and helped her sort out everything she bought. They put them all in her closet and they all got changed into their pyjamas. Gabriella had on purple silk pyjama pants with words all over them and a light purple tank top. Sharpay had pink princess pyjamas pants and a white t-shirt. Shaunna had on red heart pyjamas pants and a black t-shirt. They all got pillows and blanket and sorted out on the couch and floor and watched movies, had some girl talk and looked at magazines.

Around 2:30 3 in the morning they were all asleep. Shaunna was asleep on the pull out couch well Sharpay and Gabriella where asleep in Gabriella's bed which was their normal arrangement.

The next day Troy woke up around 10 and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. He ate breakfast and drank his juice. After breakfast he decided to go to the gym for a while to work out. He went to the gym for about an hour lifting weight and went home and showered. For the rest of the day he was reading sport illustrated and a biography on is favourite basketball player Michael Jordan, his idol. Around 4:00 he decided to grab a bite to eat so he went downstairs and got a sandwich and a glass of milk. After he ate his sandwich and drank he went upstairs and put some a pair of shorts, a shirt and a towel into a duffle bag. After that he got changed into swim shorts and a muscle shirt. HE waited for about 25 minutes. It was about 5 and he got into his car and headed towards Gabriella.

The same morning around 9 Gabriella woke up to see Sharpay and Shaunna still asleep where they fell asleep last night. She got up and decided to just read lying in her bed. She got her book and put in her iPod and listened to the music well reading all of the sudden the song 7 things came on. For some reason the chorus and the 7thing I like about you part always kind of remaindered her of Troy and she was so confused. She didn't love him it was like sisterly love right? No this time she sighed and flopped on the bed. She couldn't deny it anymore she was falling for Troy and she just couldn't believe. Thursday night when he was comforting her she was crying because of him no wonder she was calmer in his arm. She couldn't believe it. She let out a big groan into her pillow. She just lay there until Sharpay and Shaunna woke up around 930.

"Hey Brie" Sharpay greeted

"Good morning" Gabriella said

"Hey Brie, you seem out of it?" Shaunna stated

"I'm just really tired maybe you should go home, I think I want to sleep a bit more and I can't entertain you asleep" She states

They both agree pack up their things then leave. Instead of going back to bed she went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. After her breakfast she went out to her backyard and just lay there in the sun. She had a lot to think about and it was really bothering her. The new outfits weren't for Tyler they were for Troy, but how could she like him. Her best Friend loved him she couldn't do that to Shaunna she wouldn't she had to settle for her second choice, Tyler.

After about 3 hours in the sun she went upstairs and went on her computer. She was emailing her mom and dad since they were gone for a couple more months. After that she just watched YouTube and listened to music. She got off her computer around 4:00 and decided to get dressed Troy would be there in an hour and a half. She knew she couldn't get him but she could tease him no problem with that.

She went into her closet and put on her brown skimpy bikini. On top she put on a short pink skirt that ended just below her thighs. She then put on a tube top that goes just below her navel so she was revealing skin. She looks in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up. She took out the clip and it fell down landing perfectly over her shoulders wavy but attractive. She looked in the mirror then started reading her cosmopolitan magazine.

20 minutes later the door bell rang and she sprang of her bed happy. She ran down the stairs and got to the door. She quickly checked herself in the front mirror blow a kiss and went to the door. She opened it all bubbly and happy but as she opened it, and saw who was there her smile turned into a frown but she hid it by smiling again quickly.


	19. HELP!

**A/N: Well I've been taking a while with the next chapter. I'm having some trouble with it and now it the August long weekend and well i always go camping so I leave tomorrow and haven't been able to get a chapter up. I will have time to think about ideas and I will write more and get it posted As Soon As possible (ASAP) when I get back thanks for reading and reviewing and if any of you have idea I wouldn't mind using them and giving you credit thanks **

**Mussofan04**


	20. Chapter 18

"Tyler, hi" She says with a fake smile. She was happy to see him but wanted it to be Troy more

"Hey babe" he says and kisses her and giving her a hug she returns

"Come on in" she says opening the door wider and he walks in and she closes the door after him.

"You look amazing Brie, sorry I just popped in but there was something I really wanted to ask you, and I didn't want to wait much longer" He said and she looked curious

Suddenly she heard a noise outside and looked to see Troy near the outside hedge. She smiled a little as he saw and returned one. Tyler's back was facing the window so he couldn't see which Gabriella was thankful for. She was just sitting there when she realized that Tyler was still talking

"Yeah, what is it?" She asks curiously still looking to Troy who recently picked up is cell phone and was talking on his phone.

"Well we have been getting closer and more intimate with each other in more than a physical way and well..."He pauses for a minute "Brie do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked and she was kind of shocked

She wanted this for so long but now she wanted Troy. What about Shaunna? Her mind started spinning with questions then something hit her. She saw Troy smile on the phone she knew it was Shaunna. Well if she couldn't tell Troy she liked him and it wouldn't hurt to make him jealous.

"I'd love to" She said jumping up and hugging Tyler

They where hugging when they looked into each other's eyes. Green met Brown and it was amazing. She saw Tyler, his soul and his meaning. It was weird she felt so connected then the green turned to blue and Troy popped in her mind. She shook her head and met with the emerald eyes again as they both leaned in slowly as their lips connected.

--

Troy was outside on his cell phone when he saw them connected. He felt jealousy then remembered to whom he was talking to. An amazing girl who loved him and was the first he had passionate sex with. It wasn't to just have sex it was to show that there was some sort of connection being formed between them. He continued talking on the phone.

"So Shaunna, how are you?" Troy asked

"Good, and you babe?" she asks back

"I'm okay, bored, are you doing anything tonight?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm heading to a friend's right now so I should probably get off the phone, I'll call if I get done early?" She suggests

"Sure babe bye" He says and hangs up

Troy is walking down then laneway towards the road where his car is parked around the corner. He is almost out when he sees a familiar range rover turn into the laneway. He immediately recognized Shaunna behind the wheel and dove into a bush. She parked and went to the door.

Gabriella heard the bell and was worried that would end up to be Troy, but he wouldn't be that stupid. She went to the door and opened it.

"Shaunna. What are you doing here?" She asked irritated as she wanted to spend time with her friend

"I forgot a few things last night," she sees Tyler "Am I interrupting anything" she asks

"No, Tyler was actually about to leave cause I have plan's" she explains

"You do?" Tyler asks

"Yeah, which I was about to tell you about" Gabriella responds

"Oh, well can I grab my things and I will be on my way" Shaunna asks

"Go ahead" Gabriella says

Shaunna heads upstairs to Gabriella's room as Tyler talks to Gabriella

"Since when do you have plans" he asks

"I made plans yesterday Tyler, I'm sorry but I promised Cass I would go to the spa with her, and she needs help re-doing the guest quarter's, and I love that I'm your girlfriend but that has been for 10 minutes and I promised her last night" she explained even though she felt bad lying to her new boyfriend but she wanted to see Troy and tempt him right?

"Okay babe I'll go" He said hugging her and giving her a kiss

He said good bye, got in his car and left. Shaunna then came down and apologized for interrupted anything.

"Sorry girl, I know you probably wanted a bit of alone time with Tyler, but I had forgotten a few important things but I got them" Shaunna explained

"It's okay" Gabriella said

"And I'm sorry if I'm nosey, but did I hear you call yourself his girlfriend" Shaunna asks cautiously

"Yeah, he asked me and we made it official, but I have to go get ready, so you best be going" Gabriella urges

"Okay bye" Shaunna says walking out the door

Gabriella watches the window as Shaunna drives out she is about to call Troy when she sees Sharpay's pink mustang pull into her laneway. She sighs would she ever get to see Troy. Gabriella bolts upstairs and changed into sweat pants and a sweatshirt over her bathing suit. She sends a txt to Troy and gets in bed. There is a knock on the door.

"Hello?" She says in a weak sounding voice

"Hi" Shapray says bubbly coming in then stopping "Oh my god, are you okay?" she asks when she sees her

"Shar, I feel sick, worse than earlier I think I caught a cold so I don't think it's a good idea to come closer" she says hating to lie, but she wanted to see Troy

"Okay, sorry get some rest, I'll see you later, get better" she says and leaves through the door

--

Gabriella sighs and flops down on her bed. She stays there and listens for Sharpay's car to leave. She gets up to go downstairs when she hears a knock on her balcony door. She opened the curtains to see Tory and opens the door to let him in.

"Oh thank god you're still here" She says jumping into his arms as he spins her around

"Of course I came to see my friend" he said

"Yeah, everyone kept coming and yeah" she said kind of in a really happy mood

"I noticed, you're popular today" he laughs letting her go

"Yeah I guess I am, Troy Bolton even came to my house, wait even my balcony" she laughs playing along

"So what makes you so happy today" she asks

"Oh well you obviously saw Tyler here well he asked me to be his girlfriend and well I said yes" she said happy at the thought she actually had a boyfriend and not a hook-up buddy

"Cool" he said as he felt like someone punched his stomach

"Troy, are you okay" she asked as he clenched is stomach in pain

"Yeah, I'm fine just a cramp" he said knowing it was jealousy knots as his stomach fell worse than when he saw them kissing

"Okay lay down" she said and he did

She saw the hurt and pain in eyes and now she made a mistake. But he likes Shaunna right. They were getting really close and now he was jealous. Gabriella was jealous of Shaunna but now with the pain she caused him she felt horrible. Maybe he did like her. Ha Troy like her, his enemy who's not so different.

He lay down and she did too beside him, sitting and leans on the head board. He took off his shirt revealing his muscular chest she could barely ignore and wrapped blankets to his waist. He closed his eyes and popped them open again immediately

"Troy, are you okay" Gabriella asked worried

"Yeah sorry" he said rolling over and trying to close his eyes and what he saw was scaring him.

It was her. The brunette he saw in his dreams. How could he miss this? It wasn't Shaunna who he thought he was surely falling for and going after. It was the brunette laying right beside him. But how could this be? She had a boyfriend. And he was clearly jealous. He had to settle for Shaunna right. He could start being with her but what if the school found out. Chaos. He thought of possibilities but he couldn't. It was hard keeping his friendship under the radar let alone a relationship. That would be brutal. He couldn't find a solution he sighed and just laid their thinking about everything and being mad at him for making a huge mistake.

He lays their thinking and hates himself for being so stupid.

**A/N: I know this isn't the best Chapter but now that they both know their true feeling what is going to happen. Does Troy get with Gabriella, or go for Shaunna not wanting to hurt Gabriella since she is with Tyler now? Does Gabriella fight her feelings or finally admit them. Do they friends catch on? Sorry wanted questions. I would like you to review say what you **

**would want to happen I have ideas which I think most of you will like so please tell me what you think and would like to see happen in the next few chapters. Read and review**


	21. Chapter 19

Later that night Troy had left and Gabriella was sitting in her room, alone, thinking about everything. How she was Tyler's girlfriend. She said yes to overall make Troy jealous. Also following feelings she did have. The almost heartbreak she swore Troy had. He likes Shaunna right? Her head was spinning with everything. She was jealous of how close Shaunna was with Troy for obvious reasons. Gabriella felt very strongly for Troy but the school surroundings didn't and would never accept it. Plus he would never like her would he? All of a sudden a bad thought came flooding through her mind. What if Troy spilt their secret he wouldn't would he? She could never be sure and she had to clear that up she was frazzled. She reached for her phone on her dresser then fell on the bed backwards and dialled a number she had became very familiar with. It rang and rang and rang...

"Hello" Troy's husky voice spoke on the line

"Hey T" She said happy hiding her frazzled mind

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He asked

"Good, are you better?" she asked cautiously

"Yeah I am thanks, what's up?" He asked curious

"Nothing much, I was paranoid about our secret" she spilt

"Oh, what about it" He asked

"You haven't and won't tell anyone you know right" she said

"No, of course not. Bella don't worry its safe" he said that's all it took to satisfy her. She trusted him so he just had to confirm it which he did.

"Okay, sorry to bother you, I think I'm going to go for a swim I'll see you later T" she said

"Bye Bella" he said and they both hung up

--

Troy sat on his couch watching TV in his room thinking that was oddly weird he just put that at the back of his head. He then turned off the TV and laid back on the couch thoughts occupying his mind, why was this bothering him so much?

He could not believe what he did in front of her. He broke down. He liked her he did and the jealousy could be seen easily. What if she saw, he could not get what she could have thought out of his mind? Why did he have to fall for her, when she had chemistry with someone else? Tyler of all people he just sat their staring into space thinking about everything.

Suddenly a thought came to his head. She's with Tyler, and maybe she does like him. If she let the school stop them her second best was Tyler. IT was insane but he likes it so far. If she said yes and liked him she knew he would become jealous. He was almost infuriated

"Well" he spoke to himself "Too can play at this game and maybe it's just a mind Trick, I have feeling for Shaunna and screw it I'm following my feelings." He clarified to himself and stayed there.

--

An hour later or so Gabriella stepped out of the pool with water dripping off of her. The water from her hair, which was pulled into a pony tail, dripped down her back sending small shivers to run down her spine. She wrapped her towel around her petite body shivering. It was fairly cold as it was about 10:00 at night and it was now dark outside. Only the moon and the one backyard light were shinning around her, providing enough light so she wouldn't fall going back to the house.

When she got into her room the heat hit her with pleasure. The Air wasn't on and neither was the heat. However since it was chilly outside the warmth felt amazing when she entered her room. She walked into the bathroom and ran the shower water till it was hot and relaxing. She stepped into the water letting it run down her body loosening her muscles and washing away her stress. When she was done she got out and wrapped a clean warm towel around her body and a slightly smaller one around her hair.

She got out and put on AE sweat pants and a Hollister t-shirt. She then tied her hair up in a messy bun after quickly running a brush through it. She crawled into her big bed pulling the covers up to her shoulders. She reached for her teddy bear she made at build a bear in LA with Ryan and Sharpay. They all had one, it was their Best Friend bear's. She curled up with hers and drifted into a deep dreamless slumber.

--

The next day at school was quite interesting. It was the morning and Gabriella was talking to Tyler at her locker. They had 30 minutes before their first class and they were really happy to be together finally as a couple. He was leaning against her locker and she was hugging him with her head on his chest. He pulled her up looking at her and they both started talking to each other.

--

Down the hall a bit Troy, Chad and Taylor were standing at their lockers then Shaunna strode up to Troy.

"Hey hun" He said kissing his cheek

"Hey babe" he said and for the first time in public kissed her directly on the lips in front of everyone but he didn't really care. He had decided to follow his feeling and he was about to do just that.

--

Gabriella saw them out of the corner her eye but totally ignored it. She knew he was jealous but then again she was too even though she had a gorgeous guy talking to her with his full attention and she loved that which made her turn her full attention towards him again.

--

Back down the hall with the others. Taylor and Chad were having a make-out session like usual and Troy was having a serious but important conversation with Shaunna

"Shaunna, can we talk, and don't freak nothing bad" he stated ahead of time

"Okay sure. Here?" She asked

"Yeah sure" He stated

"Okay go ahead hun" she encouraged him

"Okay well the last couple of weeks we've gotten to know each other, quite well actually" He chuckles winking making Shaunna to giggle

"We have gotten to know each other intimately and not just in a physical way" he stated

"Yeah we have" she clarifies

"Well, you're amazing to talk to, have a totally amazing personality and well you are very attractive" he said and she nodded

"Thanks" she replied

"Okay what I'm trying to say his Shaunna will you be my girlfriend?" He asks

Before she could answer from the other end of the hall they hear

"NOOOOOOO!" Gabriella exclaims and everyone looks at her especially Troy with wide eyes

**A/N: What was that all about? Is it about him asking her to be his girlfriend or something else? Does Gabriella have to make a lie to get out of this situation? Or is the scream about **

**something else? Well I'll leave it there, I know I'm evil the next chapter will be up this weekend I hope I won't have a comp for about 1.5-2 days going away enjoy and please Read and Review.**


	22. Chapter 20

Every one's eyes immediately lock onto Gabriella and she thinks nothing unusual. She didn't know the moment she interrupted. Troy's eyes lock to her immediately thinking oh god no. Then Tyler talks again.

"YES! I'm serious" Tyler says

"OMG I'M GOING TO BE ON CRIBS" She shouts and jumps into Tyler's arm when Troy lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay, now that the interruption is over, my answer is yes" Shaunna replies

"I'm glad" he smiles then sees Gabriella wrapped around Tyler making out

"Me too" Shaunna replied

"Come here he says and kisses her really passionately until the bell rings

"Sorry babe, we should go" Shaunna says

"Yeah of course" He takes her hand and goes to home room

They pass Gabriella and Tyler walking and Troy gets jealous but just holds onto Shaunna's hand tighter.

They go into the homeroom and sit in there usually seats. Troy turns over and talks to Shaunna since they have about 5 minutes till the teacher would be there and class would be start.

The first three periods went by fast. Gabriella was walking alone from her locker to the cafeteria when someone grabs her arm and pulls her to the janitor's closet

"What the hell?" She asks then the lights come on and she laughs "Troy, what do you want? If anyone sees us" She starts

"It's okay we'll be careful" He said "Now I need to tell you something"

"Sure" she says "all ears"

"I'm dating Shaunna" he said and she smiles

"I heard, sorry about the morning, I didn't mean to" She said "but I couldn't believe what Tyler was telling me"

"Yeah what was that about?" He asked honestly

"Well his dad is the producer of MTV America and he was doing a cribs show in New Mexico of Rich teens."She starts

"He picked you?" Troy adds on

"Well, the executive producers choose two people then draw out of the hat which they will show on the show and yeah it was me" She says happy

"Who was the second one?" He asks

"Chad" she said upset "He's going to beat me" She said

"Hell no, over my dead body, he is not hurting my best friend over that, plus your house is more interesting" He says and she giggles

"Well I better get to lunch bye Troy" Gabriella says she opens the door and walks out as no one was coming. She knocks on the door signalling and walks away to her table.

--

A few days went by and it was Wednesday evening around 6:00. Shaunna was in her room prepping for her first real date with Troy Bolton. She was so excited she couldn't concentrate all day. He wouldn't tell her where they were going but she loves being surprised. He said to dress casual so she did as she was told. She put on faded skinny jeans and a red baby doll top. She added make up put her hair up in a messy bun and red flip flops. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and her face lit up. She grabbed her purse and her cell and ran down to answer the door.

"Hey Troy" she said smiling as he was standing at her door looking sexy as usual. She was all giddy and couldn't stop smiling.

"I see you're in a good mood" He said smiling

"Of course I'm with you" She said taking his hand he offered

He was in black jeans and a white under shirt with a dark blue over shirt. His hair was usually sexy and he led her to his Mercedes and opened her door as she stepped in.

After 20 minutes of driving they pull up to 1, 2, 3 French. It was a really expensive French restaurant. Gorgeous and elegant and she felt under dressed.

"Troy, I'm not dressed" she said

"Yes babe. You are trust me, I come here a lot no dress code" he said

When he walked in their table was ready. The hostess led them to a back booth for two. The restaurant was elegant with dimmed lighting, leather benches, amazing interior designs and the atmosphere was overall elegant and relaxing.

"Babe, this is amazing, thank you so much" Shaunna says

"You're welcome" he said "You said you enjoy French food so I decided why not?" he said and smiled

They ordered and sat their talking until their food arrives and started to eat their meals.

"So what's new?" Troy asked

"Not much, except I have an amazing boyfriend and the most amazing best friend in the world" she said smiling

"Oh yeah who is that?" She asked

"My friend? Brie, I was freaking out earlier and she helped me with everything. I know you to our enemies but you two are both so friendly" She says

"Yeah, I don't know it's a weird situation" He suggests and keeps eating.

"Try this" he says taking a bit of his meal and feeding it to Shaunna off of his fork

"Wow, that's amazing here" she says and gives him a piece of hers giggling

"Yeah, definitely trying that next time I'm here" he says and they both laugh.

After they finish sharing their food and the most delicious ice cream dessert ever they go out the restaurant and back to Troy's car.

"Babe, what would you like to do?" He asks her

"Well depending on the time. I have to be up early it is a school night" she says teasing

"Ha Ha Ha you are hilarious" he says rolling his eyes laughing

"I know" she says giggling

"So?" He asks

"As sad as it is I have homework so maybe my gorgeous boyfriend can take me home and I'll see him in the morning when he comes to pick me up for school" She says

"I think he will agree to that" he said smiling starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

Well they were driving Shaunna decided to ask Troy a kind of serious but curious Question.

"Troy, can I ask you something and get an honest answer" She asks

"Yeah sure" he said in confidence hoping it's not about Gabriella

"What made you decide to ask me out" she asks

"Well. I don't know you're just different and I like that about you" He said feeling guilty but he did have some feelings for her.

"Okay" she said and smiled

They arrived at her house

"Come on I'll walk you to your door" He said as he walked around and opened her door like a gentleman. They locked hands and walked to her front porch. It was beautiful night setting with the moon and the stars.

"Goodnight Troy I had fun" Shaunna said

"Goodnight" he replied as he planted a soft long kiss onto her lips. They kept kissing until the porch light came on and they pulled apart laughing "Bye babe" he said, and walked to his car after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He got in his car and drove off.

--

He turns into the development and starts up the main street. He is about to pass one when he quickly turn and drives to a huge familiar house. He parks in the driveway and walk up the cobblestone pathway to the door. He rings the doorbell and waits.

"Hello Troy" Cassandra answers and lets him in

"Hi Cass" he said smiling and slipping his shoes off

"I didn't know Gabriella was expecting you" she stated

"Yeah, I was on my way home and I just wanted to stop bye" he said politely

"She's in her room, go ahead" she offered

"Thank you" He said and went up the wooden staircase

Cassandra walks thinking about how amazing it would be if they got together. He was so polite and she needed a solid supportive person in her life. She smile and continues onto her business

--

He walks up to the door and is about to knock when he notices it is open a bit and he opens it the stops. Gabriella and Tyler were on the couch watching a movie in the dark. Troy was about to leave when he heard them talking and he hated spying but he was just too curious.

"Brie can I tell you something" Tyler asks her

"Sure babe, go ahead" She encouraged

"Okay, well I'm really glad we finally got together. I have had feeling for a very long time as you know. Well Brie I love you" He says

She freezes a little and Troy goes wide eyes.

"Awe, me too" she said avoiding the love and kisses him quickly

Troy tries not to laugh but gets up and leaves. He told Cass she was sleeping and he went to his car. When he got home he goes to his room and sits at his desk with a pen and paper. He had to do this it was now or never and he can't hide them anymore.

Questions and thought running through is head at a rapid speed. She didn't say it back? Could she like me? Is she jealous? Her face was priceless. I wish we could be together. He was done what he wanted to do packed his bag and goes to bed.

--

After Tyler left Gabriella went to bed and dreamt about the one she loves.

It was now 7:45am and Gabriella walked tiredly to her locker and opened it. I note fell out. Eyes were watching, the one who sent it, but what did it say. She scanned it and gasped.

**A/N: What does the note say? Was it from Tyler? A secret? Is it bad good or sad? Find out next TROYELLA coming soon**!


	23. Chapter 21

She just stares when she sees Tyler walking down the hall. She shoves it into her back pocket and looks into her locker again getting books but not be able to focus at all.

"Hey babe" he says and gives her cheek a kiss

"Hi" she replies quietly

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned

"Yeah babe just a lot on my mind sorry" she says grabbing her English books and closing the locker

"Okay, well do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asks

"I'm sorry babe I'm busy but we can hang out later tonight at like 10ish?" she puts in a question form

"Sure I'll see you at lunch" he says "I have to go to gym early so lunch?" he asks

"Yeah of course, normal place, same time, bye" She says places a kiss on his lips and goes to English well he walks to gym.

All of a sudden she feels a hand brush her arm. She looks up then sees Troy glance back as he is walking to Shaunna. However it was weird. He didn't hold her or touch her hand. She smiles as she knew that this was how he said hi in the hall with no-one noticing.

She got in English and sat in her normal spot beside Shaunna. She wasn't paying attention she was too busy thinking about the note in her back pocket. She didn't know why but she was kind of excited about what she read. It was something new to her and it thrilled her almost to the point of turning her on in a mental way.

After the next two classes with Troy, Gabriella goes to lunch and meets with Tyler, Sharpay and Ryan. They start talking and eating.

"So ya'll coming to the party this Friday at Ryan Stevens place?" Tyler asks

"Yeah of course" Gabriella said picking at her food but not eating

"Me and Ryan wouldn't miss it" Sharpay says smiling "His Scott going with anyone?" she asks Tyler

"Yeah, you?" he says laughing

"Oh My God, YES!" she exclaims causing eyes to stare then she calm down and laughs it off as the rest of the table begin to laugh

"Brie, what's wrong?" Ryan asks eyeing her full tray of picked at food

"I have a lot on my mind, I'm going for a walk" She says gets up and walks out and Troy noticed

--

Troy casually checks is watch. "Sorry babes I have to see my dad in his office, after school your locker?" He asks

"Yeah babe bye" Shaunna says kissing him which he returns light then leaves the cafeteria.

He gets out and starts running to his locker and sees Gabriella walking towards hers.

"Ella "he shouts and runs to his locker "are you okay?" he asks

"Just freaking out a bit, I'm going home but call me tonight okay, I'll talk then." She assures him

"Okay be safe, need anything call" He says

"Yes bye thanks Troy" she says quickly hugs him, slips notes into Sharpay and Ryan's lockers then leaves fast.

Troy was kind of worried but shrugged it off. He walked around for the rest of lunch and made sure he was the first in the locker room after lunch so the dad story would work.

--

Gabriella pulled into her laneway 20 minutes after she left. She was somewhat happy she had seen Troy. He was a really good friend and only she knew he was the one he did want to talk too. Even though it was brief she was happy he followed her. She went inside to see Cass in the foyer sorting things out.

"Hey Gab, home so early?" she asks curious

"Cass, I couldn't stay I have so much on my mind, couldn't concentrate I had to leave, I'm only missing history" she confirmed

"Okay Gab, it's okay maybe you should get some rest sweetie" Cass suggests

"Yeah, I think I will, after a bubble bath I need to relax and clear my head" Gabriella says then heads upstairs.

"Okay sweetie, have you eaten" Cass asks

"Not yet, maybe could you bring some fruit salad up" She asks

"Sure" Cass agrees "I'll leave it on your coffee table"

"Okay thanks Cass" Gabriella says, hugs Cass, than runs up the stairs and to her room.

--

Gabriella got up into her room. She got her robe and laid it in her bathroom along with two freshly cleaned towels. She took of her school clothes and ran a hot water bath. She stepped in and laid her head against the edge of her tub letting the water relax her tense muscles.

After about an hour she stepped out of the now cool water and wrapped a towel around her petite figure. She dried of and wrapped her cozy bath robe and tied it up. She slipped on her slippers and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt to match. She got dressed and nibbled at the fruit Cass had left for her. She ran a brush through her hair and threw it up into a messy bun. She turned the lights off, pulled the canopy curtains to cover he bed and curled into her bed holding onto her teddy bear. She didn't know why she was so distracted. She cleared her mind and was soon asleep with nothing on her mind.

--

After gym Troy went into the locker room and showered. He got out and got dressed in his school clothes. He was actually worried about Gabriella. She just didn't seem right and he didn't know why. He grabbed his gym bag to bring home for the laundry and headed towards his locker. He grabbed his bag with his homework and went to meet Shaunna at her locker. He grabbed her book bag and they walked to his car. They got in and Troy drove her home.

"Bye Troy, I'll see you later" she says

"Yeah, call me later around 10 I have something around 7 okay?" he confirmed

"Sure" she says and they kiss then she gets out and walks to her door.

He leaves and gets into the development and to his house. He gets home and goes to the study and starts to do his homework since he really wanted to be ready for 7 he didn't know what would happen but he was hoping it would be good.

--

It was now 5 and he was still working on his homework. He had been working on it for about 2 hours just taking a break to get some water and a bagel to hold him till dinner. At about 5 after 5 his dad walks in and over to his desk and onto his computer. Troy was at his desk and didn't look up he really wanted to finish his homework

"Hey Troy" his dad said casually

"Hi dad. Do you know what time dinner is tonight?" he asks still focusing on homework

"I think 5:45 why?" His dad asks curious

"I have somewhere to be at 7 so I was wondering" He said while transferring from his book to his computer.

Troy started typing an English paper that was due the next day. He had written and revised his rough draft. His dad almost watched in amazement as his fingers flowed easily across the keyboard. He never corrected any mistakes as his dad could tell. He just kept typing. About 5:30 the paper was done and Troy was quickly reading over it. It ended up being two pages long and he done it in about 20 25 

minutes. He read it over, printed it off, and then placed it in a folder and onto the desk with the rest of his books. Many people didn't know how Troy got amazing marks being the basketball captain and everything. The truth was he was really smart. He wanted to be an all around good student not just good at basketball. He was smart he could through of a paper to get an 80 or more in an hour.

"Son, why are you in such a hurry" his dad said

"Oh I'm not just needed to get my paper done" he said smiling

"Well I'm really impressed by your will to succeed in school" he said

"Dad, I am smart I just do it quietly and don't let the whole world know" he said laughing

He signed off his computer and went washed his hands then went to the table where dinner was being served. He ate his dinner at a slow pace like he usual did. He talked with his parents and politely waited until everyone was done then he was excused. No0one knew Troy was like this except for his one girlfriend he had. His friends know he is polite but no to this extent. He went upstairs and got dressed into a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He went downstairs grabbed a wildcat jacket and left. He drove to the place he wanted to be and got out of his car.

--

It was just after 6 when Gabriella woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was well rested. She looked at the clock and couldn't believe she slept that long. She pulled her canopy curtains to the four posts around the bed and sat up. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. She took her hair down to reveal it wavy but really natural good looking. She ran a brush through it clearing any knots that accumulated well she was asleep.

She picks up her school clothes and goes to put them into the hamper when a piece a paper falls out of her jeans. She suddenly remembers the note the reason she was so distant. She threw her clothes into the hamper, and ran to the closet and grabbed out a pair of skinny jeans and a long blue v-neck top. She got dressed applying a little makeup and blue flats. She grabbed the note and read it again.

_Dearest Gabriella,_

_I know this might be a little creepy, but I have feelings I can no longer hide from you. They are way too strong. I know you have a boyfriend. He knows you as Gabriella, gorgeous queen of east high like most people. Me I know Gabriella Montez the person. I would like you too met me at the forest acres park around 7 at the pond. Don't be scared I'm not a mean person and you know me. We just can't talk at school it's unacceptable. Please don't be scared I'll wait till 7:30. Hope to see you then_

_Love, _

_Your Secret admirer_

She looks at the clock and its 5 to 7. She grabs her cell, her keys and her purse and runs downstairs. She yells to Cass she will be out for a while then she gets into her car and drive to the park. She arrived around 10 after 7 and calmly walks to the pond. Around the pond she saw Troy and laughs a little. She so knew it wasn't him but she wouldn't mind talking to him.

"Troy" she says running up

"Hey Ella" he said turning around

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I just am you?" he asked

"Well, it's weird. Last night Tyler said he loved me and I said it back and I don't really 100 percent mean it. Well this morning I opened my locker and found a love note. Tyler wouldn't do that and I was supposed to meet the person here and he said he would wait till 730 but he left. Well maybe he is late I was kind of scared but it could be... "She was rambling

"I wrote it" he said calmly

"I don't know who it could be but I don't know if they mean what they say I might be with the wrong guy and... " She pauses realizing what he said "... WHAT?" she practically screamed

I wrote that note Ella" he said

She was really nervous she had feelings for Troy but this had got to be a joke she starts looking around avoiding his face.

"Ella" he said gently placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her face to look at his eyes "I can't hide anymore, I like you, a lot, and I like Ella not Gabriella the queen"

She just keeps still she was frozen. All of a sudden she saw him leaning in and his warms lips slowly crash upon hers. To his surprise it didn't take a second and she was returning. She then pulled back.

"Troy, I like you but we have relationships" she said

"So" he said and kisses her again and she pulled back

"We could end it but this is so wrong" she said but kisses him again

"Then why does it feel so right" He says and kisses back as she does and they just stand their kissing/

"It's so right" she whispers "what about you and Shaunna?" she asks him

"I have to end it I can't fight my feeling for you Ella please a chance?" he asks

"I don't know ... I'm with Tyler" she says

"You can stop that, I'm over Shaunna I can't stand it anymore" he said "We can hide it, be together outside of school please"

"Well..." She starts

**A/N: Well her it is. What will Gabriella say? Will they get to be happy together outside of school? Does she fight her feelings or finally give in? She gave in to the kiss but was that the only thing she will give into? Or will she end it with Tyler to be with Troy the one she really likes? Find out next chapter READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	24. Chapter 22

"... Troy." She stops

"I know it's crazy but I just can't stop Ella. Can I just talk to you for a minute" he suggests

"Yeah, but let's talk somewhere else" she suggests

"Let's go to my house?" he suggests

"Sure I'll meet you there" she responds

They both walk to their cars and drive ahead to Troy's. They were both so confused and so curious for what would happen. They get there and they go up to his room locking the door so they could talk everything through.

"Okay so..." she starts

"Look Ella I don't know how or why but I like you I have for a long time I was just a fucking idiot to not realise it" he said

"How could you not realise it denying it?" she asks

"Well my dreams I always saw the brown hair but never the face. I thought it was Shaunna till that one night" he confessed

"Oh... the night when...Oh Troy I'm sorry I had no idea..," she stops

"I know, its okay I should've told you a long time ago" he said

"But you only realised it Troy" she reminds him

"I think somehow I knew but did deny it because of school and Shaunna and you seemed to be all about Tyler" he says

"Well... "Groans loud" this would have been so much easier if you told me earlier" she says "before Tyler, before Shaunna" she says

"I know, it's okay I know you like him I just had to let you know how I truly felt, but stay with Tyler cause you were so happy today, well other then at lunch" he said "and all I want is for you to be happy" he smiles at her but somewhat sad inside

"Troy... the truth is I have feeling for you too." She says "Remember the Thursday night when I was crying and you were comforting me?"She asks

"Yeah I do the day before my party why?" He asks

"Well, it was kind of because I know I liked you" she says

"Why didn't you tell me?"He asks

"You liked Shaunna, and I was happy for her" she says shyly

"Okay listen Ella, yeah I had feelings for Shaunna but finally my feelings for your took over, and yeah" he said

"So you've liked me for a while?" she asks to confirm

"Yeah I have" he confesses "Don't let this influence your decision but either way I'm ending it with Shaunna because it isn't fair to her or to me anymore" he says

"Yeah I understand" she states

"Well you better leave then, don't want to get caught and don't want Tyler suspicious" Troy states

"I can't" she says

"Why not?" he asks

"Because..." she says "I like you too, a lot" she bursts out

"There's nothing we can do about Ella" he starts

"I'm breaking up with Tyler" she says

"Why" troy asks

"Because I want to be with you, a couple outside of school, maybe we can make it work" she says blushing biting her lips

"Oh Bella Ella" he says and pulls her into a tight hug and she hugs back

They pull apart then both lean in for a kiss. Their lips touch and they both melt into each other. After about a 5 minute make-out they both pullout.

"This is wrong" Gabriella says

"Then it won't work" Troy reminded her.

Gabriella totally burst out laughing

"Troy, I have no problem kissing you. I love your kisses, that's why I kissed back earlier and because I wanted to" She says giggling

"Oh, then what's the problem" He asks

"My morals" she confesses

"Oh" he says

"I'm going to break it off with Tyler, but I don't want to cheat so no kissing okay until we have broke it off with our currents partners" she says clearly

"Okay, yeah I understand" he told her

"Tomorrow" she says as he agrees

"Of course but what do we say, we could say we like someone else but they would want to know who" he confesses

"Well, we should say we have feelings for some-one else and until we are sure of our feelings we don't think we should still be together because I don't want to be unfaithful to you" she says "good?" she asks

"Yes good" he agrees

"Well I should get going bye" she says

"Yeah I'll walk you out" he takes her hand and leads her to the door

"Bye Troy" she says

They hug and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. She then gets into her car and drives. He waves as she drives away then goes back into the house and up to his room.

--

It was now Wednesday at lunch. Shaunna went and sat at her usual table with Troy, waiting for him to arrive. Tyler went to the table with Sharpay and Ryan waiting for Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy had finished Algebra and separated. They met up at the back behind the gyms. They double checked the plans to happen at lunch.

"Good luck Bella" Troy says

"You too Troy" she giggles; they hug and then separate again.

Troy gets to his table and eats half of his sandwich when Gabriella arrives at her table. She whispers to Tyler. Troy watches as they leave hand in hand.

--

Gabriella and Tyler walk out to the soccer field. They go and sit on the bleachers. All of a sudden Gabriella lets out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong Hun?" Tyler asks

"I need to talk to you about something really important, but you're going to hate me" she says

"I could never hate you Brie, just tell me" he says

She takes a deep breath "Okay well..." she pauses. She thinks... All for Troy, for Troy.

"Well, I kind of have some feelings for another person. Don't get me wrong I really do like you Tyler. However until I'm certain about my feelings I don't want to be together because I don't want to hurt you by being unfaithful. It's not fair to either of us especially you. Tyler I have had a lot of fun and I'm really sorry please understand." She breathes but breaks as she sees some tears on his face

"I understand I'm glad you're honest even though it hurts. Thanks for not cheating on me. I understand but I don't have to wait do I? I mean of course it will take time to get over you, but I can't wait forever" he says

"Yeah Tyler, you can see other people, I don't expect anyone to wait for me, I'm truly sorry though" She says and wipes his tears and kisses his cheek

"Yeah I know you're sorry, bye brie" He kisses her cheek "I think I'm going to stay out here for a while"

"Okay bye Ty" she stands and starts towards the door. When she is at the door she turns around and sees it's raining down on him with hid hood over his head. She could tell he was heartbroken. It hurt her but she couldn't deny liking Troy to herself or to Troy anymore, so it had to be done. She sighs then pulls the door open and enters the hall way walking to her locker wanting to leave.

--

After Gabriella had left Troy finished some of his sandwich as well as Shaunna ate some of her lunch.

"Babe, let's go for a walk?" he whispered in a question form

"Sure" she agreed

They got up, took each other's hands and walked out to the front steps off the school.

"What's up babe you look distracted" she asks concerned

'Well I have to tell you something" he says

"Okay sure" she said smiling

He sighs "Well you know how we've been together and that we are having a lot of fun together?" he asked her

"Yeah" she confirmed

"Well I feel some feelings for another girl" he says his head down

"You're breaking up with me to go with her?" she says tears in her eyes angry and sad

"No! I would never do that, just until I figure my feelings out, I rather us not to be together because I could never be unfaithful to you, that's cruel and I'm not a cruel person" he says

"Okay" she sighs "At least you didn't cheat, so I'll see you around?" she asks

"Yeah, sorry" he says

"It's okay bye troy" Shaunna gets up then goes over to Sharpay and Ryan's table upset and just sits there sipping on some water.

Troy sighs and stays on the front step as it starts to pour. He just sits their emotionless staring into the sheet of rain coming down.

--

Shaunna sits down and Ryan and Sharpay trade looks.

"Shaunna girl what's wrong?" Sharpay asks cautiously

"Troy... broke up with me" she says

"Oh girly" she slides over and hugs Shaunna

"It hurts but I'll be okay" she says

"He is going to pay" Sharpay says

"No Shar, he has feelings for someone else and until he is sure he doesn't want to hurt me, so he was actually sweet about it" she confirms

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy" she says

"You're okay though right?" Sharpay asks

"Yes, I am" she confirms and they continue eating

--

It was the end of the say and Gabriella was getting her books and putting them in her bag so she could just leave the school. She closed her bag and grabbed her book then closed her locker. She was finishing locking her locker back up when Sharpay walked up to her.

"Brie!" she exclaims

"What?" Gabriella says frustrated wanting to leave

"What happened with you and Tyler?" Sharpay questions

"Sharpay I'll call you late, I just want to go home" she says

"But..." Sharpay started

"I developed feeling for someone else, happy? Now bye!" Gabriella snapped and walked out of school

Sharpay was shocked. She then remembered Troy's excuse. Weird she thought. Then she randomly burst out laughing. Troy and Gabriella what a joke? She put the thought to the back of her head grabbed her books and went to Shaunna's lockers as she offered her a ride home since she usually drove with troy.

**A/N: Okay, well here it is, I am so sorry for the long wait. Getting ready to go back to school and other stuff. This is going to be a really hard semester for me and I will write whenever I have free time to do so. I will try to get one up each weekend. Like Saturday or Sunday maybe earlier or after depends on the work load. Anyway an overview? So Sharpay thought it was **

**weird. Will she clue in or think nothing of it? Will they eventually get caught before they are ready to tell or no? Keep reading to find out please read and review**


	25. Chapter 23

Gabriella arrived home and went straight to her room. On her way to the car everyone was bombarding her with questions about Tyler. Was it his or her fault? Who broke up with who and she just wanted to scream but she stopped got in her car and drove away. They were also asking if there was some-one else and she wanted help. Troy wasn't getting asked all these questions why should she be? Probably cause she was the nice kind of popular. She went to her room shut her door and just laid on the bed with the lights off wanting everything to go away just now. Random tears starting falling slowly down her cheeks. She was laying there when a soft knock comes from her door.

"Could you, whoever you are please come back later, I need to be alone" she says trying to not show she is crying

"You sure El" she hears Troy's soft voice "I thought maybe I could help" he replied

"Sure, you, only you can come in" she sits up against the head board rubbing her eyes

He walks in and over to the bed. He sits facing her rubbing the tears falling down her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. He pulls the strands of hair out of her face. She leans against his shoulder and he just wraps and arm around her.

"This is so unfair, Troy" she sighs

"What is Bella?" he asks cautiously

"The questions, its none of their fucking business, it's mine and yours" she says squeezing his hand "I got hounded with questions barely getting to my car before I wanted to scream Imagine if they eventually find out" she sighs

"Not until we are both ready, and the questions something new will come up" he reassures her

"You and Shaunna broke up and no-one asked you" she states

"Well I usually don't let many people talk to me, you have to tell them to bud out" he says

"Yeah I know" she sighs and just keeps lying there

"So babe what are you doing Friday, are you going to the party?" he asked hoping she says no

"Yeah, you are right?" she asks

"Actually..." he starts

"Please, we can't be together but we could at least both be there" she said

"Well everyone else is going right?" he asks

"Well yeah, why?" she states

"Well, I was thinking we could go on a date because everyone else is..."she cuts him off

"At the party" she says smiling "Troy you're a genius" she pauses "That sounded weird" she laughs

Laugh "Thanks, and yah so Miss. Montez would you like to go out on a date with me this Friday night?" He asks looking hopeful.

"Party or a date. I'll have to think about it" she giggles" the date of course." She replies smiling

They both smile then he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

--

It is around 6 when Cassandra knocks on the door. After no answer she opens the door and smiles when she sees both of them smiling in their sleep. She was really happy to see Gabriella happy with a nice boy like Troy. Gabriella swore to her secrecy so she couldn't talk about it but she often thought about it. She was really happy to see Gabriella happy. She knocked gently on the door again.

"Brie, Sweetie?" She whispers

"Huh?" She moans

"It's me Cass dinner is ready" she whispers to Gabriella

"Oh. Sorry "she sits up slowly shaking Troy awake

"What?" he asks sitting up then sees Cass "Oh sorry, I guess I fell asleep"

"It's okay" Gabriella reassured him

"Okay well dinner is ready will you be staying for dinner Troy" Cass asks

"Sure if that's okay?" he asks Gabriella

"Yeah, thanks Cass" she smile at Cass and Troy

"Okay, I'll get Pierre to fix up two plates" she says then walks out

--

Cass leaves as Gabriella and Troy wake up from their nap.

"Is Pierre your cook" Troy asks

"No he's my boyfriends" she says laughing in a sarcastic voice

"Oh really?" Troy says playing along

"No, ewe he is old" laughs "Yeah he's the chef makes really good food so ready to eat?" She asks Troy

"Yeah, sure" He takes her hand and they walk downstairs smiling

They get downstairs and on the counter by two stools where two plates set on fancy placemats. The cutlery was wrapped in nice fabric napkins. They had very nice classes with Water in them.

"You can have juice or soda if you would like Troy" Gabriella said "I just usually have water to drink with dinner" she states

"No it's fine Ella" he reassured her and took a sip "It's really good"

"Yeah usually is" she said smiling

He takes a bite of his meal. "Wow this is really good what is it?" He asks

"Umm... grilled chicken in pesto sauce, marinated vegetables, roasted potatoes, and a homemade butter bun" Gabriella said

"Wow, how did you know" he asks amazed

"I've had it before, Pierre usually does menu rotations every 2 months, so variety and they change after 6 months and on special occasions we can have whatever he'll cook it so yeah" she explains

"That's cool" he states

"It changed with season, like summer we would have like and salad and steak and maybe fall or winter we will have stew" she explains

"Yeah, it's a good idea, we just get whatever my mom or dad, or sometimes me request that morning" he says but we all order a variety every time so it's good" He states

"Yeah, that's good to, so what is your favourite food to eat?" She asks starting a conversation

"Well, It's not healthy but my cook make unbelievable Taco's so definitely my favourite, however if I'm going out I like Steak with peppercorn sauce and sautéed mushrooms." He states eating between sentences.

"Wow, sounds good, I never have tacos, sometimes randomly if I ask for them for a party, or my friend's birthday but that's about it" She confessed

"How about tomorrow, since I ate her tonight, you come to my house and I'll request tacos, my parents will be going out, so it's me care to join?"He asks

"Sure sounds good" She smiles

"So what is your favourite food" he asks

"Well, I really enjoy Pasta dishes, and it would probably be 3 peppercorn grilled chicken Rigatoni, and almost anywhere, however Pierre makes it the best so far" smiles at him "Then when I'm going out I really like real Italian pizza from Italian restaurants like the real recipes for pizza with all different original ingredients" She confirms

"Ah I see, so you're into Italian" he asks

"Yeah, French is good to, but Italian is my favourite, there's only one Italian restaurant round here, Le Plaza, it just gets so old, you know? So randomly I'll go for their pizzas or with friends but sometime Pierre will just make and Italian dish" she says

"Yeah, I understand what you mean" he states

About 30 minutes later of eating and talking they finish up and head up to Gabriella's room.

"So El, you don't mind missing the party do you" he asked while his arms wrapped around her as they were sitting on her bed

"Nope, not if it means I'll get a date with the most popular boy is school, who actually likes me, Troy Bolton" She says then laughs "Never thought I would say it but I like it" she admitted blushing a little

"I totally know what you mean" he says stroking a piece of her hair

"For some reason it feels natural, with Tyler it always felt so forced, this is so natural" She said sighing happily into the hug

"Yeah it does" he agreed and hugs her tighter

She's just enjoying being in his arms when he looks up and see's it's around 10

"Crap" he murmurs "Ella I have to go, my rents actually want me home around 10 because they are leaving tomorrow, and want to say goodbye, so I have to go, I'm really sorry" he states

"Its okay" she yawns "I'm tired anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, are you telling your friends you aren't going to the party?" she asks him

"Yeah, just need an excuse, you are to right?" he asks

"Yeah, my parents are coming back" she says winking "It will work on Sharpay and Ryan for sure"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow El" He says hugging her as she hugs back

They both pull back and Gabriella walks Troy to the door

"Bye you" she says hugging him again

"Bye my Bella Ella" he says returning the hug

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said pulling away

"Always" he leans in and gives her a quick kiss that she returns.

He then leaves, she closes the door and slides down the inside of it smiling really happy not believing it but totally loving it. Cass walks into the foyer.

"Hi, sweetie so how is this working out?" She asks

"Amazing" she gushes to Cass "Tomorrow I'm going over to his for dinner so Pierre is off tomorrow night and also on Friday I'm not going to a huge party so if anyone comes over looking for me, could you tell them mom and dad took me out to dinner in their car cause I'm living mine here?" She asks

'Sure, where exactly are you going though?" she asks

"I don't know but on a date with Troy, and he will be driving so please Cass, no-one can find out or school will go crazy and it just won't work" she pleads

"Of course sweetie anything, now you go get some sleep" She said kissing Gabriella forehead and watching her walk up the stairs and out of view "To be young again" she says to herself and walks to her room in the workers quarters and goes to bed herself.

--

The next morning Gabriella woke up to her cell phone buzzing on her table ringing I'm too sexy and she laughs and answers it.

"Hey" she says "I love waking up to I'm too sexy for you" She laughs

"Yeah I see" Troy laughs through the other line

"I'm just playing, we are perfectly sexy for each other, and what do I owe this wake-up call to?" she asks

"Just wanted to so good morning to the most beautiful girl in school, since I can't see her then" he says

"Well I'm flattered. Tonight after school do you want to meet me at my house then we can go to your house in your car cause I don't really want my car in your laneway, it's easier to hide myself, and you always park down the street well it would be strange if my car was near Taylor's or Chad's so this might easier... I mean if you don't ..." she gets interrupted

"It's fine Ella" he laughs I'll go to your house straight after school and pick you up right away so I won't have to park and make you walk down the street" he laughs"

"Okay, well I better get ready then" she says not wanting to hang up

"I just wish I could drive you to school" he sighs

"Yeah I know, same here, well I'll see you later bye you" she says

"Bye Bell" he says

--

They both hang up then begin to get ready for school.

They are both walking to their lockers. Gabriella glances at Troy. Wow, he looks so good today. She thinks smiling to herself. He was wearing black jeans with his black sneakers. Then a blue and brown plaid shirt that totally brought out his eyes and his hair. His hair was messed up in the sexy way he usually did. She smiled at him and walked by.

Troy noticed Gabriella and totally checked her out. She was wearing a white short skirt then went half way to her knees and definitely showed of her long tanned legs. She was wearing a red tank top. He long brown wavy hair went down her shoulder. He totally loved it. He smiles as they passed each other. We definitely went to impress each other he thought then just made his way to his locker.

--

Chad and Taylor was sitting at the lunch table when Troy set is bagged lunch down and sat down to eat. He pulled out a fresh apple, a ham and cheese sandwich on fresh deli bread, milk, and some cheese and crackers. He smiles remembering Gabriella will have the same kind of lunch and that his chef was making his famous tacos for both of them tonight, now to get out of the party he though sitting there starting to eat.

"So man, ready for the party, you're off of Shaunna now you have new bait to go after" Chad said

"Chad, just drop the Shaunna thing" Troy said glaring then taking a sip of his milk

"Yeah, babe you heard why they broke up, Troy already has feelings for someone else, and didn't want to hurt Shaunna so yeah, and no don't ask who it is its Troy's business "Taylor says

"Thank you Taylor" Troy says smiling

"So man, are you at least ready for the party?"Chad asks eagerly

Just then Troy's phone beeps and he checks his Txt message

_If you want say you have to see your grandma, good excuse you seem like you need one and your lunch looks delish  
XOX Bella_

He smiles and txt back

_Thanks, that actually works: D bet your lunch is just as good what you have: P  
Troy XO_

He shuts his phone

"Dude, I can't go" Fake sighs "I have to go see my Grandma, parents making me go, it's her birthday I won't be back till later sorry" he says sounding truthful

"Oh, that sucks, ditch your grandma" Chad says

"I can't man. Sorry you two are on your own, next one" he says

"Fine" Chad says sulks eating his food with Taylor

--

Gabriella is sitting with Sharpay and Ryan and can totally see Troy and his texting him. She takes out her lunch and it looks good just like it. She had an orange, milk, yogurt and a chicken sandwich on whiter freshly made bread. She got Troy's txt message and decided to send another one back.

_I'm glad it works: D and I once said you were a genius lol: P yeah my lunch is good, chicken sandwich, orange, yogurt and milk  
XOX Bella_

"Brie!" Sharpay exclaims

"What?" Gabriella asks

"Stop flirting over the phone and talk to us" she whines

"Fine" she says as her phone beeps "One second"

_Yeah, they bought it, yum sounds good, I got an apple, milk, ham and cheese on deli bread, and cheese and crackers, and tacos all set for tonight  
XO Troy_

She smiles and he sees and smiles back then she txt back

_Great, after school leave after me though, and got to go friends want to talk got to get out of party bye  
XOX Bella_

She switched her phone to silent and puts it in her pocket. She seem him smile and put his phone away to and nods subtly but she catches it

"Sorry Girl, so what's new I fell asleep last night, I think I missed your call" Gabriella says

"Oh, I didn't call I was on the phone a lot, Scott asked me out so yeah we're going out tonight, and the party together we really like each other" she gushed happily

"Wow, congrats girl" Gabriella says happy for her friend

"Yeah, you don't have to listen to the giggling all day" Ryan says

"Shut up!" Sharpay snaps

"Calm down sis, just teasing, so Gabriella you going with anyone to the party" He says

"I can't go" She says letting out a fake sigh

"What?" Sharpay screeched

"My parents are coming home, and are taking me out, you understand, I never see them and they are only here till Sunday morning" she explains lying

"Yeah, true you don't see them much, just promise next time?" Sharpay caved

"Yeah promise next time" Ryan asked too

"Yes I promise next party I'll come to it" She confirmed

After they finish lunch they all went their separate ways. Troy and Gabriella were glad the excuses worked then they went to their history class pretending to still hate each other, which is the opposite for what the really feel towards each other.

--

It was now 3:30 and Gabriella had got home a few minutes ago. She dropped off her bag, grabbed her swimsuit, towel, and put them into her tote bag. She grabbed her purse said bye to Cass then walked outside to see Troy pulling into her laneway. She walks over and gets into his car

"Hey you" she says and leans into give him a kiss he returns

"Hi Bell" he says as he pulls out and starts towards his house

"So I'm glad the excuses worked, now we can go on our date, where are we going anyway?" she asks curious

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" he says smiling

"Fine" she says "So I can wear sweats and a T-shirt then?" she asks smirking

"Nope, you'll have to dress nice" he confirms

"Okay, I guess you can surprise me this once" she gives in smiling as they pull up to his house

"Good" he says as he gets out and rushes over to her side and gets her door for her "here you go miss" he says laughing

"Thanks" she says taking his hand and start walking up to his house "Your house is gorgeous when there is no party" she says

"Thanks, yeah it's pretty nice, I'll give you a tour my room is special" he said winking and laughing

"I bet, we could start with that" she says laughing "or I can change into a super hot bikini and we could go swimming" she suggests

"We probably shouldn't in case Shaunna watches" he says

"I don't care, I want to show you my body" she says then covers her mouth turning pink

"Totally want to show you mine to" he said pulling her close

"DINNER" they here the chef shout

They separate then walk into the kitchen to see all the fixings to make an amazing taco dinner. Huge smiles spread across their face. There was hard and soft shells, a big bowl of taco meat, salsa, tomatoes, cheese, lettuce, hot sauce, sour cream and onions.

"Wow this is amazing" she exclaims

"Let's eat" he says and they walk over to the counter, get a plate and start assembling amazing tacos to eat

"I can't believe" Gabriella says taking a bite "Best things I ever tasted request these once a month and have me over" she says biting more

Laughs "slow down Bell don't make yourself sick" he says

"I won't but these are so good" She says again

"I know now let's just finish eating then talk" he said laughing

After about 30 minutes of creating and devouring tacos they were both sitting at the couch laughing at each other. Troy was holding Gabriella as she was sitting on his lap.

"I think we should do something fun" Gabriella suggest

"Like?" Troy questions

"Swim please?" She pleads

"I don't know Bella" he said

"Will this change your mind" she asks then leans in giving him a kiss full of passion and electricity and he returns it with just as much or even more and they are running hands through each other's hair totally feeling the electricity both their bodies create. After was seems likes hours they pullback

"Yeah, I need to cool of he says, we can go swimming" He finally caved

They both got dressed in their swim suits then met outside. Troy stepped outside and almost fell over

"Whoa" he said looking at Gabriella up and down

She was wearing a fire red skimpy halter top bikini that definitely hugged her body in all the right places.

"You look hot yourself Troy" she laughed

Troy watched as she strode up to the diving board and did a perfect dive into the water. Troy soon followed jumping in and they were both swimming and laughing. Sometimes they would splash each other or try to dunk each other which they found both amusing. After a while they were just floating around till fat raindrops starting falling from the cloudy night sky. They both got out, wrapped towels around themselves and walked inside the house. Gabriella got dressed and so did troy.

"I'm frozen, Troy do you have a sweater I can borrow I forgot one" she asked and states at once

"Yeah here you go Hun" he says and hands her a wildcat sweater which was totally huge

"It's big but really warm and comfortable thank you" she said

"You're welcome, I think we should get you home though, and I will see you tomorrow" he states

"Yeah you're right, let's go" she said

They both got into his car and headed towards Gabriella's house. When they got there he walked her to her door.

"Well, this was fun I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said

"Yeah of course, goodnight Troy" She said as she leaned in to kiss him as he met his lips with hers returning they kiss they then pull apart

"Goodnight Bella Ella" he said giving her one more quick kiss then walking to his car and driving away.

He gets to his house full of happiness goes up to his room, and goes to bed falling into a peaceful, happy sleep thinking and dreaming about none other them Gabriella Montez.

--

Gabriella walking into her house really happy and it doesn't go unnoticed by Cass.

"Hey sweetie, have fun?" She asked

"Yes, it was amazing, and thanks for keeping the secret" Gabriella told Cass

"Of course, well get some rest Gabriella, see you in the morning" Cass states

Gabriella walks upstairs and takes a quick shower due to the chlorine. She gets dressed in her pyjamas putting Troy's sweater over her again then crawls into bed and falls asleep in a really good and happy mood.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but It's almost 4,000 words and about 11 pages long, There is detail and I had to add cute troyella moments since it's finally them. Next chapter date, party, someone might clue in to whats going on. It willbe up when I get chance to write after homework and everything else please read and review thanks**


	26. Chapter 24

It was now about 4:00 on Friday afternoon and Gabriella was frantically going through her closet at a fast pace. She wanted a nice outfit for tonight. She would've put together a simple one but Troy said she had to look nice. Gabriella was searching for about 30 minutes when she found what she was looking for. It was in Sharpay's closet. They both have closest at each other's house and she knew this outfit would be perfect. Gabriella placed it carefully on the bed with matching heels and accessories. Her make-up was on the vanity desk and she ran into the bathroom to start her shower.

Gabriella stepped into the steamy shower letting the hot water stream down her body relaxing her. She was totally anxious so the relaxing shower was definitely a bonus for her. After about 30 minutes Gabriella stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her petite body. She wrapped her hair into another smaller towel then walked out into her room.

With the towel wrapped around her body and her face freshly washed she walked over to her vanity and started applying her make-up. Gabriella applies light green eye shadow which matched the colour of her skin perfectly and really brought out the brown of her eyes. She applied some cover up where needed spreading out evenly along her face so it wasn't noticeable. She then brushed her cheeks with a light natural but slightly noticeable shade of blush. Gabriella then added her favourite sparkling lip gloss showing off the perfect lines of her lips.

She took her hair down from the towel and plugged the blow-dryer in. After Gabriella had finished blow-drying her hair she ran her brush through it slowly making sure to get it all untangled so she could then work with it. She then straightened her long curly hair, and let it fall half-way down her back. She pinned it up a little so it was behind her shoulder and so it wouldn't fall over her face. Gabriella then bushed her teeth and then walked over to her bed studying the outfit and accessories she had chosen.

She carefully let the towel fall slipping on her under garments and grabbing the dress carefully off the bed. She carefully stepped into it as it gracefully slid up her body as she slipped her arms into place where the dress rested off her shoulders. Gabriella loved her shoulders therefore she often showed them off. She was always thankful for strapless bras. She slowly reached back and slid the zipper up with ease. She smiled as the dress fit perfectly and rested perfectly off her shoulders. It showed some cleavage due to the tight bra she was wearing which was ok she needed to show Troy a little something but remain conservative at the same time.

She then walked back over to her vanity with her jewellery. She applied the silver necklace carefully around her neck. It rested perfectly along her collarbone giving her neck length. She applied her white gold bracelet. She sat down and slid on her matching strappy sandals then carefully got up and walked over to the full length mirror and smiled. Gabriella finally knew she pulled it off. There she was standing in a gorgeous indigo dress. Her heels that were almost the perfect colour to match. The silver brought out the colour of the dress more and made it sparkle with elegance. She walked over to her one wall and picked her indigo clutch. She slipped a little bit of money into it, her cell phone, house keys and went to the mirror. Gabriella did one quick look over then walked out of her room turning off the light heading downstairs as Troy would now be there any minute as it was almost 6:30.

--

It was 5:00 and Troy reached is room after practicing basketball realising stress he felt. He was also nervous about his date with Gabriella. Troy really liked her and did not want to blow it. He had set it all up even if it was a far drive he knew it would be worth it. He walked into his bathroom and started his shower at the highest heat level wanting the heat streaming down his formed body. He stepped out of his sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower enjoying the heat. After about 30 minute of washing and letting the hot water run down his body he turned off the faucet. Tory stepped out onto the bathmat and wrapped the towel tightly around his hips.

He went over to his sink and started shaving, Troy wanted to look really good tonight. He slowly took the razor around his amazingly formed face carefully not cutting himself. After successfully shaving with no cuts he rinsed of his face getting the tingly sensation off then walked out to his main room.

Troy finished drying off and put on his black pin stripped boxers. He slipped on a nice pair of black pants with a leather belt. He then put on a white under shirt then buttoned up a nice white dress shirt over top of it lifting the collar up. He put on a blue indigo tie then put is collar down. He slips is his nice black dress shoes. He then gets his black sport coat off of the hanger and slips it on to his arms and shoulders. Troy then shakes his dry hair out, running is fingers through it. It ended up resting in a messy but casual good way. He walks over to the mirror and just checks over himself. He then sprays on his Beckham cologne, then walks to his desk and slips his leather wallet into his pocket and gets the Lexus keys and heads downstairs.

--

Tory gets to the garage and gets into the Lexus sport car. He starts the engine and pulls out of the laneway towards Gabriella's place. Ten minutes later he pulls into her laneway. He casually got out of his car and walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. Cass answered

"Hi Troy, come on it Gabriella will be down in a minute" she greeted

"Hi Cass, thanks" He said walking into the house

All of a sudden they hear heel-clicking on the beautiful marble staircase and they turn to see Gabriella walking down them elegantly. Troy was breath-taken. She was gorgeous and he could not ask for anything more spectacular then to see her walk down the stairs dressed like that for him.

"Gabriella, sweetie you look so gorgeous" Cass said smiling

"Thanks" Gabriela replied smiling then giggles as she walks over to Troy you remained speechless

"Wow Ella, you look so beautiful and amazing" He said greeting her with a hug and taking in her sent of sugar and vanilla

"Thanks" she said returning the hug "You look really handsome tonight too" she complimented

"Thanks" he replied "So are you ready?" he asked offering his hand

"Of course, bye Cass" She said taking his hand

"Okay bye, you two have fun" she said opening the door for them

She watched as they walk out and into his car. She closes the door smiling so happy for Gabriella and remembering what she was to do if her friends were to come by.

--

Troy opened Gabriella's door for her as she got in. He then walked over to his door and got in. They greeted each other with a quick put passionate kiss then he brought the engine to life and pulled out of the lanes way on their way.

They have been driving for 20 minutes in a totally comfortable silence.

"Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella asks

"Well, we are going to Casey Fields, the little town about 45 minutes away" he mentions

"Why?" She asked never being there before

"You'll see" he said smiling and they continued driving

"Okay, thank you again for this idea, I'm glad we are doing this" she said

"Anytime Ella, my pleasure" he said

They then continue driving in a comfortable silence until he pulled into a small parking lot revealing a little dimly lit building.

"Our destination" he announced as he put the car into park and cut off the engine

Gabriella looked out to see the building that said Pasco Place. She smiled. Then got out of the car as he opened that door and held out his hand. They made their way into the restaurant. They had a table for reservation and they were brought to it. She opened the menu and smiles huge.

"Italian, Troy it's amazing" she said

"Well you said your favourite was Italian and it was a place I figured you haven't been too so I decided to come here" he confirmed

"It's perfect" she said smiling and looking through the menu

They decided on an old fashioned Italian style Pizza. They order that and some drinks and waited for their meal to arrive.

"Troy, this was so special, thank you, you definitely know how to please a girl" she said

"Well, I wanted this to be special" he confirmed

"Why Troy?" she asked

"Because, you're really special to me and this means a lot" he said confident and smiling

"Well, it's really special, to the point of being perfect I love it" she confirms smiling

The food arrive and they both sit and eat there pizza really happy to be together. After dinner Troy led her outside to the back of the restaurant where there was a little field. There was a white gazebo completely lit up with small white Christmas lights. It was decorated with vines and roses and he walked Gabriella who was almost in tears over to it. They were standing in the middle when he took both her hands.

"Gabriella, I thought the last three years, had been the best of my life, but this year so far had definitely been proving me wrong time and time again. See this year I got into trouble and ended up in a brutal Saturday detention with the queen of east high however that day she was more than that. She became my friend. We kept growing closer, and closer, developing stronger feelings every second. She finally became my best friend who I only had one secret I never shared to her. Until one day it was undeniable. It was driving me insane I finally told her. She ended up having a secret of her own exactly like mine. I am now standing here, with her, the person, not the queen of east high or the most popular girl in the school but the person I have developed the strongest feelings for." He smiles and wipes a tear he notices falling down her cheek with his thumb then takes her hand again" And for all that, Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend" he said smiling

"Yea, of course Troy" She said smiling and hugging him tightly with some slight tears running down her cheeks.

He lifted her chin, whipped her tears away then kissed her soft lips with his own soft heated ones. It was a passionate but slow long kiss that was breath taking to both of them. When they pulled apart they were both smiling

"Troy, this was the most amazing thing anyone has done for me it will be the best first-date and the one I will remember forever, thank you she said smiling and hugging him

He gently moves away and bends forward extending his hand

"May I have this dance" he asked

"Of course" she said giggling

He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck and they move closer together. They start slowly dancing when music start to play. There was little speakers and I'll be started playing she figured from the restaurant she could not believe he went to all this but she liked him almost to the point of loving him more especially for this, She realized what song it was and it made it even better.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

After the song finished they stood there hugging for a while taking everything in. They both thought to themselves that was definitely and will always be there song. After a while Troy took her hand and led her back into the restaurant where the table held two pieces of amazing raspberry cheesecake her 

favourite Italian dessert. A huge smile was plastered onto her face. They took turns feeding each other cheesecake smiling and laughing the whole time.

After they were done, Troy gratefully paid the bill signed the receipt then they were free to go. They walked to his car as he opened the door she climbed in. A minute later he climbed in and brought the engine to life, pulling onto the road heading back to Albuquerque. They got to her house about an hour later. She was still a hundred percent happy with the smile too prove it.

When he parked the car he reached to the back seat and presented her with a medium sized red box with a red bow that read _to my girlfriend Gabriella._ This made her smile and she slowly untied it. She opened the box to find the cutest brown teddy bear she had seen. It had a little red tie that read I Love you. She burst out in happy tears hugging the bear then hugged Tory tight.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Of course, Bella" he said

When they were done hugging he walked her to the door and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Can you come in and just wait until I fall asleep" she asks him

"Sure" he agreed

They walk in hand-in-hand and up to her room. She gets changed into sweatpants and t-shirt well he just takes of his shirts but leaving his undershirt on. He takes of his shoes then turns off the lights and goes to lay down with Gabriella. She curls up in his arms holding the teddy bear.

"Goodnight Bella, you really are the world to me" he whispered kissing the top of her head holding her close

"Goodnight Troy, you are the world to me too, I promise" she says kissing his cheek then setting her head back onto his chest.

They soon both drift off into the most peaceful sleep. In the cutest position cuddling like they are so in love well Gabriella holds on to the teddy bear.

About 2 hours later Cass goes to check to make sure Gabriella had made it home safe. She peeked in to see them curled up by the moonlight. She didn't bother to turn on the light and just smiled at the sight before her eyes. She just left them as she could not disturb the happiness. She closed the door then went back to bed in a really good mood and definitely happy for Gabriella.

**A/N: There it is a really cute, all about Troyella chapter. I thought it was a cute chapter and to do it all about them. The next few will have more events probably and some interesting parts, please keep reading. Please read and review this chapter It's one of my favourites and I worked really hard on this thank you.**


	27. Chapter 25

The next morning around 8:30 Cass is walking by the foyer when the door bell rings. She goes over and opens the door to see Sharpay. She was surprised but Troy was upstairs this could not be good.

"Hey Cass" Sharpay says

"Hi Sharpay" she replied

"I'm going to go see Brie, bye" she says starting up the stairs

All Cass could do was hope that Troy and Gabriella where up or this would be a horrible disaster.

--

Upstairs Gabriella woke up to the sunlight bouncing off the canopy of her bed. She goes to get up but gets pulled back by the strong arms of her gorgeous, sweetest boyfriends ever. She smile and she lands facing him and with his eyes closed he flashes a smile.

"Morning babe" she says and kisses his lips which he doesn't hesitate and quickly returns.

"Good morning to you too" He said smiling and kissing her cheek still hugging her

"So what are you doing today?" she asks

"Well since I only have a hangover from having the best date of my life, I think I'll stay here with you" he said

Gabriella giggles "I think that sounds fair" they lean in and the lips are about to touch

"BRIE!" they hear Sharpay squeal

Panic and horror fall across both their faces

"I'll hide in the closet" he says

Troy kisses Gabriella, grabs his shirts, and shoes then runs to the closet. He closes the door just when Sharpay knocks on Gabriella door.

"Brie you up?" she asks

Gabriella straightened out the bed and sits up on the head board with a book pretending to read.

"Yeah, just reading come in" Gabriella replied

"Hey Brie," Sharpay said walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Gabriella

"Hey, what's up? She asks

"Nothing much, last night was so much fun sorry you missed it."Sharpay mentioned

"Oh, yeah well I went with my parents it was really good" She smiles

"That's good. It was weird though Troy wasn't their either, and apparently he broke up with Shaunna about this other girl, the same day you broke up with TY." She says

Gabriella starts panicking a little "That's weird" Gabriella agreed

"Gabriella, are you dating him?" Sharpay asks bluntly

"What?" Gabriella asks "You're crazy me with Troy Bolton" she says laughing she could hardly believe it herself, She loved it though and Troy knew she was kidding.

In the closet he was smiling to himself a little.

"Yeah, you're right it's just it not like either of you to miss a party and you with your parents, Plus you would always tell me" she said smiling

"Of course" Gabriella said knowing that Sharpay would freak and tell everyone

"So, want to go shopping" She asks Gabriella

"Not really, Shar, I kind of have plans" Gabriella says

"Oh, with who" Sharpay asks

"My mom is taking me to get Manicures, and pedicures, before she leaves, and we kind of want to be alone, or I would have invited you" Gabriella adds

"Oh okay" She asks then she notices the teddy bear beside Gabriella "What is that?" she points to the bear

"My bear" she says

"No, you have a white one, where did you get this one" She asks confused

"I don't know Shar, my parents got it for me, for my collections of teddy bears, and it reminds me of them" She says

"Oh, well it's totally cute:" she says smiling huge

"Girl, how about you go spend time with your boyfriend, and I'll call you later when I'm done with my mom" Gabriella said smiling "Plus I feel gross and I want a shower and stuff" She said totally convincing since it was true

"Okay, well call me later, and have fun" Sharpay says

They hug then Sharpay leaves. Gabriella waits a few minutes when Sharpay was gone then walked to her closet and open the door, when two strong arms snaked around her waist and her lips where met with the softest lips she has ever kissed. She smiles and snaked her arms around his neck.

Gabriella pulls back "I could do this all day but I would like to get a shower" She says

"Okay, I'm going to go home, shower, get fresh clothes then I'll be back" he suggest

"Okay, don't be too long," She said kissing him again

"I won't see you soon El" He said kissing her then leaving

--Gabriella smiles and walked into her bathroom to have a shower. She gets under the hot water with a huge smile on her face. She was so happy, last night was amazing. She was also excited that she would get to spend the day with Troy. She washed up then turned the water off and went to her room. She got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans. She put on a red tank top with a white v-neck top. Gabriella then pulled her hair up in a messy bun and applied a little bit of makeup. She slipped her phone into her pocket then went downstairs into the kitchen where she met Cass.

"Hey Cass" She said smiling

"Hey sweetie, it seems your date went well, and when I checked on you, you two are so cute" she says happy "I approve"

Gabriella giggles "Thanks Cass" she says

"Did Sharpay catch you, she kind of helped herself in" Cass laughs a little

"No, thanks god she has a high squeal, she squealed my name so Troy had time to hide, I want to tell her but she will freak and tell everyone and we would just not be able to control anything" Gabriella confesses

"So, sweetie what happened on the date?" Cass asked curious

"Well he took me to this restaurant in Casey Fields. It was Italian, my favourite. So we ate then after we went out behind it in this little field where this gazebo was all lit up. Then he did this speech thing and asked me to be his girlfriend." She smiles remembering the moment "and well I said yes then we came back here, and he gave me the cutest teddy bear then yeah we went to bed, well he wasn't going to say but we both fell asleep" she said smiling "it was amazing he said it was the best date of his life" She continued

"Well, it sounds amazing sweetie, would you like some breakfast" she asks

"Yeah, but could we wait till Troy gets back, he should be back soon" she smiles

"Sure, and what would you like Pierre to prepare" Cass asks

"Toast, hash browns, sausage, bacon, eggs, the usual big breakfast please" she asks

"Of course sweetie I'll tell Pierre" Cass says then walks to the back of the kitchen

--

Meanwhile Troy walks into his house and around to the stairs when he sees his dad coming down them.

"Hey Dad" Troy said

"Good morning, where were you last night?" His dad asked curiously

"Well, I slept at a friend's" he states

"Would this happen to be the female friend who you took out last night?" His dad asked

"Yeah, but I swear nothing happened, I'm not like that" he rushes out

"I know son" Laughs "Just wondering, and call just so your mom and I know okay?" his dad states

"Yeah, but I didn't plan on staying the night I fell asleep watching a movie" he states which was partial the Truth except the movie part

"Okay, well breakfast is ready" he says

"Thanks, but I'm just going to shower and get changed then I'm going to breakfast with her... so yeah" he says and runs up the stairs as he dad laughs and walks towards the kitchen

He gets to his room and flops on his bed. He wants to tell his dad. However, he doesn't know if his dad would let it slip in front of his friends or anything and that would be bad. He usually didn't keep thing like girlfriends from his dad even though he's only had 3 but still. He sighs then pulls himself of the bed and into his on-suite bathroom and starts the shower. He lets the water heat up as he strips his dressy clothing from his body. He steps into the shower letting the water poor down his body steaming up the shower. Although his mind was getting steamed up about something or someone else he focused on getting cleaned. He concentrated on getting dressed. He didn't want to sleep with Gabriella just her body was so gorgeous for him to resist. He was happy with the kissing but he can dream until that time finally comes. He finally shakes the thought and washes his hair and body away of the stink that was created over the last 12 hours. He turned off the water and stepped out and wrapping a towel tight around his waist.

He walked into his bedroom and too his closet for clothes. He grabs dark blue jeans and a yellow American eagle polo and slipped them on. He dried his hair with a towel and ran his fingers through it giving a little extra thought to his usual messy look. He looked in the mirror still smiling; nothing could take it off his face. He was so happy about last night and how he loved his girlfriend of a day, but still thing just seemed so perfect. He grabbed his wallet and keys. He was about to head out the door when he saw Chad pulling up. He put his keys down and walked to the kitchen.

"Dad, can I ask a favour please?" he asks in a hurry "I'm taking the bike to my girlfriends, but from the back cause I promised I was going and Chad doesn't know about this yet, so can you tell him I'm not here, and I'll explain tonight" he says fast

"Sure Troy, have fun" he said as Troy went to the garage

"Have fun sweetie" his mom called

"Bye" he shouts over his shoulder and goes to the garage.

--

He gets to the garage. He slips on his jacket and his helmet. He sticks the other helmet in the carry package he had just thought of an idea. He doesn't usually ride his bike but his idea made him excited. He opened the back garage door. Then put the key in the ignition he kicked that gear to put into drive. He then sped away through the back of his yard. He hit the road then sped his way toward Gabriella's house smiling.

--

Meanwhile Chad pulled up into Troy's laneway then goes and knocks on the door. Jack walks to the door and opens to reveal Chad.

"Hey coach, his Troy here?" Chad asked

"No, he's out for the day, is there anything you need" Jack asked

"No, do you know where he went" Chad asked

"Sorry, I don't he probably just went for a drive he seemed to need to clear his mind, so maybe call him later" Jack lied

"Oh, okay thanks anyway" he said then headed towards his car.

He thought this was odd. He usually talked to Troy a lot, weird. He just then got in his car and made his way to Taylors.

--

In about 5 minutes Tory pulls up to Gabriella's house on his bike. He turns it off and stands its up; He takes his helmet off leaving it on the seat then goes to the door. He rings the bell and then Gabriella opens the door and he walks in.

"Hey, are you riding a bike?" She asked hugging him

"Yeah, my bike" he said hugging back

"Cool, well breakfast is ready" smiling holding is hand

"Great, I brought my helmet maybe after we could go for a tour, no-one can tell it's us" he said grinning

"Sure, I'd love too." She says

They walk to the kitchen and sit too eat there breakfast that looked absolutely amazing.

After breakfast they washed up. Gabriella grabbed a jacket and they went outside. They both slipped their jacket then Gabriella put on her helmet Troy handed her. He put his helmet on then climbed onto the bike. Gabriella climbed on then wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. They both smiled then in a flash they were out of her laneway flying down the road. She loved the adrenaline especially having to hold on to Troy at the same time.

They come out of the development and start speeding around Albuquerque. After about 25 minutes in the middle of the town, Troy pulls over and parks. Gabriella looks over and sees they are in front of Two Scoops ice-cream. She hasn't been here in forever but she loved this place. She used to come here when she was younger with her parents. She smiled and got off the bike. She took her helmet off and shook out her hair. Troy did the same, then they locked hands and walked into the ice cream shop.

"I know we just finished breakfast, but its 11 and I thought I would treat my gorgeous girlfriend to ice cream" he said kissing her cheek

"It's perfect "She says squeezing his hand smiling

"So, what would you like" he asks

"I think we should share the triple chocolate fudge brownie ice cream sundae." She says smiling

"My favourite so of course" he said "One please?" he says to the person behind the counter.

"Here you go" the cheerful girl says handing them the Sunday

"Thanks" Troy said as he paid then took the Sunday with two spoons and sat down with Gabriella.

Gabriella giggles and kisses his cheek "Thanks babe" she says smiling

"You're welcome, now we can either feed ourselves all this ice cream or we can feed each other" he says giving his goofy grin which makes her smile more

"I guess we could..." she ponders holding a spoon and taking a bit of the Sunday. She giggles "then places the spoon in front of Troy, who smiles as he takes the bite then they both laugh.

It was a romantic cute kind of thing and they really liked it. They both sat there for about an hour feeding each other the chocolate Sunday mostly laughing the whole time. There is just one bite left.

"Here babe, you can get it" She says scooping it up

"Thanks you" he said griming

She puts the spoon near his mouth. He is about to take the bite when she turns the spoon and quickly eats it grinning .Troy laughs then leans over and kisses her.

"Even better then chocolate sundae" he says winking and she giggles

They throw out their garbage then lock hands and walk outside to the motorcycle.

"Babe, I need to ask you something important?" he says

"Okay, what is it?" she asks

"Not here, our spot" he slips on his helmet and sits on the bike so she just puts her helmet on and follows suit. She wraps her arms around his waist and holds on. They speed off onto the road and into the development. He got to the parking lot of the park and slowed down and went into the trees. When the bike wouldn't be seen he parks it and gets off leaving the helmet on the seat. Gabriella follows. They take hands and walk to the old play structure sitting on the grass as Troy wraps his arms around her shoulders he older her close.

"Ella have you told anyone, like your mom or dad about us?" he asks

"No, just Cass" Gabriella answers curious

"I want to, and need to tell my dad" he says then sighs squeezing her one hand.

"Oh, but he teaches with everyone we are hiding this from" she says

"I know, I know babe, but I need someone to talk about with I'm sure he'll keep the secret, I won't tell who you are until I am sure he won't I swear" he says squeezing her hand kissing her temples

"Yeah, I understand, I trust you babe," she says smiling

"Okay, well do you want to hang out later?" he asks "my house?" he asks smiling

"Definitely, but let's go the sky is getting dark" Gabriella says

Troy stands up and helps her up. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately for a few minutes. They then make their way back to the bike put on their helps and get on. They then start the short ride back to her house through the development. They get there and she gets off. She takes off the helmet and puts it in the compartment.

"Thank Troy it was amazing, call me after and let me know okay love" she said. She kisses him then goes into the house as he speeds away to his house.

She gets into the house. She takes her jacket off and head to the living room where she sees Cass working

--

Troy pulls up to his house and parks his bike, He goes into the house taking his jacket off and hanging it up in the closet. He goes to the office looking for his dad. He opens the door to see his dad at his desk and looks up.

"Dad, could we talk it's kind of important" Troy asks

"Sure, Troy is everything okay?" his dad asks

Troy sits down and sighs

"Well, yes and no. As you know I am seeing someone, my girlfriend. We both like each other more then we can describe but it's not really acceptable at school, actually I don't know if it will ever be acceptable" he says sighing again

Troy, I understand the school is divided at some points, but something can always become acceptable you just have to give it time." His dad states

"Dad, I wish it was that easy, but it's really not, it's a lot more complicated than that" Troy confirms

"Well, who is the girl why is it so un-acceptable, I'll help if I can" his dad encourages him to tell

"Okay, I'll tell you but, you can't tell anyone, and I mean no-one, maybe mom but she has to swear to tell not a soul, cause if the wrong people find out school will be hell for both of us" he stresses

"Of course Troy, I'm your dad I'll keep the secret" he says seriously

"My girlfriend is Gabriella Montez" Troy said as his eyes went kind of wide "I'll explain" he says

"Please?" his dad urged on

"Okay, well we have been fighting for I don't know how long because in our eyes we are 100 percent the total opposite. We ended up talking to detention I don't know why or how but we did. We are not even close to being opposite we are almost the same person just different genders. There was just this connection. Well we start being friends. We would hang out hiding from our friends keeping this from them as hard as it is. We grew to like each other. We tired hiding it with other crushes we had but it was just too strong. So we ended it with them, we are now we are together and I just needed to tell someone who accepts it because it feels wrong but then again everything else is telling me it's so right" he finishes

"Well, Troy I'm behind you all the way, because I've never seen you happy like this, and I do accept it because I was never in on the feud I have no problem with the Montez's and I think she is a great girl and I'm proud you didn't let the boundaries stop you from following what you want" his dad says

"Thanks dad, can Ella come over for dinner and to hang out" he asks hopefull

"Of course" his dad agreed

"Okay thank dad, bye" Troy leaves and goes to his room taking out his phone to call Gabriella.

--

"Hey Cass" Gabriella starts

"Hey, sweetie how was your date?" she asks curious

"Good, how's your day so far" Gabriella replies

"Good, what are you up to later?" Cass asked

"Not sure yet, why what's up?" she asks

"Just wondering, what would you like for lunch?" she asks

"Nothing, I ate with Troy, plus the breakfast was amazing." She says

"Okay, I would call Sharpay she came by" Cass says

"Thank you, I'll see you later" Gabriella says and walks to the stairs and dials Sharpay

"Hello?" Sharpay answers

"Hey shar, what's up you came by?' Gabriella asks

"Hey, Yeah me and Shaunna are hanging out tonight wanted to see if you would like to join us?" she asks

"Sure" she agrees then her phone beeps and she sees a text message

"_Hey babe, my house, later?"- Troy_

"Crap, Shar I totally forgot my cousin is doing this family thing and I have to go, sorry next time I promise" she explains

"Sure bye Brie" she says

They both hang up and Gabriella walks into her room when her phone rings and she smiles.

--

"Hey babe" she answers smiling

"Hey my Bells, everything went good with my dad he supports us and I believe my mom does to, so dinner here, swim, movie?" he asks

"You read my mind, so definitely" she says smiling

"Can't wait, so how about you come around at 5? And we will go from there" he suggests

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you in a while bye troy hugs" she says

"Bye babe hugs tighter" he laughs and they both hang up

--

It's now 7 and Troy and Gabriella are up in Troy's room cuddling and talking.

"So the dinner, with my mom and dad went well, and they really like you" he said kissing her cheek letting his lips linger on her skin waiting for a reply

"Yeah, I'm glad they accept it I'm just so happy, and know the secret is safe" she says caressing his cheek while his lips rest on hers

He just mumbles a yeah and keeps his lips on her cheek. She loves it and turns her head so their lips are both fighting back for the power both getting lost in the passionate kiss not even hearing the door open

His dad clear his throat and they pull apart fast both turning really red

"Sorry dad" Troy said still holding onto Gabriella's waist

"It's okay I'll knock just me and your mom are heading out, behave" his dad warns

"Of course dad" he swears

"Okay bye you two have fun" he says and leaves

"Let's swim" Gabriella said "Its way too hot in here" she said winking and giggling

"Yeah, meet at back doors?" he suggests

"Yeah" she says and walks downstairs to change into her swimsuit

After 5 minutes Troy comes down and his arms snake around her body. He admires her smiling knowing she has the hottest body he has honestly seen and he hasn't seen nearly all of it yet, which won't happen for a while but the only word that came to his was DAMN!, in the best possible way.

She giggles seeing him look and wraps her arms around his neck."Your irresistible" she says running her fingers up and down his solid abs

He smiles and takes her hand leading them out to the pool. The hot night air hit their already heated bodies which such force they couldn't wait to dive into the Olympic size gorgeous looking pool. They both go to the deep end and dive at the same time letting the cool water take over their body. They rise up loving the water facing each other smile.

"Let's do laps" Gabriella says swimming backwards to the one wall

They both start doing intense laps trying to pass each other but unsuccessfully staying at the same pace until Gabriella quit and he kept on going. Gabriella sees on the side of the pool a floating raft and she grabs it and pulls it to the centre of the pool and sits up.

"Babe, come join me" she says sexy and patting the raft when he looks over and gives a sexy grin

"I can't say no to this, or that it would be my great pleasure" he says and swims over and hops upon to it wrapping his arms around her. She wraps hers around him.

They are sharing a loving hug when Troy leans down and his heated lips it her cool body and she gets chills. He never kissed her neck before but she could so get used to it. He then moved his lips to hers and they were kissing. Soon her tongue was begging for entrance running eagerly across his lisp looking for a entrance. He grinned and opens his lips. Their tongues were soon in an intense battle and they either would stop anytime soon.

So there under the moonlight and the kind of cool night air. They were sharing a hot passionate make-out session on a floating raft in the middle of his pool and there seemed to be nothing more romantic then that moment and nothing could ruin it that they would know of anyways.

--

Meanwhile Shaunna and Sharpay are at Shaunna's looking at magazines and watching movies.

"It's so pretty out" Shaunna says looking outside

"Yeah, it is" Sharpay says

"Let's go on the balcony the view is gorgeous" she says

"Okay, go ahead I'll be right there using the bathroom" Sharpay and says walking to the bathroom

Shaunna opens the door taking in the fresh night air smiling. She leans on the railing facing the beautiful green hills of the city. She was so comfortable in her pyjamas nothing could ruin this moment or almost nothing could it make it better. Well that's what she thought. She turned around hoping to see Troy but not like this. Wrapped up kissing another girl with more passion and she could see the sparks but she was secretly pissed

"Guess he wasted no time at all" she says looking at him and Gabriella making out

"Shaunna, what's wrong" She walks out to see Shaunna's eyes semi wide

"That" she points realizing who the girl is almost screaming

"It's just a slut with a fling" Sharpay said looking away reassuring her

"Then why does she look familiar" she asks

"Form school" Sharpay suggest

"MORE LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND GABRIELLA MONTEZ" Shaunna screamed

Sharpay snapped around eyes going so wide "WHAT?!" she lets out a blood thirsting scream...

**A/N: Well that could be very bad news for the couple. Don't know if it will break the kiss but I guess we'll find out next chapter. This is getting good they are so in love but things are about to or could get ugly. Keep reading will Troyella survive all this... read and review your comments inspire me to take the time to write long chapters like this it's over 4000 words so yeah ... and read my new story The Game it was a one shot turning into a story. READ ADN REVIEW please!**


	28. Chapter 26

Sharpay just stares wide eyes not believing this site at all. She almost falls if she wasn't hanging on to the railing.

"Since when" she thinks "She lied to me, I asked if they were dating I knew it, oh I'm going over there right now" Sharpay screams

"NO!" Shaunna explains

"Yes!" Sharpay says slamming the door and leaving.

"Damn" Shaunna says then smiles, Sharpay will keep it a secret me on the other end I don't think so. Shaunna takes out her cell phone and snaps a few pictures.

--

Sharpay gets in her car and drives to the far side of the development parking on the street by his driveway and walks up the path in her flip flops and pyjamas. She knocks on the door and Mr. Bolton gets it.

"Miss, Evans" he said with a puzzled look

"I need to see Gabriella and don't say she isn't here cause I know she is" sharpay says

"Okay" his dad says and she just barges in finding her way to the back yard and starts to the pool deck.

She gets to the edge of the poll

"So this is where you are Brie?" Sharpay says

All of a sudden Gabriella and Troy freeze panicking and Gabriella pulls back slowly

"Listen Shar," Gabriella says

"No, you listen, how the hell could you not tell me Brie we are best friend you know I would have fucking supported you if you are happy." Sharpay shouted

"You would've, but Sharpay it's Troy Bolton your enemy" she stated

"The only reason, we hated him was no offence was because you hated him, now you're dating him what the hell" she said

"I'm sorry but Sharpay I didn't know you would understand, wait how did you find out" she asked

"The call earlier, I was at ..." she gets cut off

"Shaunna's" Gabriella remembers "SHIT!" she shouts and runs out of the pool wrapping a towel around herself. Troy does the same and they go inside

"Does Shaunna know Sharpay" Troy randomly speaks

"I don't know I saw and made up an excuse to leave" Sharpay lied

"Okay good, Sharpay please forgive me we will explain" Gabriella said

"So how long has this been going on for" she asks

"Can, we get changed then we will talk" Gabriella asks

"Fine, hurry" Sharpay says

Gabriella goes to the guest bathroom and changes into clothes and sits on the big couch that Troy then sits beside her on and Sharpay just sits there.

"Okay so umm... we have been friends since detention" Gabriella says and sharpay's mouth falls

"So that's how you... wait you have been lying all this time but why?"Sharpay asks

"School, friends the whole enemy thing, we are both scared, still of what would happen and only two people knew until well now" Troy says

"Understandable, but Brie you could've trusted me" Sharpay said

"You would've freaked and told Sharpay I know how you over react" Gabriella says and Sharpay sighs

"I guess, but what now, I mean I want you to be happy, I won't tell a soul" She said

"I know, Shar, and to be honest we really are happy" she smiles hugging Troy as he hugs back

"So... cute, deal" she says laughing

"So who knows?" she asks curious

"Cass and..." Gabriella says

"My dad" Troy says

"Okay, well I'll leave and let you two have fun bye" she says leaving before they can speak.

--

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch and sighed

"Ella?" Troy said

Gabriella let a tear slip down her cheek which Troy noticed. He instinctively ran his thumb gently wiping the tear off her cheek.

"Ella, its okay, come here" Troy stated pulling her to his lap and hugging her tight

"I just feel bad for lying to her" Gabriella said

"I know, it's okay she knows now" Troy confirms

"Yeah at least she does now" Gabriella sighs and smiles a little

"Babe lets watch a movie?" he suggests

"Sure" Gabriella agreed

Troy slips in Another Cinderella Story in the DVD player then curls up with Gabriella pulling a blanket over top of them.

"You have this?" Gabriella asked surprised and happy

"Yeah, I like romantic cute movies especially when I get too hold my girlfriend" he says wrapping his arms tighter around her.

About an hour after the movie started Troy and Gabriella were asleep on the couch. Jack saw and decided to leave them. He turned off the movie then went to bed himself.

--

It was now Sunday night around 11 and Troy woke up to his cell phone ringing.

"Hello" he said groggily

"Sorry did I wake you" A sweet but scared voice come from the other end of the phone line

"Ella, are you okay what's wrong?" Troy asks getting worried a little

"Someone knows and I don't know who and I'm scar..." He phone dies

"DAMN IT" she shouts to herself and drops her phone on the bed and sits their hugging her teddy bear tight upset and scared.

Troy was freaking out he didn't know what was happening. He got up, threw clothes on and left without saying anything. 5 minutes later he was pulling into her laneway not caring who saw his car there. He parked went to the door and lightly knocked when Cass answered.

"Troy?' she asked surprised

"Could I see Ella she called scared and I want to make sure she's okay" he says fast

"Of course" Cass agreed and let him in.

He took off his shoes and run up the staircase, down the hall to her door and opened it. He saw Gabriella hugging her teddy bear tightly sitting on her bed.

"Babe, are you okay" he asks wrapping his one arm really tightly around her rubbing her other arm.

She pointed to the laptop on her desk not saying a word. He walked over and opened the window. He scanned it and his eyes widened. It was an e-mail.

_Dear Gabriella Montez_

_From: (blank) East High student_

_I know your secret, Troy's too. It's over_

_Your friend 3 not so much_

"Babe" he says and hugs her sitting on the bed beside her." We will worry and deal with it when it happens" he confirms trying to be strong for Gabriella

"Okay" she says agreeing a little

He turns off her laptop and the lights. He curls up with her on her bed comforting her and his self as they both fall into a motionless sleep.

--

6:45 the alarm went off. Gabriella instantly hit the snooze button and stayed lying down with her eyes closed not quite ready to get up yet. After 15 minutes at 7 the alarm goes off again and she sits up and turns it odd. She sees Troy still sleeping. She gently shakes him as he groans and slowly opens his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hun, go home and get ready for school" Gabriella says sweetly

"Okay, good morning first" he said sitting up and planting a sweet luscious kiss on her lips that she returns then gets up

"Morning" she says smiles walking into the bathroom turning the shower on then walking back in "so I'll see you later?" She asks

"Definitely" he said smiling then leaves after quickly squeezing her hand one more time.

--

After a long hot shower Gabriella turns off the water and steps out. She wraps a towel around her petite body and another one around her hair. She walks over to her vanity and starts applying her make-up to her freshly cleaned face. Gabriella then removes her hair form the towel and gently runs a brush through it. She brushed her hair back as it runs down her back pulled back by a thick pink head band. She then dressed in a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, an off shoulder pink top, and a white lulu lemon zip-up hooded sweater.

Gabriella then takes her cell phone off the charger, grabbed her purse, her keys, then gets to the garage and goes into her car and start the engine. 15 minutes later she arrives at school and is joined at the side by Ryan and Sharpay. They enter the school where they usually do and they see all colour flyers all over the walls and lockers.

"Something big is happening" Gabriella says and rips one down and stops to read it when her eyes grow big and she gasps

It was a picture of her and Troy full on making out on the floating raft, in his poll of Saturday night. She looks at Sharpay you nods feeling guilty. Gabriella looked up to see everyone staring. She crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the ground furious. She started walking down the hall past her locker and out the other doors to the other student parking lot with Sharpay and Ryan trying to keep. She looks around and sees Shaunna talking to her friends by her car. Gabriella walks over and without any warning slaps Shaunna as forcefully as she can across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Shaunna yells clutching her face then seeing who it is "Oh you" she hissed

"Shaunna, how the fuck could you do this to me?" she screamed

"Me? You made Troy break up with me cause you wanted him" she scolds back

"Sorry for falling for him and him falling for me, but we can't control it and I did no such thing he had a choice and he choose to follow what he felt was right" she spat back

"So you did to stabbing your friend in the back" Shaunna growled back

"I didn't do something like this" she hissed

"You both lied you both broke up with your partners for the same reason on the same day. You planned it he said to me he wasn't decided when he was fully decided and was going to get you anyway same with what you told Tyler you are both popular lying little BITCHES" Shaunna screams

"FUCK YOU" Gabriella says slapping Shaunna with all her might then tackling her to the ground. They both start fucking grabbing each other's hair kicking and screaming.

--

Troy pulled into the parking lot and walks towards Chad and Taylor. He stand beside them saying hi. He then looks around and see the two brunettes fighting on the ground.

"FUCK" Troy shouts and starts running as Chad and Taylor notice and start running toward them.

Soon Gabriella and Shaunna are both pulled off each other being held back. Gabriella was held back by Troy and Shaunna by her boyfriend.

"Ella please calm down love" He whispers in her ear

"There is pictures everywhere of us she did it" Gabriella confirmed

"Dude, are these true" Chad says holding the flyer in front of his face

"Yes I'm dating her now stop" Troy says pushing his arm away as Chad and Taylor stumble back in complete shock. Troy squeezes Gabriella's shoulder a little letting her know he saw it and left his hand there.

"Shaunna babe, let it go, you have me" a calming voice whispers to her here kissing her slapped cheek

"Thanks babe you're right" Shaunna says and kisses him

They both finish kisses when Gabriella and Troy look up as they do and Gabriella's eyes go wide.

"TYLER?" she screams as her whole body tenses up under troy's hands.

**A/N: Wow, well its almost 2000 words. I know it's not my longest but it's getting good. So please read and REVIEW because I'm getting to the good part. I believe this story will be over around the 40****th**** chapter maybe 35****th**** we'll see how it goes. Please read the game I alternate updating. Thanks keep reviewing love comments.**


	29. Chapter 27

"Why so surprised Gabriella?" Tyler's husky voice rings through her head

"I'm not, well I am kind of" she says

"You're just jealous of me" Shaunna says

"No way, you can have him, the one that will take a while to get over me, he's probably on rebound" Gabriella spits back

"No I'm not" Tyler said

"Sure whatever" Gabriella says

"At least my girlfriend isn't a lying slut" Tyler through at Gabriella

"What did you just call my girlfriend you bastard" Troy says out of the blue

"A LYING SLUT" Tyler says in a loud angry voice

"Like yours isn't and totally on the rebound" Troy said

"AM NOT" Shaunna shot back

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU" Gabriella screams "You can all go to hell seriously, Shaunna sorry my fucking heart decided to love Troy and Tyler sorry that I lied but I didn't want to hurt you then you go hurt me like this, you could've at least talked to me before you went along with a bitch ass move like that, so you know what just get out of my life, and just" she says looking at troy "sorry Troy" She says tears coming to her eyes. She runs into the school down the hall heading to her car.

"Bells wait!" Troy shouts following her as fast as he can

Everyone that had gathered around was in complete shock even Shaunna and Tyler. Chad and Taylor couldn't believe it and Sharpay was horrified she knew Gabriella was with Troy and she didn't know what to say or do. Ryan was just in shock with everyone else.

--

Troy opens the doors at the other end of the hallway about to bolt outside when he says Gabriella's car already speeding out of the parking lot. She didn't mean it no she couldn't he thought to himself, almost having a tear come to his eye but blinks it away. He walks back into the school with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He sighs and his feet carry him to the rooftop garden. He sits on the bench sighing. Everything bad that could happen in weeks happened all in one day. He figured love was not strong enough to conquer all, but neither was he. He had never been happier then the days when he was with Gabriella.

The second bell went and he slowly made his way towards English quickly grabbing his books and slowly making his way there. When he got there everyone looked at him. He put his hood over his head and sank low in his desk really upset. He just wanted to breakdown or something. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella; all he could hear was the two words she spoke. "Sorry Troy" played in his head over and over and he did everything to keep from crying.

When English ended he was a little happier Gym was his favourite subject and maybe this would lift his spirits a little. After he got changed he went to the gym and went to Chad.

"Hey man" Troy said

"Go away Troy" Chad said

"What did I do?' Chad said

"You dated her and didn't tell me, what kind of friend are you" Chad spat back

"You dated Taylor for two months before you two told me" Troy retorted

"You know I liked her and also you were friends with her, we are enemies or Gabriella and her group" Chad says

"Dude, that was stupid between me and her if I can forget it obviously you should too, damn it Chad" Troy shouts

"No, it was your rule to never cross the line and guess what you did!" Chad screams

"Sue me then" Troy shouts

"Troy..." Chad starts

"NO!" Troy screams and heads to the change rooms as his dad is heading out. Troy finally broke he couldn't blink his tears back anymore.

"Troy?" His dad asks

Troy couldn't hold back, tears were flowing down his face, he didn't want his dad to see this but he couldn't help it.

"Son go home, I'll sign you out" His dad says

"Thanks dad" Troy gets out then leaves

He changed into his clothes, goes to his locker and leaves the school. He heads straights to Gabriella's; he really needed to talk to her. He got to her door and knocked on it loud enough so the while house could probably here. Cass came and answered

"Hey Cass, can I see Ella please" Troy asks eyes read

"Sorry Troy, Gabi told me not to let anyone in even you, I'm really sorry but you will have to wait, this might take a while I would come back in a day or two" Cass said

"A day or Two" Troy sulked

"Yes, sorry" Cass said and slowly closed the door.

Troy got tears again and walked to his car and slowly made his way home trying to blink away his tears. He gets home and without anything he goes to his room, locks the door, and just lies on his bed letting his tears fall freely. Everything he was happy about was gone in 3 hours he didn't get how this could happen.

--

Back at school gym class was just over and Mr. Bolton asked Chad to talk to him.

"Chad what was wrong with Troy" His dad asked

"Well, there was a big blow up outside, and we all found out about him and Gabriella and well I think she kind of unofficially broke up with him." Chad said

"Okay, just he was crying I had to let him go home" His dad said

"He probably broke because I snapped at him." Chad confessed "I couldn't believe and yeah, it was the worst thing for me to do right?" Chad asked

"Probably why aren't you supporting him" His dad asked.

"Cause it was Gabriella Montez, our enemy" Chad said

"Troy brought his barrier down if you are his friends you should be able to do that too. Go to class Chad" Mr. Bolton said as he watched Chad leave.

--

When Gabriella had got home she ran into the foyer and fell against the door crying her eyes out hysterically. Cass ran to the door and sat down hugging Gabriella.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Cass asked concerned

"EVERYTHING, the school knows, Tyler and Shaunna put flyers everywhere, we got in a fight, Troy admitted to all his friends, and I kind of unofficially broke up with him I can't handle this I have to think, I need to be alone" She spilt standing up

"Okay, can I bring you food later" Cass asked

"I guess, just knock and leave it outside the door, and NO ONE is aloud in especially not Troy, I'll only consider if it is Sharpay she maybe could help, so let her in not for long, I'm going upstairs" Gabriella said sprinting up the stairs as fast as she could as Cass looked worried.

Gabriella got to her room and through her purse on the ground and slipped her heels off that were killing her feet do to all the running she had currently done. She changed into sweat pants, and a t-shirt. She scrubbed off her make up in a rush, through her hair up in a messy bun, than she crawled into her bed after turning the lights off. She laid there on her bed with the canopy curtains closed, she let tears cascade down her face, everything that was going good turned sour, her and Troy she was just kidding herself, it would've never worked would it?

--

The night slowly passed for both Troy and Gabriella. At Troy's his mom and dad both tried talking to him he just kept the door locked and said go away. He didn't feel like eating, doing anything really, he just laid there motionless. His eyes were dry he would have to wait for more tears to develop before his eyes we become most again. At first, he couldn't believe he was this upset, it was a girl, Gabriella by why? He had never been upset like this before. Although, no relationship had been this special, this different, and this emotional for him, never. The journey him and Gabriella went through was rough and different but special in many different ways. The whole thing played through his mind. Detention, the park, their place, the sneaking around and all the things they did to hide their friendship. Her dancing at his party, she had never been so radiant in all her live in his eyes. When they finally admitted they had feelings for each other, became an item. Their first fate to the Italian restaurant the way she was when he asked her to be his girlfriend, which never had he made this big deal about before. He remembered the night at the pool, the kiss that set his life on fire making it that so special. Troy smiled weakly then that turned into a frown fast remembering the last thing with Gabriella. He couldn't help it and those two short words starting playing in his head again. After the many hours about thinking all these things, he finally closed his dry eyes and drifted off into a light, painful, slumber.

--

The night for Gabriella was bad too. She couldn't believe she had snapped like that. She loved Troy but she couldn't handle that pressure at school. School as her favourite place, and she doesn't know if it can ever be that again. She loves her house, her parents were never home, nothing was peaceful, she had had so many people you liked her and were truly nice to her at school now that probably changed. Tonight Cass stopped by three times with food and just knocked. Gabriela was too lazy to do anything with it she just let it sit there. She didn't feel like eating tonight, she might tomorrow, but she was still upset about everything. She couldn't believe she told Troy what she did but she couldn't handle this school was almost her escape even though it will be extremely different for both of them they would have to deal, it's just what needs to be done. She was drifting to sleep having one particular moment on her mind. Her first date with Troy, the long comfortable silent drive, the dinner being Italian, the way he asked her to be his girlfriend, the dessert, the bear and most of all how he held her when they fell asleep. This made her cry more as it kept playing over in her head. She fell asleep crying remembering that moment over and over again.

--

The next morning troy woke up. He had bad dark lines under his eyes and felt dirty. Despite the soreness of his body he took a short shower and got dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt. He got excused from school again as he woke up around 9:30. He couldn't stand the house when he needed to think. There was one place he wanted to go and even though it might have some memories, that's where he wanted to be and needed to be at this moment. He grabbed his keys and went to his car. He drove through the damp roads of Albuquerque as it seemed to be a cold rainy day, good thing he keeps a jacket in his car. He parks near the woods at the park. He grabs his jacket and slips it on. He then makes his way through the damp woods and comes to the old play structure and sits on the swing as it as not being damped by the rain that was beginning to fall. The weather definitely reflected that mood he was in could anything get worse. At the moment he heard a crack and stood up off the swing walking to the tree line hoping Gabriella had the same idea when he heard a big crashed and turned around to see the old play structure fall apart. It was gone it was true it world was falling apart. Could anything ever be good again for either of them?

**A/N: I know I know depressing but it's showing the way their love was good and that anything bad to the relationship can make it horrible. The friends to become supportive or do they break up and bare it to regain friends. Will it ever be the same again or maybe better? Keep reading and between 30 -40****th**** chapters the story will end I know where I'm going with this story Please READ and REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 28

Gabriella woke up around 11:45 hearing her cell phone going off on her bed side table. She sleepily grabbed it and checked who was calling. It was Sharpay and Gabriella knew she should answer. She sighed and answered

"Hello?" She said

"Oh My God, thank god Brie you're still alive" Sharpay said dramatically

"Calm down Shar" Gabriella laughs a little

"You haven't answered your phone last night or earlier at all, but School is going crazy" she said sad

"What now?" She asked

"Rumours and more rumours and MORE RUMOURS" Shar said "Some are really scary though

"Like?' Gabriella asks

"I don't think you want to hear them" She said

"Sharpay I'll hear them somehow" she states

"Okay" Sharpay sighs "Well there is one about you and Troy running off together, that you're transferring schools, that he moved or ran away, and the scariest one I don't want to say" she said

"Shar" Gabriella practically whined

"Have you talked to Troy?" Sharpay asked

"No why?" She asked

"Well another rumour was that he committed suicide" Sharpay said and Gabriella went cold and started shaking

"He wouldn't" She said

"I know it's crazy, but somehow everyone believes it" Sharpay confirmed

"NOOO!" Gabriella screamed

"Brie, calm down, you just have to go see him, and you will know he didn't" she said

"I can't sharpay. I practically broke him you didn't see his face, his face and tears are too much to handle" She said

"Gabriella, you love him I can tell you're quivering because of the rumour, try to see him" She said

Sighs "Okay bye Sharpay" Gabriella said and buried her head in the pillow crying. He wouldn't not because of her. She had to make sure so she would stop being paranoid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sleepily got up and got dressed. She slipped on a pair of sweat pants a Hollister t-shirt and sweater and went downstairs. She looked terrible and felt worse. She slipped on a jacket and some shoes then got into her car and started into the rainy streets of Albuquerque. She drove up to his house and parked the car. She walked to the door and knocked on the door. A couple minutes later his mom answered.

"Hi Gabriella, what can I help you with" She asked

"Well, I was wondering If I could speak with Troy" Gabriella asked

"I would say yes, but he's not here" his mom responded

"Is he at school" She asked

"No, he ran out earlier, I don't know where he was going, what are you doing home?" She asked Gabriella

"It's a long story, I have to go" she said she turned around as her eyes burnt with tears and she ran to her car. She got in and laid her head down on the stirring wheel with tears. His parents don't know where he is, maybe Chad but would Gabriella go to the lengths just to know he's okay. Of course she would after all she loves him.

Gabriella rushes to the school and parks where she usually does. She turns off the engine retrieving the keys. All of the sudden there's a crash of thunder. She puts up her hood and steps into the rainy weather. She runs into the school and there is 10 minutes left in third period. She rushes to a history class where Chad is and knocks on the door.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Snaps asks

"Chad Danforth?" she says

"Danforth you're dismisses" Mr. Snaps announces and leaves the door

Chad comes out and closes the door. Gabriella removes her hood and Chad goes wide-eyed.

"Don't say anything, do you know where Troy his, his parents don't I don't and I figured maybe his best friend would?" She asks desperately

"No I don't shouldn't you" He asked

"There's a rumour he killed himself and you haven't heard from him" She says panicky

"We both haven't tried since yesterday" he said

"I have to go" and with that Gabriella was half way down the hall going back towards her car at full speed. Chad was just left there confused

She gets into her car and starts towards the development. When she gets there she turns taking the long way to Troy's house maybe he was walking even though it was hard to see the rain. She turned by the park. She turned her head and saw it. The car she loves to get into when he was there ready to drive here. She stops and turns into the parking lot and parks right beside his car. She parks, grabs the keys and jumps out of the car. She slams the door and starts running through the trees.

"TROY!" she screams "Are you here?" she asks running towards the clearing.

She gets to the clearing and sees the structure, she gasps. By the old swing set she saw a shivering troy. His hood was down and she could clearly see the water running down is face as the rain just kept getting harder. She slowly walked up to him with tears in her eyes and sat down on the wet grass beside him.

"Troy, I'm so sorry" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

He nodded his head letting the rain disguise his own tears and laid his head on hers gently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later they were still there in complete silence both had tears falling now and they were both completely soaked. Troy's phone rings and its Chad and he presses ignore. He was no mood to talk to his "best friend" who practically disowned him because he found a girl that he loves so much.

"Troy" Gabriella started "I think we need to talk"

"Yeah" he nods, "let's go home get changed before we get a cold and we can meet?"

"Sure, your house?" she asks

"Okay" she agrees standing up and helping him up. They both walk to their cars and say goodbye with a quick hug and leave.

Troy gets home and goes to his room. He strips out of his soaked clothes and starts the shower to the hottest setting. He puts his damp clothes in his laundry that would be done tonight and gets into the shower. He lets the hot water cascade down his body. The temperature of the water was definitely warming him up. After a while he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He goes to his warm slips into boxers, plaid pyjama pants, a t-shirt, and an American Eagle zip-up sweater. He went and curled up into his bed waiting for Gabriella to get here. He didn't know what this talk would bring but he didn't know if he wanted to find out the result.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella gets home and walks into the foyer soaked. She walks up the stair case her clothes making it squeak. She gets into her attached a bathroom and strips off the clothes sticking to her. She starts the shower and places them in the hamper. She steps in as the hot water relaxes her body as she needed. It warmed her up and she sighed in stress. She needed to talk to Troy but where was the talk going to end. She didn't know and she doubted he did too. She finally turns off the water and wraps a towel around her body, and one around her hair. She goes to her room pulls her hair into a messy bun. She slips on American Eagle sweat pant, a t-shirt and a lulu lemon hoody. She gets her purse, keys, and goes downstairs. She slips on boots and goes to her car, and then heads to Troy's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she pulls into the laneway she walks to the door and his mom lets her in. She walks up and into his room. She sits on the bed near him and as soon as she sits down she is pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Troy...can't... breath" she said

"Sorry" he apologized and loosened his grip but still didn't let go

"Have you talked to Chad or Taylor" she asks cautiously

"No, Chad talked yesterday in gym but he didn't and won't except it. I doubt anyone else that I'm friends with will either?" he sighed

"Sharpay does at least. Ryan won't talk to me or call. But it we can get over it can't they?" she asks

"I don't know. We starter it, they followed and became a custom to it, but can't they just be happy for us?" he asks her

"I don't think so" she sighs heavily "We made too much of a barrier" she states

"Yeah, but we broke it, no reason to block each other out anymore" he states strongly

"It doesn't work that way. We many think it's okay but too some, they will view us as a traitor because we crossed "enemy lines" She confirms

"Well we can work through this right? Together?" he asks

"Troy" She pulls back and takes his two hands "I don't think we can this...time" She says tears starting flowing down her face

"Bella..." he says tears starting falling down his face "but" he stops

She shakes her head and they hug each other crying. They both didn't want it to end but if they would make it through high school they would have to end it. They would have to move on but could they.

"Don't forget, you'll always be my first love" she said moving away

"You'll always be my first two" he said kissing her cheek

She kisses his cheek then slowly stands up. She starts walking to the door. She turns around to him just sitting there looking down with tears running down his face. She walked out of the room closing the door. She walked downstairs passing his dad with tears streaming down his face.

"Gabriella?" he asks

She just keeps walking and goes into her car. She slowly starts driving to her house crying. She pulls into her laneway and stops the car. She just sits their crying for a minute. She then gets up and goes to the foyer. She closes and locks the door and just slides down the door crying hysterically. Cass sees her and just hugs her letting her cry keeping it silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy looked up after with a tear stained face. Tears were still falling. The only girl he loved and they broke up. Nothing could hurt him more. He looked up and all he could see was the pictures of her and them together all around his room. He went to ever one and turned them down so he couldn't see them. He lie back down on his bed tear stained and fell into a painful sleep. His dad came up and opened the door to see his son laying a sleep, his face full of pain and tear stained. He had never seen his son so upset. He looked around the room seeing all the pictures turned down. Jack turned off the light and closed the door. He couldn't imagine is boy being in so much pain, because his first love was his son's mom the one he ended up marrying. He sighs and walks back downstairs.

**A/N: okay well this is even more depressing. I was crying writing it actually. I know where the story is going. Will they make it through it or is acceptance more dominant. Keep reading to find out. Read and Review PLZ**


	31. Chapter 29

It was close to 2am when Gabriella woke up from her stop in the foyer with Cass hugging her. Her eyes were still wet, red and puffy. She stands up and slowly walks up the marble staircase to her room. She goes into her bathroom rinsing off her face. She then changed into red Pyjamas pants a t-shirt and lulu lemon sweater and walked to her balcony doors. She didn't pull the curtains back she just opened the door and saw something she didn't want to. There, looking at the city lights was the tall, built, muscular, honey hair colours boy she was madly and passionately in love with.

"Troy" she sighs "What are you doing here at 2 in the morning?" she asks

"I wanted to see you. I know we broke up but we can still be…" he starts

"No" Gabriella interrupts "We can't, I think we should go back to hating each other. Life was less complicated that way" she admitted

His heart broke and face covered his face "Life is complicated" he argued "and how can I hate you when I'm IN love with you?" he asked her and she looked dumbfounded

She sighs "Well we'll have to forget this, us, as friends and lovers. I'm sorry but you're wasting your time we aren't getting back together Troy" she said

"But" he started

"Troy, we move on and forget about each other" she walks into her room and locks the door. She sighs pulls the curtain across the balcony.

He was heartbroken, the one girl he actually loves and they'll never be back together. He sighed and got down the tree he has got up. He walked down his laneway and was about to walk down the side walk when he remembered the box and card in his pocket. He went to the mailbox and placed both items in it and put the flag up. He sighed went to his car and drove home. Gabriella hated saying that to Troy but life was so much easier when she hated her true first love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Gabriella woke up really late. She didn't have time to shower though. She brushed her hair and left it down. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She applied a little bit of make-up and then got dressed in black skinny jeans. She put on a long sleeved, v-neck deep purple top. She slipped don some black heels, grabbed her purse, bag, keys and left.

Troy woke up in his bed still hurt from last night. Despite the fact he had to go to school and rather stay in bed he got up washed his face and brushed his teeth. He slipped on torn blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He shook his hair out and left his room, got into his Lexus, and headed towards school.

Both Gabriella and Troy around the same time both running late for school. They both went straight into the school at opposite ends. They start walking down the hall when he looks up and sees her strutting that gorgeous body of hers down the hall. He sighs then their eyes lock onto each others. He can't stand looking into the eyes of the girl who broke him even though he was still in love with her. He redirects his eyes and turns his head as they pass and he continues to his locker. He opens it and starts getting his English books.

"Trouble in paradise" Chad asked

"Chad, drop it" Troy warned

"Sorry, just we can't accept it but we will try for you" He said

"Don't bother" Troy said frustrated

"Why not I thought that's what you wanted" Chad asked confused

"Well If you must know, we broke up" he said leaving his books in his locker, slamming it and walking away to the only place in the school he feels comfortable at the moment.

He walks into the gym, he knows his dad doesn't have a clad so he grabs a basketball and starts shooting hoops. He Heart the bell but doesn't care. He needs to get his anger out instead he gets angrier, He keeps missing and nothing had affected his basketball before. He groans and through the ball across the gym. He turns about to see his dad holding the ball as he never heard it hit the floor. Troy walks over and sits on the bleachers. His dad walks over and joins him.

"What's going on Troy" his dad asks concerned

"Everything is wrong" he sighs" The school found out, as you know and went ballistic. She broke up with me, won't be friends and wants us to go back to hating each other again" Troy explain

"This is tuff Troy, but if that's her wish and you care for her like this you should respect them" his dad said

"I do but…" he pauses "I can't hate her I'm in love with her" he says

"You really are aren't you?" his dad asks

"Dad, our friendship grew into this thing that I couldn't and can't explain. She's the only girl I says I love you too and 100% meant it. She loves me too just the school and everything she can't do it and we will never be back together. She wants us to move on since no-one else will accept it and I don't know if I can." Troy finished

"Troy, this is rough, and it will take time but give her time, I'm sure you will both work it out take it day by day and I'm your dad first coach last remember" his dad says

"Thanks dad" Troy says hugging his dad as his dad hugs him back. Troy gets up and leaves the gym for his other classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the day every clad Troy goes to he wants to cause Gabriella sits fairly close. However she was moving on. In every class she had switched seats so she always on opposite sides of the classroom. He was walking to his locker at the end of the day could his day get any worse? He gets his bag and books and keys then closes his locker door to see Shaunna standing there he rolls his eyes.

"Hey Troy" she said "So I'm sorry about what happen hope we can still be friends?" She says flirty twirling her hair

He was ready to snap but stayed calm. "You Know what? When I was with you I had strong feelings for you, and after we broke up I wanted to stay friends" he said

"So we're friend" she asks smiling

"HELL NO!" he exclaims "I wanted to then you go do this to me and Gabriella, and paired up with Tyler. God Shaunna if you had a problem come talk to us. She was your best friend, it's not our fault we like each other, god damn it. And now we are over but that will not change this at all." He raises his voice

"I said sorry" she pleaded

"No, sorry is not enough Shaunna" He said. "As far as I'm concerned me and you will NEVER be friend again, just leave me and my life alone" he says sternly and walks away into the parking lot. He gets into his Lexus and heads home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Gabriella got to her locker. She opened it looking for her English books, Sharpay noticed something was off.

"Brie, what's up?" she asked

"Shar, I and Troy are over" she states

"Why?" sharpay asked

"I can't handle not having all my friends, no boy, even Troy is worth that" she sighs and they go to English

During English she was wondering where Troy was he never showed. He was hoping it wasn't because of her but she figured it was. She continues onto her all her classes avoiding him and sitting far away as possible switching seats with Barbie dolls that drool over Troy. At the end of the day she got her bag, books, purse and keys then went to her car, got in and drove home. She gets home.

"Cass, I'm home" Gabriella spoke

"Hi, sweetie" Cass says hugging her "There was a package we put it on your desk for you" she said

"Okay thank you" Gabriella said curious

She ran upstairs really curious. She took off her flats and hung up her purse and book bags. She walks over to the guess and decided to open the card first.

_Gabriella,_

_I'm not giving this to you to come back to me, because you have made it clear we can't be together. At first I thought we could work through it but I see where you are coming from. No-one other the Cass, Sharpay, and my dad and mom will accept it. It's sad actually but its life. I'm giving this to you because it would've been yours anyway. You will always have a special part in my heart. And no-one will ever take that up but you. I hope one day we can be friends again if nothing more at least friends. That spot of my heart will always be saved for you. This would've been yours in a week on our first months. I love you. But… Love will not last forever…._

_Love your boy with a special place in his heart always._

_Troy XOX _

_p.s You don't have to wear it but please keep it_

She opened the box and it was a silver necklace with a heart pendent with a diamond increased T on it. She was in tears. She looked on the back it was engraved with….

_This love will last forever_

She looked back at the note and that's what he meant she sigh and takes it out of the box. She hangs it on her mirror on her desk letting it hang down. She loved it. She was laying on her bed when Sharpay came over. Sharpay opened the door. Sharpay pointed and let out a ear piercing squeal

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed at the top of her lungs

**A/N: well that ends this chapter? What is Sharpay screaming about? I think the next chapter is the end of the story so reviews are so important to me now and the end of this story I'm deleting Friendship to relationship so if you want to read it read it soon. Please read the Game and review. Read and Review.**

**~Mussofan04**


	32. Chapter 30 the end

"Sharpay, what the hell" Gabriella asked irritated

"When did you get this" she asks going over and carefully looking at the necklace

"10 minutes ago" she sighed

"Wow, girl this is real diamonds in the T" she exclaimed

"It is?" Gabriella said surprised

"Yeah, why did you get this?" Sharpay asked

"The note explains it" she said

"This card" Sharpay held up the card

"Yeah" Gabriella sighed with a couple of tears slipping down her cheek "read it aloud please, I want to hear it again" Gabriella said

"Okay" Sharpay looked at it and started reading "Gabriella, I'm not giving this to you to come back to me; because you have made it clear we can't be together. At first I thought we could make it through this, but I see where you are coming from." Sharpay sighs getting emotional "No-one other then Cass, Sharpay, my mom and dad will even accept this. It's sad but its life. I'm giving this to you because it would've been yours anyways. You will always have a special place in my heart" Sharpay has tears in her eyes for Gabriella "And no-one will ever take that but you. I hope one day we can be friends again if nothing more, at least friends. That spot of my heart will always be saved for you. This would've been yours in a week from today for our first month anniversary, I love you. But....Love will not last forever..." Sharpay sniffs "Love your boy with a special place in his heart always, Troy XOX, p.s you don't have to wear it but please keep it" Sharpay finished and is in tears. She looks at Gabby, whose face was buried in her pillow and her body rising with her sobs.

"Girly, what is with the Love will not last forever?" she asked "I mean first loves do but people do move on" She explained

"Look at the back, he must've ordered it a while ago" she said sobbing hysterically

Sharpay looked and sighed. She couldn't help but cry._ This love will last forever._ She loves Gabriella and well Troy made her happy and he was the one for her but standings. Well at least till the senior year was over they couldn't be together. Sharpay walked over to Gabriella's bed and hugged her well they both cried. Gabriella was crying hysterically and Sharpay silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was currently lying on his bed trying to think with no luck. He sighed frustrated. Why was this hurting him so much? Oh right it could be the fact he was madly and helplessly in love with Gabriella. He sighed. He would usually go to the park to think about stuff like this but the structure was gone, there was no point. He sighed getting off his bed, putting on a sweater and headed outside onto the basketball court. He walks by the pool seeing the raft they had made out on. He gets angry and kicks it with all his force into the pool. He keeps walking and picks up the basketball and starts shooting hoops. He still can't make any baskets. He is determined and keeps trying. This sucks, he thought as he tried another shot. It was pointless. He kept trying just for the hell of it. It still wasn't working when the rain started coming down in a strong force. A sheet or rain covered his back yard. He just kept trying. Finally he threw the ball into the pool not caring about anything at the moment. He walked to the grass and fell down lying there getting soaked not caring. He would probably get sick but he didn't care. It was dark outside and he was there, soaking wet, finally thinking about things.

His mom was finishing cooking and was getting everything ready. She looked out the window to see him lying there. She knew he was hurting and she was upset for him. He was happier when he was with Gabriella and everyone that knew could tell.

"Hey dear his supper ready" Jack asked his wife

"Yeah" she said staring out the window

"I'll call Troy" He said

"He's outside" she replied sadly

"It's pouring" Jack pointed out

"He's hurt, he doesn't deserve this, he is just a teenage boy" she stated

"In love" Jack added

They sighed and decided to leave him until after dinner then they would get him if he wasn't back in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the hedge Shaunna was in her room looking at a magazine when it started to rain. She loves the sound of rain. It was dark so she turned on her light and began to read again. Soon she noticed the top window of her balcony door was letting raining it. She went over and closed it. She was about to go back to her room when she looked over and saw a tall soaking figure lying on the Bolton's lawn. She sighs when she knows it Troy. What has she done? She gets her phone and calls Sharpay.

Sharpay was still sitting on Gabriella's bed beside her sleeping friend. She didn't mind Gabriella was sleeping she was lying their trying to think about things to help her friend when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Shar, its Shaunna" Shaunna said through the other line

"I know who it is" Sharpay snarled "why are you calling me?"

"I need friendly advice" Shaunna said and sharpay laughed

"You're kidding" Sharpay said "We're not friends. Listen you were amazing and so nice to all of us and one of Brie's closest friends. Do you have any idea what you did? Ryan won't talk to her, Troy and her are over. You know that kills both of them and you care for him, Yeah right. None of us will ever be your friend, you ruined it. Brie wanted you to be happy with Troy and you know that. They fell in love is that so bad? No, it was perfect because she had never been happier and you know that. Well thanks to you I don't know if my best friend will ever be the same. You helped enough, don't call me ever again you nasty bitch" Sharpay snapped and hung up her phone.

Shaunna was stunned. She lost a girl friend cause of this. It wasn't worth it at all. She didn't even stop Sharpay; she listened to it, all of it. She was a nasty bitch. She couldn't change now. Oh well she thought, at least I'm popular know. Gabriella is out I'm so in. She smiled to that thought. Well one good thing came out of this for her, popularity. She pushed everything aside. She had Tyler, popularity, she didn't care, she got this and she was happy. She smiled and started reading her magazine again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay hung up her phone and placed it on the bed beside her. She looked at the clock that read 6:15. She knew Cass would be up soon saying dinner was ready so Sharpay slowly shook Gabriella awake.

"Huh?" Gabriella asks rubbing her eyes

"Hey girl, let's go have dinner" Sharpay suggested

"Okay, one minute" Gabriella said and went into the bathroom to freshen up

Gabriella washed up her face and pulled her hair up out of her face. She didn't have a tear stained face anymore which she was happy about. She went into her closet just to grab a t-shirt and slipped it on. She was closing the doors of her closet when a sweater fell. She went to pick it up and sighed. IT was Troy's American eagle sweater he lent her a few days ago after they went swimming. She threw it to the corner of the closet thinking about him again and closed the door.

"Okay let's go Shar" she said

They linked arms with Sharpay and they walked down into the kitchen just when Cass finished setting the table.

"Hey girls" Cass said

"Hey Cass" Gabriella replies

"Hi" sharpay said politely and they both sat down

Cass put out two plates of freshly cooked lasagne with garlic bread, and they both got a glass of water. Then they each got a bowl of fruit salad and yogurt for dessert.

Gabriella and Sharpay started to eat. Gabriella took a couple of bites of lasagne and a bite of garlic bread then just picked at her food with her fork well Sharpay ate every bite. Sharpay notices this but doesn't say anything, but is starting to get worried. Gabriella decided to have a couple pieces of fruit then pushes the food aside and just drinks her water. After dinner Sharpay leaves after letting Cass know about dinner and Gabriella goes up to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's mom and dad had finished dinner and did the dished and Troy was still lying on the grass. The rain had kept getting harder and colder but he didn't come in. It was a steady rain and it was to go all night. Getting concerned Jack put on a rain coat and went out to his son.

"Troy?" He asks coming up to his shivering son

"Dad?" he looks up

"Yeah, come on, you need to get warm" his dad said noticing tears and helping is son up and walking to the door with him

"I'm going....to....war....warm...up" Troy said shivering and walking to the stairs

"I think this is really bad dear" Jack said to his wife she nodded and hugged him. They both didn't know why he had to hurt so much. They both stood their hugging concerned for their son.

"I don't think he's every cried like this before, what can we do?" his mom asked her husband concerned

"I don't know, I'll keep an eye out at school okay we'll help him" he reassured her.

After Troy had showered and got dressed. He didn't bother to go eat, her just curled up in his bed. He was laying there with his phone ringing. He grabbed it and looked at caller Id. It was an unknown number and he answered.

"Hello?" he spoke softly

"Is this Troy" a girl spoke softly

"Yeah" he responded

"Hey Troy, its Cass" she said

"Hi, is everything okay?" she asked

"I don't know are you" she asked

"Not really, but what's wrong" he asks

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, because I know Gabriella is getting better" she said lying but didn't want to concern Troy

"Okay, yeah I am but I am about to eat so I'll maybe talk later" he said and hung up

He was upset. How could not be hurting. It was early this morning she totally shatters his heart. How was he supposed to be okay? She's getting better was she really the girl he thought she was. This was proving otherwise. He lay there drifting slowly into a light sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night when Sharpay got home she went up to her room hanging up her jacket and taking off her heels. She let her purse fall to her bed and checked her messages. She had one from Scott for her to call when she had a chance. She loved going out with Scott and would call him but she had to talk to Ryan first. She put on a sweater and walked down the hall and knocked on her brother's door.

"Yeah?" Ryan asks from behind his door

"Ry, it's me" she said

"Come in Shar" he said happily

She walked in to see him on the computer. She walked over and sat on his bed near him.

"We need to talk" she said

"If it's about Brie, don't start" he said

"Oh Ryan get over the fact okay, why won't you talk to her" she said

"She lied to us, all of us, how can we trust her?" he asked Sharpay seriously

"But she is our friend. Okay yes she did lie, and yes she did go out with Troy. But did you not notice I she always seemed to be happy? Did that mean nothing to you? Sure she lied and that was a mistake. She is still our life-long friend. You should understand that, and right now she needs us because she is in pain. You didn't see her tonight, but watch tomorrow, I barely know her, and out of all people I thought you would understand her reason" with that sharpay left his room and he sighed. His sister was right. He was Gabriella's friend and she needed him now, more than ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had now been a week since Troy and Gabriella has even looked at each other. They both go to school ignoring each other. Troy just got more depressed every day, and no matter what no-one was cheering him up. He would get up come to school, have lunch, go to his last class, go home, maybe eat dinner, then go to his room for the night and repeat it. On Saturday and Sunday's he just stays in his room. Sometimes he would eat a bite or two but he just didn't feel like it. His parents were concerned and so was Taylor and Chad. He tried playing basketball but he failed. He had removes himself from the team at school and Chad became captain until his friend was back. Chad was worried but Troy wouldn't let him in. He knew he really screwed up.

The same thing was happening for Gabriella. She barely did anything. She wouldn't even care in the morning. She would wear sweats and come to school. Ryan would talk to her and she would reply but only a little. She wasn't eating really either and everyone was concerned. Cass and been keeping in touch with Sharpay was scared and didn't know what to do. It was exactly a week and Sharpay had to do something before she went crazy. She never thought she would do this but she had to. She walked into the gym during lunch and over to coach Bolton's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jack called

"Hi" she said shyly opening the door "Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked

"Sure Miss, Evans what can I help you with?" he asked

"Well it's about Troy and Gabriella" she starts and he nods in understanding "I don't know if he had thought about it because I don't really talk to him but I think they have to see each other. It's to the point I'm scared for their health. She hasn't been eating, barely showering, and now she is sheltering herself in at home and I don't know what to do about it." She says almost in tears

"Yeah, Troy is miserable too. He's off the team, eating, but barely, they are both hurting but I don't know what to do either, how can we help" he sighed

"I don't know" she sighs frustrated "They need each other I don't know how to get them to realize it" she says as her phones ringing. "May I?" she asks and he nods

"Hello" she answers

"Hey Sharpay, it's Cassandra I just wanted to let you know Gabs is sick and won't be at school, I'm going to get her feeling better bye" she said hanging up making Sharpay worried and sigh

"She's sick and not coming today" Sharpay sighed "Do you think you could get Troy to come here just so I can talk to him" she asked

"Sure" Jack said and called Troy's English teacher

5 minutes later he hung up saying Troy was on his way and Sharpay sat down waiting for him. Troy arrived and walked in to see Sharpay and groaned

"Troy, Sharpay needs to talk to you, and I have class. You can stay in here as long as you two need to, I'll be in the gym" he said leaving and closing the door

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy... I need your help" sharpay started

"I really can't Sharpay" he said

"Look I know you're hurting to trust me I know. I saw the necklace I pretty much know everything, please just listen" she pleads

"Fine" he says

"She's not eating Troy, she isn't coming to school today she's sick, she barely talks to anyone, she is sheltering and it's causing her more harm than the pain is and I can't help her. I know you are hurting to trust me, but can you please help me, because I can't lose my best friend even though I already have. I barely know Brie anymore." She chokes up with tears in her eyes. "Can you please try to talk to her? I know you know her almost better than anyone, and if you care for her like I can see as I tell you all this, you would want to help her" Sharpay finished

"I do want to help, because she means the world to me, but she won't talk to me" he sighed sadly

"Cass will let you, she knows Gabriella needs you, please" she begs

"Well, when I get her all better who is going to help me. She is going to push me away again. She'll be all happy and I won't be. Sharpay who will help me" he asked

"I will" she says reassuring "Look please help Brie and whatever happens I'm crossing enemy lines and helping you, cause she had never been happier and I just want her back" she says crying

He sighs "Okay, I'll do it, for you and Brie because I care for her" he said "I'll go right now" he said getting up to leave

In a flash she was hugging him crying and thanking him. He didn't know what to do but hug her back.

"I'll come with" she said

They walk out of the gym notifying his dad and they leave. They both get into their separate cars and drive to Gabriella's house. Cass let's them in as Sharpay said Troy was coming and why. Troy asked to go alone. He slowly made his way up to her familiar room and knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything and slowly opened the door to see a sad, weak looking Gabriella asleep. He walks over to her bed and sits down. He sees the necklace on her desk. He's seen it's been touched. He carefully took her one hand.

"Ella" he whispered trying to carefully wake up

"Troy?" she asked softly

"Yeah, it's me please let me say what I have to" he said softly and gently

"Okay" she said nodding weakly and slowly sitting up

"Okay, I know we are both hurting, trust me we are. I know it's hard but we have to take care of ourselves. Ella even though we aren't together we can't make ourselves sick. Both of us being sick will hurt us more. It's really hard I know but please, you have to take care of yourself" he said

"Troy, have you?" she asks

He sigh "No, but I realise I have to because seeing you like this is hurting me, and especially your friends and Cass a lot" he confirmed "I am going take care of myself, now but please can you at least take care of yourself, if not for me for the people you love you" she said

"Are you included in that" she asked

"I want to be" he said

She nodded

"Now Ella, can you please eat something?" he asks holding a little bowl of fruit

She looked in his meaning eyes and knew he was scared and loving and she didn't know why she ever let her standing get in the way of that "Okay" she said and starting eating some of the fruit

He smiled when she finished the fruit. He set the bowl down and looked at her to see her looking at him. Slowly they both were leaning closer both looking in each other's eyes until their lips collided together. For the first time in a week they both felt like they were themselves again and smiles into a kiss. They pulled back smiling. She had tears in her eyes happy and frankly he did too.

"I'm so sorry" she said "I don't know why I said the things I did the other week"

"It's okay I do understand where you are coming from" he said

"Was coming from" She said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Troy, I want to be with you" she said

"But... you said" he started

"I know what I said but we can't help it" she said "I want this" she said hugging him and he instantly hugging her back

He chuckles a little "You want to know what's funny about all this?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"We became friends, then lovers, the school went chaotic, our friends split us up, and after all that our love and care for each other conquered that" he said

"Yeah we both feel for it" she said and that when they both noticed one thing and Troy had to speak it

"I guess we're not so different after all" and that was the last speak he spoke as their lips met in passionate kiss that was most needed. There they were. Face in each other's hands sharing a kiss they both belonged in.

They were never different. It just took, hate, love, heartbreak for them to realize it. No matter what was to happen now, they would walk to school hand-in-hand smiling together because that's what mattered. It's only senior year they have a whole life tie ahead of them, everything and anything can happen.

**A/N: Well there it is the final chapter of Not So different. I'm sad and happy cause it my first story I have started and finished on fan fiction. It is also 3436 words without this authors note so yeah. Longest chapter and it make me happy. I am so happy for all the people that read and review my stories. I wouldn't have finished if it wasn't for all of you. So thank you to all my readers. I also want to thank my two friends that helped me with ideas and opinions, you both know who ya'll are :D thank you to so much. Anyway Thanks again for reading. I might try to do a sequel to this story in a while. I'm working on the game which is a short story about 15-20 chapters. Then I might be doing a twilight fan fiction so please keep reading my stories. It means a lot. I would like you too please review on what you think and if you want or not want to see a sequel and I'll see what I can do. Thank you so much for reading it means a lot to be. For the last time please READ and REVIEW**

**~Mussofan04**


End file.
